An Impossible Reality
by TheAllbrighton
Summary: Alix has moved to Forks Washington America from Manchester in England, what will happen? Will she catch the eye of the famous Edward Cullen and his family? Will she attract some unwanted attention? All will be revealed in An Impossible Reality...
1. Chapter 1 : First Few Days

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 1- The First Few Days**

**Disclaimer-** I unfortunately, after much therapy and depression have understood that I don't and won't own twilight or the sage so I can love instead. (My story though!)

**A/N-** This story is sort of based on _Vampire? No thanks _by VampWolfGirl.

* * *

**Alix POV**

The first day in a new town. New place, new friends and worst of all brand new enemies. I have never been an all around lovable person. I have my moments where some people just don't want to be around me and the feeling is reciprocated. My mood swings are uncalled for and not meant to cause harm.

I have recently moved from Droylsden Manchester, in England, to Forks Washington in America. The population here is a LOT smaller than to Manchester, 3120 where I know that too many people have overpopulated my hometown, not that anyone bothers to count, too many babies born a day.

The weather is no different than back home, rain 24/7 and cold general weather. The odd warm day and that explains my exact summer, rain most of the time, with just a hint of sun every couple weeks. I actually have had over a month to familiarise myself with the area, Port Angeles is the main shopping centre, and the airport is in Seattle. I thought my mum and dad would never allow me to even take a holiday here, let alone move, but the whole family has been up-rooted and have moved to America.

My mother and father don't live together, dad had only just gotten a new job with a holiday booking company, the name escapes me, but then he got an even better offer from the team at the airport, they have their own company with a name I do not care to learn either. Mum and my sister Jennifer have decided to move out with him because of mine and my sister's begging. Mum is very susceptible to our begging. I am not quite sure why she was so easy to break; we couldn't even get our paws on a puppy when ours was let out by the local paperboy.

My mother, Lynn, has ginger hair, and even at her age of... I shouldn't say but she isn't a spring chicken anymore, let us leave it at that. As I was saying even with her age, grey hairs have refused to sprout as to now, as with my Nana, her name is Kathleen but goes by Kath. My mother has blue-grey eyes and wears glasses.

My father, David, has an almost black hair colour though he insists that it is dark brown. The fight is pointless now as the grey in his hair has almost taken over his scalp. He has brown eyes, and isn't the slimmest man alive. By far. He is the main money earner, hopefully my mother's new job as the manager of a new bookstore will suit more to her liking.

My sister, as I said before her name is Jennifer. She is 21 and has my mother's hair colour originally but has dyed it so many time her hair colour will never be the same. The colour at the moment is a dark purple, after trying to dye red hair brown it went wrong. And I don't mean the paraphrase for ginger I mean vivid red, scarlet, or maybe more of a maroon. Her eyes have green, blue and grey all mixed together, unique is a word to cover it. She is average build and has always wanted to live in America, but this was not her idea of what she wanted. Mum just told her 'well then move out!' and she couldn't argue, as she doesn't have a penny to her name in theory.

Then there is me, Alix Jayne Allbrighton, a regular, 16 year old girl. With a not too dark, but not light brown hair colour, my mother is insisting that i get highlights, not a chance, I like my hair colour. My eyes are supposedly unique too. They are brown at first sight, but in the light of the sun my eyes reveal a dark, almost brown yet green outer barrier before going into the brown base colour, gold tints going in and out of my iris. Darker hints of brown where the gold had missed. My best friend Alice told me this one day after going bowling as we were eating in KFC. She is so nice, even though she is a vegetarian she sat with me while I ate what she couldn't, I gave her some of my chips though. My skin is pale, with a tint of tan, which is surprising when you look at weather reports for my home. My hair reaches just below my shoulder blades and when straightened goes even longer, but I don't straighten my hair often, it's a rare occasion when I do.

"Alix?" I heard my mum call to me from the driver's seat. My head shot up from my pillow, I had fallen asleep, very surprised I had missed the drive to our new home. I wasn't convinced I was tired on the plane ride, but it must have taken its toll on me. "We are almost her baby." She soothed, I must have been panicking in my sleep, or disoriented from the mid day snooze. I admired my mum, even though my father and her separated when I was 14 she still moved with him, for me. I don't think I could ever thank her enough.

I yawned and stretched out. "Okay," I sighed, I really WAS tired. I stared out of the window of my dad's old car; he gave us the Hyundai i20 2010MY when this new job gave him a company car, I never wanted to know about the car, just how to play my iPod and the radio, air con and stuff but he insisted that I know all about it. There were kids staring at us, one was a blonde haired boy, with a little bit of a baby face to him. Maybe we could get along; my face doesn't exactly scream 16. I saw the guy next to him, a tall guy of dark skin, with thick strands of hair escaping from his scalp slap him on the arm to wake him up from looking at my car and they continued to walk along the sidewalk.

There were a lot of woods around here; I won't be in there much. I don't hike and I sure as hell don't like getting lost. One time when I was four I got lost in the local shopping centre and had to get escorted to my mother and nana by a police officer. The woman was nice but the uniform can intimidate you a lot when you are 4 years of age. I could have sworn that I saw a blur of white zoom past faster than my car, but my eyes must be playing tricks on me, I should never take a nap, it makes me go loopy.

The house was so great, I could never imagine that my dad was as popular in the holiday/business type of work that would pay him enough for a small house of his own and be able to afford this beautiful structure of a house standing before me. It was three stories high. There was a big grand arch with the entrance to my new home and I just couldn't wait to open it. There were plenty of windows in the front to allow a lot of natural light if it ever reared its head in this town. I approached the door and acknowledged its detail. The doorway must have been carved by hand, in a town this small I bet they could for cheap as well. Then there was a big knocker. I was hoping for something very cliché like a lion's head or something but instead it was just a simple orb of gold, with indentations that must be examined in the near future. I didn't want any more comments from my sister that I was a weirdo, I had been told on countless occasions I didn't need telling at home and at school.

My mother handed me the key and I unlocked the big door, its white wood swinging open to reveal the hall way for our new home. There was a door very close to the left of the doorway, and from what I saw from in the window it was the living room. There was then I door, ajar further down at the back end of the hall which led to the kitchen, another inside there to lead to the pantry and another to the dining area. There was a closet under the stair case where coats, scarves and other items for outdoor wear were kept.

My living room was a beautiful light brown. It was warm and welcoming, with a fireplace in the corner and a plasma screen we had shipped over the week before. Dad had people set up the basic so only our personal touches were needed. He thought of everything. There was even a new couch as our cats Millie and Maggie, had made mince meat of our couch and arm chairs. My mum had already placed fresh flowers in a vase before I had even taken in my new surroundings. The flowers were a full of oranges, yellows, and crèmes that happened to look beautiful with the walls. She placed them delicately on the bay behind where the couch was.

I wandered down to the kitchen, instead of being a brown colour scheme like I thought; this room had a pale blue theme to it. The walls were tiled, one blue then white as a pattern. The floor was hard wood, a beech wood kind of colour. We had the essentials, a fridge/freezer, oven, microwave, kettle etc. We even had a dishwasher! The dining room was a terracotta colour on the walls, the floor a very dark hard wood. There was a big long table, matching the floor, with a white sheet covering it in a diamond shape. There were chairs with terracotta coloured throw pillows on them for comfort and the room made me happy, not just because it was one of the shades of my favourite colour (orange) but it made feel at home.

I found a cellar but I daren't go down there, knowing me I would get locked in. I decided to venture upstairs. There were 5 doors. My room, my mum's room, my sister's room, the bathroom and then the guest bedroom. I didn't need to look in the bathroom to know what was there, as long as there was a toilet, and bath/shower, a sink and a mirror I was made up.

My room was magnificent. Bigger than my last room by miles. It was huge to what I was used to. The walls were the same colour as the dining room but the floors were the colour of the kitchens. There was a huge closet door, a walk in too! I was living the good life. I had a big chocolate brown and orange colour bedding, with hand stitching for the design, slave labour was present but they did the job and I was willing to appreciate. I sat on it, taking it my new customised orange laptop on my beech wood desk with my spinney computer chair, I wasn't afraid to break it I would spin it till I spewed. I lay down and kicked off my orange indie pumps, I didn't want to dirty my double bed all to myself. I loved it, the space was more than I was used to but enough to make me still feel comfortable. I had a radio by my bed, I need noise, I have CD's for my moods that I made myself. Compilations my dad told me they were called. I slipped my chill out CD in the CD/radio combination set and chilled out when I slumped onto my back and drifted into a daydream. But my dream was rudely awakened by a knock at my door. "Honey come downstairs, you need to see this!" I groaned and turned off my music, I was suddenly tense but my iPod was out of charge so I would have to endure it.

I wandered down the stairs, a little hazy from my almost sleep when I saw the front door open. As I took a few steps outside I noticed a different car in the drive. "Mum, what is going on?" I quizzed, wary that Jen had something planned, not sure how but she was crafty when in the mood to be.

"I." She smiled smugly, pointing to herself "just bought you, your first car enjoy!" she smiled, my eyes widened as I ran to the car. I stroked the side of the beetle, my dream car. It was orange and perfect. I turned to acknowledge the two new people unfamiliar to my mind standing beside me with a big grin plastered on my face. "Alix, this is Jacob and his father Billy Black." She introduced. I was astounded by the boys stature, he was already taller than me, must be closer to my sister's age.

"H-hi. It's a pleasure to meet you Jacob," my hand lingered in his grip before moving on to shake Billy's hand. "Billy," I smiled in return, ever since my grandmother passed away from chronic asthma when I was 8 I hadn't met someone in a wheelchair. He wasn't sad, depressed, I could see it in his eyes, he was a generally happy person, admirable. "I get to drive so soon? I have only just got my licence in the post." I giggled, motioning for the keys from Jacob. He tossed them to me and to my surprise I caught them. "I caught them?" I laughed before opening the door for us. "How do you play music first?"

He chuckled at me and explained where my connector must go to play my iPod, and how to work the CD player. The car was basic so I picked it up pretty quickly, which made me glad since my first day was in two days. "You all set?" he checked I nodded, with a lot of pent up enthusiasm, I could exert it on the plane, nothing is more irritating than a girl who won't shut up, even though that is me.

"Do you have a ride to school? We could car pool." I suggested and he shook his head and chuckled in to himself. "What?"

"That is a nice offer but I go to school on the res. Sorry." He looked like he wanted to kick himself. "We should hang out though, you are a cool girl." I blushed a little and he noticed it. We both got out of the car and my mum kept staring at me, as did Billy to Jacob. I shrugged it off and exchanged numbers with Jacob, home and cell, his is cool too, someone worth my time already. This seems promising.

I made dinner that night, Jen didn't bother so mum and I alternated between making breakfast, dinner and lunch, at least when I was off school we did, I have my lunch at school now. That night I made a chicken dinner. Roast potatoes, chicken, gravy, mash, carrots, the whole shebang. To celebrate our new home. I even brought some to my dad. He said it was delicious and that I should take up cooking as profession. He was trying to flatter me it wasn't that good. I have made better before now but I took the compliments, anything for my tiny bit of self esteem.

I slept like a baby and dreamt about what my first day could be like. I wanted it to go well, I knew in a town this small I would be centre of attention but it would die down, right? I was awakened at 8:22 am the next morning my Jake ringing me. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Aww damn, did I wake you?" he asked, truly feeling guilty about it, I almost laughed at his concern; I need to get up early to get into a routine. A lazy moo like me needs structure.

"No, I am always up right now!" sarcasm was evident in my tone. "Sorry, I get sarcastic in the mornings. What's up?" I asked, feeling more awake right now. He sighed in relief as I waited for the question.

"You want to go to the reservation and meet my friends. We are like a pack..." he trailed, like he shouldn't have said something. "Never mind that last part, you interested?" I nodded not knowing he couldn't see me. "Alix?"

"Oh right, yeah I am also slow in the mornings. Sounds good, what we gonna do so I know how to dress." I chortled as I wandered to my closet to look at my recently unpacked clothes. I picked out my comfy section first as he decided on what to plan to do today.

"How about we just meet my friends first and maybe take a stroll down the beach?" a stroll down the beach? Does he want a date? I don't know about this because the last guy I went out with was an utter prick; I don't want to take a chance.

"Sure, sounds good." Damn! What happened to thinking about it brain? I could almost sense his grin spread across his face so I was stuck in it now. "What should I wear?" I asked, this may throw him off.

"Dress warm, it's really cold today." He warned.

"Like usual then?" we both laughed and then hung up. I may or may not have a date with Jacob Black but I am not quite sure. I shrugged off my shoulders and picked out a nice long sleeved shirt, check with a warmer tank top underneath. I wore my denim skirt with black tights and Ugg boots; I got them over here one time, half the price in America than they are in England. I ran down the stairs and grabbed myself a bowl of cereal, golden nuggets to be exact. I left mum a note saying where I was and that I would call if plans changed. And more importantly that I loved her. I didn't like to leave the house without telling her that, I couldn't bear for her to not have heard it if one of us got hurt.

I slung my jacket onto the passenger seat and started the car. I loved having a car to me, myself and I. Jen was livid until mum said that she could drive the family car since mum's job was only a bus ride away. We were all happy bunnies, and I was on my way to La Push for the first time.

_**

* * *

**_

Sooooo, what do you think? Review please? And this story is based on my life a little, I have always wanted to live out the twilight saga myself and this is my chance. Please favourite and alert because your actions help me tremendously. Love you all for reading xx.

_**Chapter 2 coming soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Reservation

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 2- The Reservation**

**Disclaimer-** I unfortunately, after much therapy and depression have understood that I don't and won't own twilight or the sage so I can love instead. (My story though!)

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

The drive seemed shorter somehow, even though it was a fifteen mile journey. I was just thinking of what we were going to do on the beach, start a camp fire kind of thing, I have never been much of and outdoorsy type but I have always loved beaches, and the fact that this one is going to be cold is no different than to England. Formby beach in Liverpool was like ice, but I still had fun with my friend Kate and her dog Penny. Her mum was there but it was mostly me, Kate and Penny.

I am going nuts! I just saw another white blur in the forest, maybe I need my eyes testing or something, because white doesn't belong in a forest unless it has snowed. Surprisingly enough, we don't get a lot of snow back home. It would be nice to see it more. We had a white Christmas a while back. It was so pretty I wanted play with it more than my gifts but soon got distracted when they were opened.

I pulled round the corner of the forest and saw the tiny town emerge, the one shop dead ahead. And stood by this store was the one and only Jacob Black. I pulled up beside the shop and turned off the engine. I opened the door and almost ran to greet Jake with a hug. "Sorry," I smiled, "I'm a hugger." He laughed a little as I unhooked my arms from around his neck.

"You all set to go meet my friends?" I nodded and he slipped into the passenger's seat. I got in the driver's side and since I had learned to drive when we stayed here with my aunt for a few months I was comfortable with driving on the right side of the road instead of the left. "Try to drive on the right side of the road?" he joked cuing me to playfully slap him on the arm, I then continued to drive.

It was mere minutes till we were outside of his small red house. It was so cute. It must have been weird seeing my house then returning to one of this size. Poor Jake, hopefully he will live somewhere where his big exterior can live easily. He had to duck his head to enter his house, he really was getting tall. And his muscle was getting big too. I walked in and saw even bigger guys and a big enough girl. "You guys, this is Alix, she just moved in from England." The big guys easily waved to me, one even picked me up into a death hug, I am pretty sure if Jake hadn't stopped it the term would have been literal. His friends were Sam Uley; he was just a little bit taller than the rest of the guys but Jake was catching up. Then there was Paul, he was the one with the most muscle, he looked peeved to meet me. Then there was Quil and Embry, Quil was the one who picked me up and Embry was the one who laughed hysterically at my predicament, or maybe he was laughing at Jake's reaction. The girl was called Leah; she was quiet and reserved and was the furthest away from Sam, maybe she had a thing with him that ended badly.

"Nice to meet you all. Oh yeah Quil? Don't ever hug me like that again!" I tried my best to sound angry but that just made him guffaw even louder.

"Aww I'm sorry Al." I glared at him. That was a guy's name, and an old one at that.

"Don't call me that either!" I demanded and he nodded, he wasn't going to I could tell that far. I may not be the brightest bulb around but I can tell when someone is or isn't going to do something and he wasn't going to stop.

The group seemed to separate, Leah went off to some place on her own, Quil and Embry were having a sea weed fight, Sam was pinching the bridge of his nose because of this and Paul was flexing his muscles and lifting heavy bits of drift wood. Then there was me and Jake, wandering down the beach. He had his arm around my shoulders and I thought nothing of, I had sat on a friends lap before now, no difference really. "So you think you're gonna like Forks?" he asked, my looking up from the sandy beach to his big brown eyes.

I nodded slowly, trying to compose words. He had a baby face like me, but his worked for him. "Yeah, I mean America is America, and although it doesn't rain half as much back home as it does here, I think I could learn to love it. Do YOU want me to like it here?" I asked, his cheeks turned red at my question, I suppose mine would be too but I didn't have a mirror to check.

"I would, you are, as I have already said, a cool girl." He covered; it took a little bit longer than it should since he had already said it the day before. I nodded and looked straight ahead. We talked about our lives in the past, I shed a few tears about my nana, and Jake said it was stupid for me to have forced happiness to meet Billy, since the wheelchair thing reminded me of her. Then there was dad moving out, he brought me into a sensitive hug and told me he felt bad for me, but then he told me about his mother dying on him when he was younger. It was my turn to comfort.

I flung myself into his arms, which resulted in me also landing in his lap, "I am so sorry you had to go through that Jacob!" I sobbed a little, he had had the time to get over it, but I don't think I could have managed without my mum all this time. "Are you okay?" I asked when he tensed up beneath me. I look to his face and he was blushing. I looked at our position and quickly shot back from him. "I'm sorry." I said blushing a little of the fact I had that effect on him. I didn't think that would ever happen to me, I am not always a guy's first choice. Normally second to last if I'm lucky.

After an hour of telling crappy jokes and poking fun at each other we headed back to the now packed group of benches made of white driftwood. There was the people I had suspected, Quil, Embry, Paul and Sam. I was surprised to spot Leah here but it seemed to be an organised gathering. There was Billy too, I gave him a hug and then spotted the new people. There was a woman who Sam seemed to be with since he had his arm around her. She had a huge claw mark down her face, I chose not to stare, it would be cruel and unfair. Then there a kid called Seth. He had his mother and was at with Leah, must be family."Sis!" he complained to her as she stole his hot dog he was roasting on the fire. Her mother scolded her and made her give it Seth back. She stormed off after that. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit next to him. "Hey I'm Seth." Seth introduced.

"Alix." I smiled to him. I shook his hand and sat back down. Jake handed me a hot dog and I ate it gladly, I didn't realise how hungry I was, I guess a bowl of golden nuggets doesn't last you long. He chuckled when I wolfed it down my gullet, he did the same soon after me and we laughed at our pig like eating styles.

"Where are you from in England?" he asked, I hadn't ever told him that had I?

"Manchester. That is why I don't talk like you would expect me to." I stated taking a look at the time on my phone. Before it hit me it was 6:30pm and I had to be home. "Aww!" I moaned as I put my phone back in my pocket.

"What?" Jake asked, concerned a little.

"I gotta get home." I moaned and he moaned to, it was quite funny. "I know but I have to, I will call or something, we will spend more time together!" I declared and his mood suddenly brightened. He walked me to my car and we stood at the door. There was an awkward silence.

Jake broke it. "Sleep well, and be safe." He came out with. Soon after he said it he flapped his arms around in question to his brain, I giggled and gave him one last hug. He pulled me a little tighter to himself, a little weird for friends. I pulled back and he allowed it.

"I will Jake. Night!" I sighed and climbed into my car; he was in my back mirror before I turned the corner and became hidden by the trees. I took a sigh of relief, he told you he was almost two years younger than you, you can't think of him that way, you will leave soon and he will be heartbroken, as would you. I felt a thud on my car and I halted to a stop. Oh fuck! Did I hit something? But I could still hear the thumping on the roof. It was coming from the roof? I saw red eyes in my back mirror and I began to panic internally. One minute the eyes were there and the next they were at my side. Oh my god. What is this?

It tapped my window for me to wind it down. I shook my head and his hand retreated to smash the window, I covered my face to shield from glass and felt nothing, heard no smash. Just the collision of rocks. As soon as I was sure he was nowhere near me I sped off to my home, I needed to relax.

I ate my dinner in silence and left immediately to the bathroom. I nice hot shower would relax me I suppose. I did for a minute until I began replaying my frightful encounter with some kind of supernatural being. The red eyes lingered in my head, I couldn't believe it. I always wanted to believe in the stories you would see on the movie screens but my mum just said I was living a lie and should believe in what's real. But now I doubt my mother's teachings. What was her logical explanation for this?

I climbed under my heavy duvet and rolled onto my side, I would forget about tonight's journey home, or so I thought.

"_I will Jake. Night!" I sighed and climbed into my car; he was in my back mirror before I turned the corner and became hidden by the trees. I took a sigh of relief, he told you he was almost two years younger than you, you can't think of him that way, you will leave soon and he will be heartbroken, as would you. I felt a thud on my car and I halted to a stop. Oh fuck! Did I hit something? But I could still hear the thumping on the roof. It was coming from the roof? I saw red eyes in my back mirror and I began to panic internally. One minute the eyes were there and the next they were at my side. Oh my god. What is this?_

_It tapped my window for me to wind it down. I shook my head and his hand retreated to smash the window, I covered my face to shield from glass and felt two shards stab into my arm and shoulder. I screamed in pain and fright and shock, especially when I felt a cold arm yank me out of my broken car window. I was still screaming in pain from the glass being pushed further into my arm with this being's grip. _

_He snarled at me and threw me to the ground. "You better shut up!" his voice threatened as I did as told. If anything being told to do something so simple with a threat like that was so simple I had to do it. He smiled "I am glad we understand each other." He stepped down to me and looked me in the eyes by grabbing my chin. "Aww, so beautiful, perfect to kill." He smirked, I tried to pull my chin out of his grasp but instead he broke my jaw. I yelped in pain and hear a woman's laughter from the background._

"_Nice one James." She giggled, kissing him on the cheek. Eww, lovey dovey murderers. And at that moment a 3__rd__ killer appeared behind me. "She smells amazing. Can we do it now?" the lady demanded impatiently._

"_She is right James." The guy behind me stated. "We should play with our food." He smiled, looking down at me with black eyes. Wait a minute! Food?! I began to hyperventilate. _

"_Well, look at that, NOW she panics, not when I break her jaw or yank her out of her car, but when we say she is food." He trailed and all three chuckled a dark evil chuckle. I wanted to plead for my life, I hadn't even started school, here yet but I knew that if I tried it would hurt. "Let's do this." He smiled and tilted my head to the side, stroking my pulse on my neck. Oh my god, I know what they are! _

I shot up in my bed and began to touch my chin, not broken. It was just a dream! Oh my god, I have never had a dream that scary, holy crap. Just then mum burst into my room. She looked at me, my face glowing with a sheet of sweat from my nightmare. "Honey! What's wrong? It was just a dream." She comforted, pulling me into an iron tight grip hug. I nodded and she pulled away. "You sure?" I nodded again, I was afraid to speak in case my jaw broke on me, any figment of my dream coming true would signal my hyperventilation. She got off my bed and looked at me for a while before leaving the room.

I turned to clock and it said 6:30am. I would normally get up for school right about now so I guess I might as well now. I climbed out of bed and wandered into my closet. I remember my friends, Jessica, Cesca, Ela and Becky buying me a going away closet, Cesca's parents are rich and the rest of my friends saved up for me. I remembered Cesca getting all hyped up about something before my birthday, and I wondered what on earth she could have gotten me that was so good. When they gave it to me, I flooded into tears. We had our ups and downs but we had a good foundation once Kerrianne left the group, she was trouble, I could tell.

I pulled out the dress, crème with orange detailing. I like to state the obvious of my favourite colour when I can. I also got my converse heels, they were orange too. I thought I looked pretty funky, with an orange shiny head band to pull my outgrown fringe from my face, my natural flicky locks curled naturally today, if my hair is going to go this way every time I have a nightmare then bring it! I liked my hair this way.

I grabbed my orange boyfriend sweatshirt and left my room. Mum was up to make sure I looked decent for the first day. I looked fine, I knew what was venturing too far and what was just right. I had skin coloured tights on today to keep the exposed skin warm. She nodded in approval and I left the house, orange backpack in tow. I looked better than most days, my cheeks naturally flushed today so blush was not needed.

I drove to school and I was there soon enough. Pulling into spots weren't my strength in driving so I picked the one that had nobody in front of it. There was a car across from me one spot to the left who had a few girls sat around it, the owner of the car sitting on the hood soaking up the attention. He spotted me and stopped talking to the other girls, all eyes on me. I was a paranoid and I was not taking this well, I just thought they were staring because I was a freak or something. "Nice ride!" he said, astounded by it. He was shocked, not taunting.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically as I walked towards the gates. There was a silver car that had pulled up into the car spot just seconds before but the people were waiting inside it. This boy caught up to me and was trying so hard to keep up with my fast pace.

"Where are you from? London?" I stopped to halt. My eyes narrowed into his and he stepped back I little by my sudden uproar of rage.

"Just 'cos I am from England, does NOT mean that I am from London! It is this kind assuming that makes me red with anger to the fact that this is what you think! You know what, do me a favour and look up Manchester, google it!" I spat, the look on his face spelt horrified perfectly, people were now staring and whispering as I barged past him to the office doors. I could hear a faint hysterical laugh coming from the silver Volvo. I rolled my eyes, so freaking funny! "Hi I am Alix Allbrighton, just starting today." I smiled, she smiled back, very pleasantly.

"There you go darling. Enjoy your first day and report back to me with this signed. You won't have to do it again afterwards." I nodded and waved before walking to my first lesson. Maths. Neither my best nor my worst subject. It flew on by. I got my slip signed and retreated to the seat I was told to take. But P.E. arrived, I hated it with a vengeance I will have to do unnecessary exercise, I don't like it, I do my own thanks very much!

Unlike most new girls, I brought my kit to change into. I was in short shorts with my orange converse and a stripy white and orange tank top. Very cute as well in my opinion. I leapt up from my feet to spike and as it hit the gym floor it bounced straight back up and hit a guy on the back of the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed, I ran up to him as he turned to look at who did it. The anger in his eyes died when he turned to me. He eyes me up and down before he just grinned.

"Are you alright? I am so sorry!" I apologised, he laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I am fine and you are?"

"Alix, Alix Allbrighton, you?"

"Mike. Mike Newton. You're new?" I nodded then a girl had come to know as Jessica approached us from behind. Placing her pale hand on the mike's shoulder. Were they dating? But then he subtly shook it off and she knew but not a lot of people were watching so they never noticed.

"She has a major spike huh?" she giggled, she was very peppy, I could learn to like this girl. I nodded and waved as mike returned to his basketball match. Then all of a sudden it was lunch. Jessica walked me there, and we were soon joined by Mike and a guy called Eric, he offered to do a section on me in the school newspaper but I am good. I don't want any more attention that I am already getting.

I was offered a seat with the group, I was making friends in some sense already and I liked it. I had my first day as loner town for the rest of my school year. I was totally set on focusing on my table but that is when I saw them.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 I am working real fast :) I am quite happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and any ideas toss them in a review, I will do my best to work it in with my decisions. R&R please so I know what you think, if you love it, if you hate it, review it. I won't be mad I swear that to you.

_**Chapter 3 coming soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3 : The Cullen's

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 3- The Cullen's**

**Disclaimer-** I unfortunately, after much therapy and depression I have understood that I don't and won't own twilight or the sage so I can love instead. (My story though!)

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

I have never been one that is easy to dazzle. It was always so easy to just walk on through, ignoring what came at me when it did. But these, these, angels gracing this hallowed hall had thrown away my norm, replacing it with total and utter awe. They were beautiful. They were coupled up according to Jessica but one was not. He was a stud were her words, I would be the judge of that.

The first two were the perfect couple of high school students. The guy had the built of the star quarter back and some kind of skin head hair cut, but with enough hair for it to be classed as a hair-cut. He went by Emmett Cullen. The girl had a cheerleader's body (but Jess said they don't do extracurricular activities) and she was named Rosalie, she was the vision of beauty. She had blonde hair, curves in all the right places and a classic beauty mark above the right side of her lip. Her arm was linked into Emmett's and she was looking at him with eyes I haven't used since Jared.

The next couple was one of a small, pixie like girl, with hair to match, her name was Alice. Her hair was a dark brown hair colour, with a flicky hair style. The guy's hair made me instantly think of Einstein, he looked like a mad scientist and was all tense, even with his girlfriend on his arm. His name was Jasper. When Alice and Jasper walked past me he twirled her holding their shared plate of food effortlessly in the other. No shake of balance, no look of caring whether he would drop it or not.

Then there was this 'stud' jess told me about. He walked on his own, looking like the brooding type. He had windswept bronze locks, pushed behind with one hand, staying perfectly in place. His lips were perfect, his skin a granite white colour. But one thing in particular stood out about him, it was his smile. It seemed to erupt onto his face when Jessica spoke of him "But nobody is good enough for him, so, don't waste your time." I believe she may have had an unpleasant experience with him, which seems impossible to not enjoy his company, but things are not always what they seem right?

We had one more lesson left, it was biology. I had done this course before, so in a desperate hope of trying to look smart I took it again. I even enjoyed it back home; hopefully school here isn't too difficult. Mike walked me to class since he shared the same one with me. He felt like a lost puppy to me, always at your heels like he had decided you were his momma. "Hey Mr. Banner? New girl alert!" he called to the teacher, his whole body spinning on his heel to face me.

"Why hello... Alix. Let me sign that slip of yours and you can take a seat next to Mr. Cullen." He smiled, I met him halfway between the two blocks of seats, and my seat was on the left. I was stood in front of the fan, it was cold but with my jacket blocking it I didn't feel the breeze as much. But standing here wasn't what was bothering me; it was the look on Edwards face when I did so. He tensed up, covering his mouth like I smelt. I had a shower last night; I remember that night down to the final atom. I was almost killed by something. I am not sure what it was but if my dream was right it was vampires. But before I could finish my inward rant Mr. Banner was waving my slip in front of my face.

I zoned back in and sighed as I plonked myself on the stool, I turned my face to look at Edward and he was as far as the desk would allow. I smiled in a sad attempt to get him to move his hand and reveal that smile I found exquisite and intriguing. I was denied that access. He just blinked at me but never looked away. Even though I had taken this subject before I still wanted to listen, in case something I got wrong I could correct this year.

His eyes were still glaring into my back, it almost burned, I pulled my hair from slipping down my back to cover my face like a sheet. I almost wanted him to pull it back but it wouldn't happen, he thought I stunk, he really mustn't like strawberries.

The Bella signalled and he shot up, two seconds with a little give and take before the bell rang. I was shocked by how much he wanted to get away. I lifted a strand of hair and sniffed it subtly before mike appeared next to me. "Hey, what did you do to Cullen?" he asked, I shrugged and pushed all my books into my bag. "Let me get that," he offered, I nodded and he winced a little hoping I wouldn't notice.

"Mike, I have weird question for you and answer honestly. Do I smell bad?" I asked leaning my neck into his nose a little and he shook his head, grinning widely at the fact that he was so close to me. "It's just... oh never mind thanks anyway." I sighed and grabbed my book bag from his extended arm. I put on the song I wrote and produced with my cousin. 'I'm still the same' I called it. When my first boyfriend broke up with me I was devastated and we still talk, and I am glad he ended it. I wouldn't have I thought I could love him but not a chance now. He smokes, he drinks and he sleeps with girls left right and centre, I am glad he got me out of there while I still could.

I slammed the car door once I was inside and sat there livid with rage, why would he do that to me? I haven't done a thing to him; all I did was sit next to him. Just trying to mess with me, what an arse hole!

I drove past him and glared, I was so upset I couldn't think. I was waiting for laughter, but he seemed really angry. The drive felt quicker than usual, I think I was just itching to grab my guitar and vent my feelings. I wrote when my mum and dad split, when the guy who will go unnamed dumped me and when my ex best friend Kerrianne hurt my whole group I vented. I called the song, 'messing with my mind' and continued to scream into pillows. I heard a chuckle and my head shot up from my pillow I was burying my face in. I saw Jake. I smiled and placed the pillow back into place on my bed.

"Having fun?" he smiled and I shook my head. He noticed my pad and paper, full of my scrawl I call handwriting, his eyebrow was raised and he shot for the pad. I grabbed it and tossed it in my wardrobe. "Please?" he tried to put for me and it went wrong, I just burst into hysterics.

"No way! Only I read my songs!" as if his eyebrows weren't raised enough they shot even higher, crap he didn't know I write songs, nor that I sung either and he wasn't going to.

"Songs?" I did a face palm and his arm was around me. "It is okay, I won't laugh." I still shook my head. "So what happened to make you so angry?" His hand slid around mine, pressing me into his side.

"Edward Cullen!" I cursed, his name rolled off of my tongue so easily. Jacob stiffened and started to shake a little. "Jake? Chillax no need to be so mad, he is just messing with my head. I smell okay right?" I asked, moving closer to him so he could sniff my hair. He sighed with happiness and then it was confirmed, Edward was a BLEEP, I can't stand him, but I want to.

**

* * *

**

Jacob POV

I chuckled at her tantrum. She was so cute when she did this, I hadn't seen it before but it just made me like her even more. She didn't like me back and I shouldn't get involved anyway. She isn't my imprint, I would know otherwise, and she would too. Her head shot up from the pillow she was screaming into, smiled and put the pillow back in place. "Having fun?" I retorted and she shook her head.

I looked beside her to notice a writing pad, full of her handwriting, difficult to read myself but I would ask her to read it to me if she would. And the way her eyes shot open that would be a no to that thought, so action must be taken. I ran for the pad and she grabbed it quicker, she tossed it into her closet. "Please?" I tried to pout, never my strong point and when I think about this later in wolf form, Embry and Quil will NEVER let me hear the end of it.

"No way! Only I read my songs!" songs? She writes songs? Wait does that mean she sings to? Oh my god, why can't she be my imprint she is perfect! My eyebrows shot higher as she said it, she has me hooked, if anything I hope I never meet my imprint I want her.

"Songs?" I asked and she threw her face into her palm. She doesn't want to talk about it does she? I can step around it till I can get a hold of that book, I want to know how she feels when she feels it, and I care so much so fast, it isn't fair on either of us; I care more about her than she will ever know. "So what happened to make you so angry?" I asked, putting my arm around her.

"Edward Cullen!" she spat, I began to shake, oh my god what has that low life leech done to my Alix, if he has laid one hand on her pretty little head I will rip his head off, treaty or no treaty. "Jake? Chillax no need to be so mad, he is just messing with my head. I smell okay right?" she asked, leaning her head on my shoulder, I assumed I was meant to sniff her. I leant down and inhaled her magnificent scent, it was strawberries, and I love strawberries. I sighed a happy sigh and smiled then she got mad all of a sudden, did he say she smelt bad. I need to talk to those leeches.

"I have to get back, just wanted to see how your first day went. Later." I sighed again and walked out to the rabbit. I wasn't supposed to be driving I wouldn't be sixteen for a year and a bit but Billy didn't care, someone needed to drive so I volunteered, Sam had a life of his own to be worrying about an old member of the pack getting from A-Z easily when I could take him so easily.

I entered the house and ran to the phone. 555- 0891 was their number, I knew it for announcement of the treaty being broken but if we needed to call for any reason it was common courtesy to know each other's. "Hello?" I heard the head leech ask.

"It is Jacob Black, where is that _Edward_?" I hissed, he went silent, I heard sobbing from the background. Carlisle cleared his throat before answering my question.

"He is gone." He said simply, sobbing a little before composing himself, it mustn't have been something they wanted to happen.

"Well where did he go?!" rage was flooding through my speech. I shouldn't be so impolite but when the heart is involved we cannot control our emotions as well. We just want to protect and avenge the pain of the holders of our hearts, even if they didn't give you theirs in return.

"Alice wants to speak to you." He cried, before I heard the phone rattle with the exchange, I heard her throat clear before she told me what she wanted to say.

"Don't do it Jacob. He has left for Alaska, but leave him be. He can't be around Alix. He didn't want to bite her." She sighed. I was left astounded. What do you say to that? But then again this must be an amazing thing, no mind reader around here, one less vamp to worry about breaking the treaty and one less guy to steer my true loves affection. Wait a minute! I was _jealous_ of a vampire! A bloodsucker, a leech, a parasite, a total and utter waste of space. "I may not be able to see you but I can hear you, your voice involuntarily voices your thoughts, once we told you, you would have skipped off to Alaska and started the fight that would break the treaty we have worked so hard to uphold. It's for the people more than you!" she spat, she hated me and my kind but the fact that it had left Alix, made me elated.

"Okay then, sorry to bother you." I cheered, I heard a scoff in the background from another vampire and I hung up the phone. "Yes!" I laughed, before turning back to my dad.

"What's wrong son?" Billy asked whilst examining my huge grin, he was worried because of part of the conversation. "Jacob Ephraim Black! I demand an explanation!"

"No biggy dad! Edward Cullen has skipped off to Alaska! He's gone!" I laughed doing a little cabbage patching before I looked at Billy's mixed emotional face. He was happy, like I was, yet he was sad, unlike me. "Dad what's wrong? This is amazing news, one less vamp to worry about!" he shook his head at me, wheeled over and placed his chunky hand on my shoulder, as best he could anyway.

"Do you not have morals? If I went missing, Carlisle would help you look, whether you wanted his help or not. Be nice to them!" he scolded. My father, son of the famous alpha that formed this treaty, is telling me to be nice to a coven of vampires. Impossible, they may feel human but that doesn't make them human. Okay so I am not technically but minus the shape shifting I am.

I nodded, to make him happy and then went out for a run. I loved being a wolf, I felt free. I ran into the bushes and phased. I heard the thoughts of Sam, Embry and Quil. They thought to me that Paul was out running the parameter for any signs of danger. We do this on a daily basis, especially since there have been rumours of some nomad's coming onto our land.

_You tried to pout? _Embry thought to me, Quil laughing uncontrollably in his mind. Even in wolf form he was literally ROFL-ing. I rolled my eyes and even Sam barked a little at my vision. He composed himself and barked the command for Quil to get his act together. This was going to be a looooong night.

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

After Jake left I was calm. He managed to chill me out, not a lot of people can do that easily, but today I have come to the realisation that my life isn't the same anymore, I am being dazzled and chilled out, this isn't right! I left my mind to wander and before I knew it the dream came back. I had fallen asleep.

I got a little further this time, I heard the others complain saying things such as "Laurent, why do you get to do it!?" and "we should all do it!" James, Victoria and Laurent. Those were my potential attackers and I would never know it, I had been saved. But now I wish I hadn't covered my face. I want to know my saviour, even if they were one of them, and they were only fighting over my blood. A vampire existing was deemed impossible for me at a very early age, so the thought never crossed my mind until it all added up. They were fast, strong and wanted to drink my blood. I wish they would get it over and done with, I am so sick and tired of dreading Edward covering his nose tomorrow in biology. It is too painful to have someone that beautiful to be repulsed by you.

I shot up and wrote down my dream. Word for word, the sights, the smells, the sounds. I could NEVER forget this dream; this was what I could use to keep my mind open, dreaming my dreams are only half the battle. If I wanted to remember this then writing must be done, with my best English skills, and my best pen and paper, this was the highlight of my life so far, and it must be documented.

I pushed the book to the back of my wardrobe, in my secret cubby hole. It held photo's of people I had loved and missed, the ones that I could take my anger out on, things I had been given that brought back memories I may want in future life, but at the moment were wanted forgotten. I sighed and changed into my poodle pyjamas. I was in a comfy night mood.

My life was going to change drastically, whether I like it or not so I may as well just say bring it on. My future is inevitable.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading you guy's. Read and review, I have one review from someone named Alice? So thanks Alice I will keep it up and your feedback means the world to me, remember that!

_**Chapter 4 coming soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : He's Back

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 4- He's Back**

**Disclaimer-** I unfortunately, after much therapy and depression I have understood that I don't and won't own twilight or the saga so I can love instead. (My story though!) P.S I do not own the song used in this chapter :)

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

School has been a bore fest! Edward Cullen has disappeared, nothing serious but god! I wanted to confront him, demand his reason for thinking I smell bad, I mean he was on edge and it turns out that he actually tried to dodge lessons for something else, anything else. Who does he think he is? I wonder if he skipped town, nope, no way, the whole family would have gone.

Mike and Eric keep dropping hints about the upcoming dance. I don't want to hurt their feelings because... I don't like them like that. I mean, every time one of them tries the other cuts the other off. It's like they are fighting over me like a toy. Jessica wasn't kidding when she said that I was the shiny new toy.

"Hey Alix?" Mike asked. Yay round two. "I was wondering if you know you wanted to-"

"Oh my god!" I gasped as we walked into biology. His gaze turned to where mine had paused. He sighed in defeat and walked to his seat. I saw him and felt guilty but I just decided this was my chance, to let out my rage; songs weren't covering it enough now. I saw him use a crooked smile at my shock and I sat down. But sure enough I tripped but managed to steady myself. I am sure he noticed but no one else seemed to.

"Hello." He said after 5 minutes. "I am Edward Cullen. I am sorry I didn't have chance to introduce myself-"

"Let me stop you right there!" his eyes widened in shock. "You had plenty of chances to talk to me, okay? But you didn't. Now that's cleared up. Hi, I'm Alix." I hissed, the cheek, didn't have chance to introduce himself? He had a whole hour! I turned to write down some more song ideas in my note pad but ended up sketching my dreams. I do it subconsciously and I don't think he looked.

He coughed a little and continued to try to talk to me. "So how do you like the weather?" this topic is the topic of death for a conversation. I stiffened up and slowly turned my head to the side to look him in the face. "What?" his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You are asking about the weather? Seriously? That is... never mind." I laughed, he was dazzling me again and again and I couldn't help it, or deny him the access. "Erm, I guess it isn't that much different from back home, it is more wet than home though, but we have our fair share. What about you? You like it?"

He chuckled, "Yeah I guess I do." He glanced down at my page and it was in his firm grasp before I could protest. "What is this drawing of?"

"My dream, it's about three nomad vampires who attack me. Weird huh?" I joked; he tensed up and looked out to the woods. "It's not real. Dude, you are easily spooked." He fake laughed with my genuine one and then I realised, he thought I was serious. "I hope they are real." I whispered to myself.

"You want these things to be real?" he asked, seriously surprised, as was I that not only had I wished for vampires to come to Forks, but he had heard me.

"Well, yeah. I love the supernatural." I smiled and he did too, with that crooked smile I loved. Wait I loved it now? Make up your mind Alix!

"What brought you here?"

"That's a little complicated." I snapped.

"I think I can keep up." He smirked at my reaction.

"Okay that is majorly cheeky! This is my personal life!" who did he think he was, the king of England? Well he wasn't, it is still a queen, I think her son will die before she does ha-ha! He looked into my eyes and crap, I spilled over. "Well, my mum and dad split up when I was 14 but then he got this job here a couple months ago I would not settle for once a year visits so my dad managed to get us a house over here. And a cheap apartment for him."

"Not so complicated really." He laughed. I growled at him and turned to face the board. The work was easy; I did it last year for my exam presentation so I was positive on my answers.

"Prophase." I said writing it down. "Check it then!" I smiled before pushing the microscope toward him. He hesitantly took it and looked inside it.

"Prophase." He admitted.

"Like I said." I laughed and he switched the slides. "And I know it's not complicated. It was meant to get you off my back." I sighed, still scribbling at my drawing, the vibrant hair of the lady being coloured in, even in the pitch black of my dreams her hair almost glowed in the moonlight.

"I annoy you?" he asked and he looked down the neck of the scope. My head shot round to look at his face from the side view. He was smirking at this and he pulled back. "Anaphase." He smiled.

"Umm, can I check?" I asked and he nodded, pushing the microscope effortlessly to me, I blinked at his strength and peeked inside. Damn he was right! I groaned and wrote it down. He started laughing, "Yeah yeah ha-ha you were right." I said sarcastically and I continued with my drawing.

"You are quite the drawer." He smiled, I looked up into his eyes and they were gold now. I distinctly remember an onyx eye colour roaming his eyes before.

"Thanks. Hey where were you last week?" I quizzed, peeking at the next slide. He tensed as I assumed he was remembering the previous encounter where I 'smelt' bad.

"I had a personal engagement." He said, simple enough. But I wanted to make him suffer and tell me the dirty details.

"I am sure I will understand why you weren't here at school." I smiled, leaning in a little further to his side of the table. He didn't like it pushed the chair away a little. "See? Not nice when other people butt into other people's lives is it?" I smirked, returning to my original position, Edward doing the same. "By the way, it's interphase." I pushed the scope to him before he could ask. He nodded after looking and wrote it down.

Mr. Banner appeared and smiled at our progress. "Alix, Edward. Have you done this before Alix?"

I nodded sheepishly and laughed, as did Mr. Banner. "It wasn't with onion root though. So it is a little new." I comforted, I don't think he enjoyed the fact that Britain had gotten to me first. He nodded and heard mumble about how stupid the British schooling system is. He was just jealous ha-ha. "Edward?" I asked and he looked up to meet my eyes. "Um, do you get contacts?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No why?"

"Well, okay not to sound stalker-ish or anything, but, your eyes were pitch black the last time I saw you. And now they are like, gold." He chuckled and then sighed shaking his head.

"It the, um fluorescents." I nodded, not believing his convincing tone. The bell rang just seconds after and he flashed out the door.

"Nice." I sighed and picked up my books and drawing pad before running into Mike and Eric babbling about the dance or something. Great I am being argued over by two guys who I don't even want a smidge. Eric would be perfect with Angela and Mike would be great with Jessica but they just can't seem to get it together and ask each other out. "Mike, Eric." I smiled and nodded to each of them before gathering my bearings from falling into them and left the room.

The drive home was uneventful. I had moved on to Taylor Swift now on my iPod and it was 'White Horse'. I hummed to the chorus as I swerved out of the lot. I saw Edward leaning against his car and I sighed, he looked flawless and I like just a few flaws in a guy. He was too perfect. I shook the thought and continued on home.

I opened the door to find a note attached to the hallway phone. It read:

'_Alix and Jen, I have to work late at the bookstore, love mum xx'_

I shrugged out of my boyfriend sweatshirt and tossed it in the closet. Wandering through the house was something I found fun. When I had the time it would help me familiarise. I decided I was lonely and Jen texted saying she was going out tonight to go partying with some of her new friends from her new job with dad so it was me myself and I and I was not looking forward to it. I pulled out my phone and clicked speed dial number 1.

"Hello?" I heard Jake answer.

"Yo!" I laughed "I am all alone and bored and very clearly lonely. Please come and entertain me?" I heard a low throaty chuckled I assume he was on speaker with me.

"Alix!" he hissed, the whole group was there, I don't think he knew how to change it back.

"Aww come on! You can pout again, that should make me laugh!" I taunted and then roars of laughter erupted through the phone. "Please Jakey?"

"Fine!" he snapped, defeated by a girl that should be funny. "Be there in ten." I heard Quil question his manhood then the phone disconnected. I slid my phone back into my pocket and waited. Then right on queue Jake appeared in my front window motioning for the door to be opened. I wrote in my pad UNLOCKED! And he sighed entering my house he sighed. "That is majorly stupid you know that?" I nodded and hugged him tight. "Hello to you too." He laughed.

"Hey. Sorry to embarrass you over the phone but that was class!" I burst into laughter and he fireman lifted me up. "Jake!" I yelled as he dragged upstairs with some duct tape and a chair. I don't know how he managed it but he taped me to the chair and started to root through my closet. "NO!" I screamed.

"What?" I began to blush. He placed his hand down and picked up something soft. He turned his face from my bright red face to his hand and saw he was holding my white bra with diamonds on the piece connecting the cups. His face went bright red and began laughing. "What!?"

"You are practically fondling my chest right now!" I and then I burst into hysterics in my chair. He threw the bra back into the drawer he got it from in my closet. Then he found it, my folder. My song folder. "Jake don't do it!"

"This is my only payback, I want to do it right." He flicked through it. "You owe me so if I untie you; you have to play it for me deal?" I nodded as the duct tape was starting to kill my hands. I rubbed them in pain and groaned at the fact that I have to play my song for him.

I grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him into the attic, this is where we kept my piano. It was convenient and quaint and a place only I and my family, now adding Jake knew about. I was all set and then I opened my mouth and the lyrics flew out.

_In the light of the sun_

_Is there anyone_

_Oh it has begun_

_Oh dear you look so lost_

_Eyes are red_

_And tears are shed_

_The world you must have crossed_

_You said_

_You don't know me_

_And you don't even care_

_Oh yeah_

_He said you don't know me_

_And you don't wear my chains_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah_

_Essential yet appealed_

_Carry all your thoughts_

_Across an open field_

_When flowers gaze at you_

_They're not the only ones_

_Who cry when they see you_

_You said_

_You don't know me_

_And you don't even care_

_Oh yeah_

_He said you don't know me_

_And you don't wear my chains_

_Oh yeah_

_He said I think I'll go to Boston_

_Think I'll start a new life_

_I think I'll start it over_

_Where no one knows my name_

_I'll get out of California_

_I'm tired of the weather_

_Think I'll get a lover_

_And fly her out to Spain_

_I think I'll go to Boston_

_I think that I'm just tired_

_I think I need a new town_

_To leave this all behind_

_I think I need a sunrise_

_I'm tired of Sunset_

_I hear it's nice in the summer_

_Some snow would be nice_

_Oh yeah_

_Boston_

_No one knows my name_

_Yeah_

_No one knows my name_

_No one knows my name_

_Yeah _

_Boston_

_No one knows my name_

I stopped and silence filled the room. I had never played that song to anybody. I wrote this song for the guy I had feelings for, when he said I didn't understand him, and I was leaving. Jake was stunned, that not only that came out of my mouth, but that came from my thoughts too. I waved my hand in front of his face; he blinked but still stayed frozen. "I knew it! It was awful right? Never mind you don't have to say it." I sighed and got up from the piano but was pulled back down by Jake. He didn't want me to leave.

He placed his huge hands from my wrist to my cheeks, forcing me to look into his eyes. "You have it wrong, I loved it." He brought me a little closer to him. I could feel the heat of his breath on my rosy cheeks. He was inches away from my face, I knew what he was going to do, and he was going to kiss me. He closed his eyes and I did the same. I didn't want him to stop, he was cute, strong, funny and just gave me the biggest compliment by listening to my music and like, without being biased.

I took in a breath right before his warm lips touched my cooler ones. I hadn't noticed his radiating heat before we were in this direct contact. I locked my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer by placing both hands on the small of my back. I was sat on his lap now on the piano bench but then it happened. The guy I SHOULD be thinking about was not in my mind, it was Edward. I pulled away unsuccessfully but then Jake felt the tugging and released me from his grasp.

"I shouldn't have done that." I whispered, slipping to the opposite side of the bench placing my hands on my knees looking down at my legs. I couldn't look at him, this was too weird. I mean he was my best friend here, and I kissed him, and he kissed me back. He may have started it but I had to finish it before it went beyond repair, but could I fix it now? "I'm sorry Jake, I like you but if it didn't work out then I would lose my best friend. I couldn't face that." I sighed, and he stood up.

**

* * *

**

Jacob POV

The last note fled from her pink lips and I was stunned. Who would do this to her? Alix is amazing, pretty, funny, and quirky and has an amazing voice and talent. She is like the poster child for the perfect girlfriend, I couldn't shake the thought, and I wanted her, imprint or no imprint. She waited for speech to come from me, but I was so stunned and frantically trying to plot how to make my move that I couldn't say anything. She waved her hand in front of my face and I blinked, there was some response that she hadn't put me into total shock.

"I knew it! It was awful right? Never mind you don't have to say it." She sighed and got up from the piano bench. NO! I grabbed her hand and I felt her cold skin warm from my touch, I pulled her back onto the bench and looked into her eyes.

I moved my hands from her wrist and placed them delicately onto her rosy cheeks. I smiled "You have it wrong, I loved it." This was my moment, I brought her closer to me and it clicked in her head but she didn't stop it. I felt my breath bounce back onto my face from her red cheeks; I stroked her face lightly as I proceeded toward her face. We were inches away and I saw her take in a deep breath before my lips touched hers.

As suspected, with my red hot temperature compared to her regular human temperature, there was a very noticeable difference. I felt her lock her arms around my neck, and in turn I shifted my hands from her cheeks to the small of her back, yanking her slightly till she was placed delicately on my lap. All of a sudden I felt her face tugging back, I assumed it was at first to find a better position for a better kiss but she continued so I let her leave my face.

"I shouldn't have done that." She sighed, that made my heart drop. She kissed me back; she didn't try to stop me as well before I even had the chance. She wanted it, yet now she couldn't even bring herself to look at me. She just placed her petite hands on her knees whilst looking at her legs. And then she continued to speak. "I'm sorry Jake, I like you but if it didn't work out then I would lose my best friend. I couldn't face that." She let out another sigh and I shot up. I can't believe I did that! I kissed her, and she freaked out. But, she just wants to be a friend? That sucks! I am a catch, alright.

"In that case, I suddenly feel real awkward. I will, um, call you, l-later. Bye!" I stuttered before shooting out of her house. I was so upset, and ashamed. I can't believe I made a pass at a girl who wasn't my imprint. Sam will be pissed.

I phased once deep in the woods. _Jacob, pack meeting now!_ Sam ordered, damn I'm screwed. I ran towards their scents and found them near a clearing like a meadow. _You have some explaining to do._ Sam demanded and I complied.

_I got caught up in the moment Sam. I know she isn't my imprint but... I just love her so much._ I heard Leah scoff from the background.

_I've heard that before. But where did I hear it Mr. Almighty alpha?_ She spat, Sam flinched from the memory of him breaking Leah's heart. _You are truly an imbecile Jake. I'm out._ She thought before phasing behind a tree and emerging changed. "Later dogs!" she chuckled before leaving the clearing.

_She right Jake. This was stupid._ Did he not know she denied me a relationship? I bet she likes someone else. _Oh Jake, I didn't know that part. Then meeting dismissed, if she doesn't want a relationship then you are off the hook_ I felt him be relieved at an innocent heart being saved.

I phased back and got changed. I was tired; I wanted my well deserved sleep, I had had a busy day today.

* * *

**Sooooo, tell me what you think :D R&R please 'cos I REALLY need to know what y'all think please, please, please!!!!! Ty do much enjoy the rest of my story and new chapters as soon as possible.**

_**Chapter 5 coming soon**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Holy Crap!

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 5- Holy Crap!**

**Disclaimer-** I unfortunately, after much therapy and depression I have understood that I don't and won't own twilight or the saga so I can love instead. (My story though!)

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

I woke up, praying it was just a dream but then there it was. Vivid in my brain like it was happening at that very moment, I was kissing Jake (wow!) yet I was thinking about Edward. What the actual hell? Jake liked me, wanted to kiss me and my stupid brain, my bedazzled brain thought of the dazzler himself. I cannot believe I was so dumb, I knew it. I knew I liked Edward a little more than I liked to let on but I still let Jake kiss me. Maybe it was a sad attempt to stop my heart from feeling what it felt, I failed miserably.

I groaned as I checked the time. 6:30 am it read. I didn't have to be up for a while but I guess I might as well, if I go back to sleep then I won't get back up. But maybe that wouldn't be the worst idea. I shook my head; I am not playing hooky so early into my time here.

I walked into the closet and pulled out my favourite dark blue skinny jeans and grabbed my music tee-shirt. I added my grey cardigan and my converse. Picking my accessories was essential; they polish off the outfit for you. I picked out my favourite diamond necklace. It was in the shape of a tiger tooth but was diamante. It was given to me by my cousin Hayden. He said I reminded him of a tiger, ruthless and fearless. He really didn't know me that well when you think about it. I have fears of losing those I love, being hurt intentionally and dying of cancer. That is my worst fear.

I decided to have mocha as my morning drink today. To keep me going through the day, but I couldn't drink coffee straight off, I needed chocolate in there to even out the taste. I chugged it, letting the look-warm liquid flood my stomach. I sighed with enjoyment as I put the cup in the dishwater after the final swallow.

I was out of the house by 5 to 8, I had plenty of time to get to school, but I wanted to be early today, to see if Edwards' new regime of talking to me keeps itself up. I also just wanted to see him really, it's sad I know as he very obviously doesn't like me like that, maybe I should have just gotten with Jake last night. Became HIS girlfriend, not just a friend he kissed that one time. But I shook that thought away quickly, I couldn't deck in our friendship, if it was meant to be Edward wouldn't have crept into my mind.

The second I opened the door I was hit with the snow I had longed for since I got here. I loved the snow; it made me happy and feel carefree. At least that was till I skidded onto the front of my car, but at least I found the note Jake had left me. "Alix, I put snow tracks on your tires, you are welcome. Kiss" I read aloud to myself, I sighed, the kiss threw me off guard and balance and I dropped to my butt on the floor. "Ow!" I yelled, my butt was now cold and numb, yay! (Sarcasm)

I climbed into my car and turned the heat on full blast as with my music. I played the song I played for Jake last night, I had them recorded by my cousin, he bought me the recording equipment to make my dream happen, and I was so grateful.

I relived the night in my head, savouring the kiss, the kiss that made me smile, made me happy and made me want to scream, but it wasn't enough. Jake was a step down from what I truly wanted, but I wanted to want Jake so badly. I shook away the thoughts and continued to drive. I saw more white in the forest, this time it was blurred with gray and black, with a tint of a familiar colour I couldn't place my finger on. Great! My crazy, messed up mind is seeing more than white now, woop!

I pulled into the lot and didn't see a soul there, until five minutes later when the usual early birds filed in. I saw the nerds scuttle off inside to the library I could only assume, the breakfasts here were not as appetising as you would wish to believe. It's quicker and cheaper just to eat at home. Then the silver Volvo arrived, with Edward, Alice and Jasper filing out, a jeep coming in next with the other two, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward glanced at me smiled at me and hopped his butt onto the front of his car. Alice and Jasper sat next to each other still half inside half out of the car and I just emerged from the door of mine.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them, they were so beautiful, graceful and elegant were the only words that could spring to mind. They were like 4 cars down the lot from me and as I tried to look away I managed it with severe difficulty, until a loud screech rung in my ears and I was on red alert. I had a movie moment when it all slowed down and I saw it all clearly.

A blue van, dark blue- a great colour for the darker hours if you wanted to be hidden- approached me at full speed. There was a frantic Tyler in the front seat, killing the breaks trying to stop, whilst swerving at the same time, trying not to hit me at a frontal angle. I saw a few shocked teens that had now filled the once empty car park, trying to acknowledge what was happening and then there was a frozen faced Edward Cullen, Alice making the same face. I glanced back to the van in my slow motion moment.

I wanted to duck in my arms, cover my vision so I didn't have to see my death yet I couldn't look away. I was fixated on my death. I missed my saviour last time I was almost killed; at least I think I was going to be killed, unless my dream wasn't a vision of what COULD have happened, and was just a figment of my vivid imagination. I didn't care; if I was going to die I didn't want to see it.

In the time my slow motion moment had given me I could have just ran with my best try to get away, my car would be totalled but at least I wouldn't be. I turned to run, clearly too late but at least I would have taken the chance I was given at some point but I was pushed to the floor, cracking my skull against the cold, black tarmac.

I took my gaze from the floor I had just hit and looked up to not only see the van, stopped just inches from my fragile cheeks with a huge dent in the side but what made the dent intrigued me. It curved around the clenched left fist of Edward Cullen. I blinked re-opening my eyes to make sure he was still there. His cold hand was on my face, forcing me to be pierced with his golden attack strategy.

"Alix! Are you okay?" I nodded and tried to get up. Only to be held back down by his ironclad grip. I looked puzzled at him and he shook his head. "Oh, no you don't!" he chuckled a little, my eyebrows forced to be burrowed together in confusion. "You hit your head pretty hard," he stated. I protested and then it hit me, Edward was lay on top of me; I kind of get how Jake felt when we were on the beach. I forced him to allow me access to sit up, he didn't want to but I persisted.

When my head reached to as high as it was going to go I felt my surroundings spin around. Like a whirlpool was sucking it all away, I let my back flop to the floor, feeling a cold, firm hand stop me from crashing to the ground completely. "There it is," I groaned, and he chuckled again.

"Like I said!" then he laughed a little louder. I glared shutting his beautifully carved marble like mouth.

"This is no laughing matter Edward Cullen. Ow! My freaking head." I wanted to cry but there was no way I could cry in front of Edward Cullen without hearing about it later. He laid my back down to the cold floor and I flinched in shock. Which was colder? Edward's hands or the floor? I had no clue I just wanted to be warm again, if I ever could be in Forks. I heard roars of worry begin to erupt from my school mates.

I could definitely hear Mike, especially as he got closer and Edward rumbled a low growl from his chest. Wow, he REALLY didn't like Mike; I just thought they had differences. "I'm cold Edward." I stuttered, shivering as I said it. He removed his grasp from my shoulders keeping me down and shot to the place where the van had spun off a little and collided with the car next to mine, I was lucky that my car was unscathed.

I propped myself up against my car and looked up to see Tyler. "Tyler? Wake up!" I called and he stirred. If that was all you had to do to a knocked out person how do people live in comas? "Are you alright?" I asked really worried about him, he was bleeding but my head was throbbing. Nope his was definitely worse. I crawled over to his side of the wreckage and fought the urge to try and open the door.

"Alix, are YOU okay? You almost got hit by me. I am so sorry I tried to-" he tried but I let out a cold hard shush from my bright red lips.

"I am fine. I hit my head but no bleeding. And, you still didn't answer my question." I tried to joke but he was guilt ridden from an almost accident. "The ambulances will be here soon, I can feel it." I sighed, holding the hand he had managed to get out of the conveniently cracked open window. I heard another growl and looked to Edward. "How's your hand Edward?"

"Cullen's here?" Tyler asked, unable to see him at the end of the mess cluttering the car park. I nodded and Edward came into view of Tyler.

"My hand?" he asked, looking puzzled that I had noticed.

"Yeah, you hit the van with it right?" I asked, doubting myself a little until he paused for an unnecessarily long time. That confirmed it, he did something. Although not sure what it was, I was sure about it that something had happened.

He played with a strand of his hair before laughing a little. "You did hit your head Alix; I am not surprised you are hallucinating." The sirens seared through the air signalling the cries to stop and the emergency paramedics to get the van moved. I looked to Edward to frown at him; if he pushed the van away then I wanted to know. Not to tell people or announce he is a superhuman but to have some kind of recognition that I really wasn't losing my mind.

"I'm not-" the van suddenly jerked away from us revealing the open world I had silently said goodbye to. I gasped when I saw Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and even Lauren in tears, some more fluent than others. Then things went faster than I thought humanly possible.

Before I knew what was happening, nor had the chance to deny it I was attached to a stretcher being lifted into the back of the ambulance. "I'm fine!" I screamed and Edward shook his head.

"She hit her head when I got her to the floor. I would check it out." He whispered.

"Traitor!" I yelled and he smiled, crookedly of course. I motioned for him to come over before they 'loaded' me, he came and I pulled his ear to my mouth. "I WILL get an explanation Edward." I warned and he chuckled.

"Fine! Just get out of here." He waved goodbye and I was left to await the freak outs from my family and friends. Mum was going to without a doubt have a panic attack. Dad would be worried but wouldn't scream at the top his lungs in fear for my life. Jen probably wouldn't care at all, and I knew for a fact that nana would have heart attack if I don't tell her.

The ride was silent since I was on my own and I had chance to process my thoughts. At least I thought I would cos all of a sudden Jacobs's ringtone shot through the tiny back of the ambulance. I glanced at the guy in the mirror and he nodded. "Hey Jake!" I cheered.

"Are you alright? I heard about the car accident." He panicked. He had heard about it already? It happen like 10 minutes before the call, whoever spreads new that fast deserves and award.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled, he clicked his tongue and I heard Quil and Embry in tears about my near death experience. I chuckled "Is that who I think it is in the background?" I laughed, Jacob doing the same. "But in fact, Edward Cullen saved me!" I chuckled, but this time it was not returned.

"He did WHAT!?" crap, did I just verbally shoot him in the head? "He a freakin'..." he trailed and tried to rephrase, I wanted to know what the hell was going on but I guess that was never going to happen. "Never mind, I am coming to the hospital to see you, I think you might sweeten it up so I have to see it for myself." The line clicked and was followed with the buzzing noise of being hung up on. I sighed and shut my phone.

The ambulance pulled up outside the hospital and 'unloaded' me. I complained saying I could walk but they still pushed me inside on wheels. I groaned and tried to cover my face from the many people looking at me because of my protest.

Once in the emergency room I spotted Tyler was already here, with Edward by his side. That little stupid little.... I glared at him anyway. He smirked and continued to wait for Tyler to wake up again, he was put to sleep as for his fear of needles, and I was with him on that one. Needles and I just don't mix.

I was there for like 5 minutes before my mother came bursting through the door with a worried look on her face. "I am fine!" I protested before she had chance to ask. "Someone," I emphasised looking towards Edward, "made a show and dance over me bumping my head a little on the ground but it is fine. Again, fine!" I said the last bit slower and she nodded.

"I heard that you almost got hit by..." she turned to look at a very guilty looking Tyler. "You could have killed her, have THAT on your conscience!" she cursed. I touched her arm and shook my head at her when she turned around to look into my eyes.

"Don't say that, he was trying to stop, it was icy today." I assured, she nodded and slumped into a chair next to the bed I should be sat on.

"I heard that there was a new patient in my ER. I didn't believe it, hi I'm Carlisle." He smiled holding his hand out for me to shake. I did hesitantly, this was Edward's father. "I see you met Edward." He smiled as he checked the clipboard with my details. "Your vitals seem okay, look here." He said quietly and soothingly and I looked to the finger he signalled. He shone a bright torch into my eyes one at a time until he was sure I was fine. "You took quite a spin, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, some don't believe me when I tell them!" I looked to Edward at the word 'some' and Carlisle noticed. "Watch!" I challenged. I hopped to my feet instantly and began to walk until my legs buckled beneath me, (not being able to walk for a while takes it out of you.) I fell right to my side and landed quickly into Edward's chest. "You need a jacket or something. You are like ice!" I commented.

"And you apparently need someone to walk you everywhere." I heard a growl from beside us closest to the door and I looked to see Jacob. Edward gasped and cupped his mouth quickly running towards his father leaving me to walk towards my friend. Edward and Carlisle started whispering to each other and then stopped abruptly.

"Jake!" I squealed and practically pushed all my weight onto him, but he didn't even wobble. "See? I am fine, you didn't need to see me to know that!" I giggled and he stroked my cheek, getting a very obvious rise out of Edward who swiftly ran out of the room, his father hot on his heels. I shrugged and looked to Jacob; we were now both stood on the floor.

"I will leave you two kids alone." Mum smiled, winking to me as she left. I cringed at her crudeness and then turned to look back at Jacob.

I sighed and sat on the bed, looking to side and patting it for Jake to follow. He did as told and I began, "Jake, about last night. I am sorry." He said the last bit at the same time as me. "Why are you sorry?"

"I kissed you, you didn't want it, and I am sorry."

"Hello? I kissed you back. I just... don't want to ruin the friendship we have, if it is meant to be it will happen again like fate." I placed my hand on his and sighed, "Jake, I love you. But I can't BE with you." I stood up and he pulled me back down onto his lips. I shrieked, not the reaction he was hoping for but he didn't let me go this time. I tried to mumble Jake to get him to stop but I couldn't get a word out. I kept hitting his shoulders with my barely free arms, his tongue battling for access to me. I still denied this to him, I loved him like a brother, and I think I should have been more specific. He began to release a little and I pushed away with the strength I had reserved when realisation hit me that he had the power in this kiss this time. And finally his clutch eventually released. "Jake!" I shrieked again as I shot back from him and stood away.

"If I wasn't going to get the chance again then I might as well savour it." He grinned; I rolled my eyes and dragged him out of the room. "I have to get going, school can only let me out for so long." He moaned and I nodded pushing him towards the door.

"Later!" I called and I heard him mutter "yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes again and went off in my search for Edward Cullen.

In the silent hospital corridor I looked around. I saw nobody here and began to continue on my prowl for my explanation. I was almost gone when I heard a door open from around the corner. It was Carlisle, Edward and his older sister Rosalie. They seemed to be having an argument or a very heated discussion from the look in Rosalie's eyes. "What was I supposed to do? Just let her die?" I heard Edward hiss, were they arguing about me? I hope not, they were a close nit family and I would hate to be the reason for a dispute.

Rosalie's mouth opened, ready for her next instalment into the argument but then I felt Carlisle's beautiful golden eyes, just like Edward's lock onto me. They burnt on my stupidly in sight leg and he spoke "Maybe we should take this into my office." He calmly suggested but Rosalie was half way down the hall before I had even been totally revealed. I saw Edward look worriedly at me, like he knew what I wanted. He should, he promised it to me.

"Can I talk to you Edward?" I asked, he looked to Carlisle and he nodded. Edward, letting out a long and heavy sigh approached me.

"What?" he snapped. He was so hostile now, why? He was fine with me before, did Rosalie make him aggravated? Did she tire his patience to the point where even I was irritating him without saying a word?

"You owe me an explanation." I said simply, still kind of fazed by the actions of Rosalie. She really must hate me to want to be to be crushed by a van. He scoffed, looked out of the window and looked back to me.

"I don't owe you anything." He chuckled, running his long white fingers through his thick bronze hair. I sighed and he looked suddenly very puzzled, the control was now clearly in my hands.

I moved my left hand from hanging idly by my waist to being placed on my hips dripping with attitude all directed at Edward. "Oh yes you do, I quote: I WILL get an explanation Edward." I said in my normal voice. Then I mimicked his voice the best I could, it sounded awful but I did my best. "Fine! Just get out of here." He sighed, guessing that my mind was better than he thought. "So, spill the information."

"What does it matter? You are alive right? So no reason to-" I cut him off, placing the hand on my waist up in the air. I seemed to have a habit of cutting him off, and I like doing it, getting control in conversation with this Greek Adonis was not easy so any chance I get I would be taking it.

"No way are you getting out of this. There is all the reason. I just want to know how you did it; it is purely for my sake Edward please?" I begged.

"Well what do you think happened?"

"Well, not to sound crazy but... you stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand, I mean, I saw it. Your hand fits perfectly in the dents in Tyler's van. We both should have gotten squashed like bugs and not to mention you were nowhere near me, how, is what I want to know!" I vented, all my thoughts, my worries and my queries flushed out of my lips like I had the tap of speech on full blast. It wasn't like me to blurt out my mind but it happened. It seems whenever I am around Edward nothing goes the same as it would have back home.

He scoffed again and leaned in a little closer to my face. "Well no one is going to believe you, so..." he trailed, did that mean?

"So it's true?" I asked, shocked that he had let it slip. He sighed, "I wasn't going to tell anybody, I swear I just... I just NEED to know."

"Then what does it matter?" he asked, surprise spread across his perfect face.

"It matters to me, and my sanity frankly it will drive me crazy otherwise."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" he asked, he really must regret saving me or something, if he really wants me to just forget about it. This guy just surprises you more and more each day.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered, he scared yet attracted me all at the same time, no matter what he says or does, I WILL find out, whether it kills me while I do it. I must have shown my plans on my face because the next thing he said, it was like he was reading my mind.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" I shook my head.

"Not a chance in hell!" he smirked at this then composed himself quickly and precisely. His position stiffened before he spoke again.

"Well then I hope you enjoy disappointment." He almost whispered it then left. What was his issue? I just wanted an explanation, I want to know what his happening in my life, I have the right to know don't I? He almost flew down the corridor before turning into a door; I can only assume that it was Carlisle's office.

I met my mum in the waiting room and went home. I was tired of the constant attention and no one anywhere would let me have peace if I went back to school, and being perfectly honest I don't think mum would have let me go back anyway. The closer I am at the moment the better for her.

"I'm going to my room." I said grumpily as we pulled into the driveway of our home. "Can you get my car, I don't feel comfortable driving right now." I asked, tossing her the keys in the process. She nodded and left the room. I screamed into the pillow, half expecting Jacob to show up in my doorway again, I wanted to talk to someone who wasn't going to smother me with worry. My sister was a safe bet but she was never here, always out with someone else, she doesn't like family time.

I decided I was going to do it, I was going to call Jacob. No matter how awkward it would feel I needed company or I was going to lose it completely. "Jake?" I asked, when the phone was answered. I heard giggles and then I realised, he was still in school.

"This is Mr. Black's teacher, is there something specific you wanted from him today?" I heard one of his teachers ask, I heard people whispering and Jake groaning in embarrassment. Was I on speaker? Let's do this then.

"Well, I was hoping that Jake could come over afterschool, I am bored and lonely and I am going to go crazy if someone who is definitely sure I am fine from the accident this morning doesn't keep me company. Plus Jake?" I called out and he coughed.

"Y-yeah Alix?" he asked sounding really worried about what I was going to say.

"I was wondering if we could talk, about that kiss earlier?" I smirked, I heard a head bang on the table and some wolf whistles from some people in his class.

"Alix!" I he cried, I giggled.

"Oh believe you me, this is merely the beginning to the torture I am going to put you through from the sneak attack in the ER. I mean I was still dazed from almost getting hit by a van!" I heard some gasps from his class mates and decided to end the call now "Oh well, my house as soon as Jakey." I tried seductively and he gasped himself at my tone. I hung up my phone and giggled evilly at my recent scheme, he was going to get hell for that and I am so going to tell the rest of them later, this should be a fun week.

**

* * *

**

Jacob POV

Probability is very difficult for me. I am no math whizz and my teacher is such a goofball if I could stand those leeches I would transfer in a heartbeat. I was just beginning to get it when Alix's ring tone shot off, echoing through the tiny class room. Crap, she must have gotten bored and forgot I was in school.

Mr. Jenner walked over to me with his hand outstretched. I handed him the phone hoping he would just let the phone ring out but instead he opened it and clicked on the loud speaker. I was literally screwed to hell and back. "Jake?" I heard her beautiful voice ring out through the room. The girls behind me were giggling a little and the awkward pause on the other line meant she heard it.

"This is Mr. Black's teacher, is there something specific you wanted from him today?" Mr. Jenner asked, smirking with his 'cool' way of discipline. I let out a groan of embarrassment, hopefully she was just hoping for me to be free right now, and honestly I wish I was. Anything to get out of this moment right now.

"Well, I was hoping that Jake could come over afterschool, I am bored and lonely and I am going to go crazy if someone who is definitely sure I am fine from the accident this morning doesn't keep me company. Plus Jake?" when she mentioned my name, asking for me I was dreading it, but I could deny HER an answer, being mad at her made me mad. I coughed in shock and composed myself quickly.

"Y-yeah Alix?" I was really worried, and you could hear it, the guy's right in the opposite corner of the classroom were sniggering and if anything else embarrassing happened to me I am pretty sure I would NEVER live it down.

"I was wondering if we could talk, about that kiss earlier?" NO! She just talked about that in front of my WHOLE class! I was dead meat with the guy's and the wolf whistles drifting through the room, getting louder with each second. I banged my head really hard against the table, begging for the floor to eat me up right now.

"Alix!" I hissed, she giggled a little, it made my heart flutter but that soon died when I realised she was probably never going to finish till I was just as embarrassed as she deemed acceptable.

"Oh believe you me, this is merely the beginning to the torture I am going to put you through from the sneak attack in the ER. I mean I was still dazed from almost getting hit by a van!" my teacher gasped and so did the giggling girls behind me, I looked behind and looked at them innocently. "Oh well, my house soon as," I thought I was home free then "Jakey." She breathed, sounding very seductive. I gasped unknowingly at this and began to blush wildly.

I think I was redder than the bright red text books I was using. The phone clicked and was disconnected. Mr. Jenner chuckled deeply, "Mr. Black, I hope that is lesson enough for you to turn your phone off during my lessons. Now class, probability..." I zoned out and became extremely worried, angry and embarrassed.

The bell couldn't have rung sooner but I was caught in hall by the guy's laughing at the back of the class. "She sounded hot!" he laughed.

"Drop it Kayne!" I ordered, he flinched a little at this and then backed off, his friend did the same.

"Man you are lucky!" he yelled and I muttered my classic phrase, yeah-yeah. I say it a lot but it is my signature thing. Like a catchphrase for a talk show host. It is needed.

2:40 hit slowly and I almost ran to my car, and I was at Alix's house in ten, this seemed to be my average speed. I knocked on the door and her mom answered it. "Hey... um." I stuttered, they were split up, but what did I call her.

"Call me Lynn, Jake. Alix is in her room, expecting you." She smiled a huge smile so I assumed she told her.

"Thanks," I muttered before taking her steps two at a time. I reached her door quickly and knocked.

"Come in." I heard her giggle and I opened her door. She was sat there, dressed in her skinny jeans, her music tee-shirt and she was playing with some pearls she had placed around her neck. "Hey Jakey," she said the same way she had on the phone.

"That was not funny, I am going to get shit for that!"

"Language!" she laughed. "I'm sorry, anything I can do for you?" she whispered getting closer. My breathing got heavy and she laughed again. "I'm sorry but you did deserve it." She admitted, I didn't agree but nodded none the less. I glared and sat on her bed, she sat next to me but draped her legs over my waist.

"You wanted to talk about the kiss did you?" I quizzed and she shook her head.

"I just wanted to drop you in it in class." I nodded once, slowly and sadly. She noticed and stroked my arm soothingly. "Sorry Jake," she sighed and I looked back at her.

"Only the beginning of the torture huh?" she nodded again gleefully and then looked at the clock.

"When is my next chance to go to La Push? I haven't seen the pack in a while." She sighed, I followed along but this was just a lie to her. She asked about the whole why I called my friends the pack thing and I said we are so large we call ourselves the pack. She bought it and uses the phrase herself, kind of funny.

"Um, actually, we wanted to throw you a party. A 'You are alive!' kind of party you in?" I asked and she nodded hugging me.

"Thanks, that is a great way to get me out of the house." I smiled and began to tickle her, this was my chance to get her back. She squealed again and fell off the bed. "Ow you little..." she trailed, refraining herself from swearing, that was cute and then she glared. "Oh it is getting ten time worse now baby!" she threatened and sat back next to me. Oh crap!

**

* * *

**

Woop! Long chapter this time, I am kind of proud of how much I wrote. Any ideas for the next couple chapters then feel free to put it in a review and please review even if you hate it so I get some kind of feed back kay? Ty!

_**Chapter 6 coming soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : You're Alive! Party

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 6- "You're Alive!" Party**

**Disclaimer- **I unfortunately, after much therapy and depression I have understood that I don't and won't own twilight or the saga so I can love instead. (My story though!)

**

* * *

**

Jacob POV

Oh my god! I thought as I shot home as fast as my rabbit would drive me without dying. I just pissed off the wrong girl. 10 time worse!? My Jesus! Today was bad enough. Those guys are gonna get hell when I get around to it, but I am still recuperating from the phone call, I don't need Mr. Jenner or anybody else on my case.

I got inside and stopped to see Billy, clearly angry at maths class today. "Dad," I tired but he shushed as soon as I started.

"What is this about a party?" he asked, I guess Alix called. He smirked and tapped his elbow impatiently.

"I suggested it to Alix, to cheer her up?" I tried. He shook his head and wheeled over to me. I was a little afraid he might ram my shins; it hasn't been the first time he's done it. He chuckled and held up his hands in defence. I chuckled in turn and knelt down to be at head height with him. "Dad, I just want her to be here, Edward is getting unnaturally close to her. It makes me... uneasy." I admitted, my dad letting out a huge sigh in return.

"I heard, Embry told me. But being perfectly honest I think we should hold a party here. A big bonfire like last time, yet there will be music and it could be a campout!" he mused, I agreed. Although cursed to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life he was an awesome party planner.

"Nice!" I boomed, clapping my hands with approval at his genius.

We both quickly got to work, since it was a campout Friday would be the date. That means we had less than 4 days to get everything ready. I called up the pack to help make invitations with paw prints (she would like that) and got Leah and Seth on banner duty. It was probably a lot more than needed but I wanted her to feel special.

Leah didn't want to help. She didn't like me getting close to anybody who wasn't my imprint, just in case I found mine, while I was with someone else. I shook my head at the thought, if Alix were ever to take me in, I doubt I would find my imprint and I would never leave her.

I decided to theme the party on her favourite colour. Orange. She loved that colour as her room expressed, and I wanted her to know that I noticed. "She can't love you Jake!" Leah spat, making me tense and shake for a second, my stress disappearing quickly.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't." I smugly shot back, her eyes widened at my response. She was so used to getting a rise out of me that she wasn't prepared for my cool attitude. I pulled out my phone and texted Alix.

'_Hey, what's your fave food??? X'_

There was a reply instantly, her life being so hectic with worry over the aftershock of the accident. I felt bad for her. She was being harassed and from what she told me, Edward got nothing of the sort, stupid vampire.

'_Barbeque, burgers and hot dogs, I am so unhealthy :D'_

This made me smile, she wasn't the healthiest girl I knew but she WAS the healthiest that would be at this party in order of diet. She was great and so would be the party.

*****The Night of the Party*****

"Embry!" I yelled loudly. He had gone off somewhere claiming he had an idea and then he phased and ran away. There wasn't anything I could do about it, I could, but that would involve me using my almighty alpha-ness and that would never happen. I can't handle that much responsibility.

I turned a corner and saw him talking in hushed tones to some guy, Embry handed a clump of cash and the guy handed him something in return, in a big orange box. He turned around to look at me and smiled. "Well I HAD to get her a present, you did too right?" he asked and I nodded.

I had. I bought her this art set she had been looking at a while ago. I was going to give it her for her birthday soon but I decided that this was a quicker time to see her smile until I wipe it away tonight. My plan was to steal some of her CD's to play at the party. But when I say her CD's, I mean CD's of her singing. She would only play for me and she needed to stop, I think all the attention was too much to come out with more than just her drawing as a talent.

"Well what did you get her?" I quizzed, he shook his head and tapped his nose. I didn't get a clear look at the guy before he drove away so I let it go and continued to press him for an answer. "You have to tell me, so we both didn't get her the same thing. There is still time to buy her something new this way." I suggested and he shook his head.

"I know what you got her and they are not the same so no harm done, mine is totally different believe me, really." He insisted and I smiled, letting it go. The last thing I needed was to be all stressed to a monstrous level for the party. I needed my cool to steal with ease.

I knew after my deed had been done she would be mad at me but personally I didn't care. It was all for her. She had an amazing voice and a natural skill with instruments from what I had sneaked a listen to when I was waiting for her to return from the bathroom.

We all took time out of the schedules Sam helped us make to help set up the stage. Emily was going to sing a couple of song covers of things like Martina McBride. Embry and Quil were going to tell jokes and do skits, Leah refused to perform at all, I was going to play guitar if Alix would sing like I planned. I liked her voice and her songs were full of emotion. Sam was the drummer of La Push; he was going to be on doing Embry and Quil's little bum-bum-tish thing when they cracked a joke so that should be um... interesting.

I waved to the rest of the guy's at about six thirty. The party started at 7 and it was about a 15 minute drive there as long as I didn't caught pushing the limit as far as. Billy didn't need to know these things and Sam was never going to tell, so neither was the pack.

I swear those Cullen's better not interfere tonight, I could see them hopping around the place in the woods. If she sees them and figures it out then we are all screwed over. I rolled my eyes and continued to drive along. I was at Alix's house in record time and she was stood there on the porch bang on time in a beautiful outfit.

She had black skinny jeans, the skinniest in my opinion. She had black waist coat with multicoloured thin pinstripe patterns with matching buttons. Was wearing a flow out kind of top that was white and had a camp out bag with her, multicoloured to match her image she had going. Her shoes were like 4 inches or something and were converse heels, an orange base with rainbow laces, and the accessories were light with just a black watch and some dangly earrings. Close up they were like little crème coloured teardrops, containing the texture of pearls.

I smiled and got out of the car. She met me half way but I stopped her in her tracks. "What?" she asked, scrunching her face up in confusion.

"I think I left my wrist band in your room, how about you wait in the car and I go check kay?" I asked. Take the bait. Take the bait please!?

"Sure! Just don't go through my underwear again deal?" she joked, knowing I wouldn't dare do it if I knew what was best for me. I was already on 10 times worse so why times it by 10 again? No point exactly so I headed upstairs. I had this well thought out because I had my wristband in my pocket.

I had a literal 5 minutes before not only would be over fashionably late but I would also be caught in the act. I ran over to her closet and found her song book in seconds, because inside the song book were her CD's. I grabbed the ones I had marked best and stuffed them, and their cases into my coat pockets, the coat was for show though, I was perfectly heated with my bare chest on show, I didn't need it but it was also good for the pretence.

I went down the stairs and pulled my wrist band out of my pocket with a gleeful smile of triumph. "What you got there?" her mother piped up. I tensed and turned around on my heels. I was two steps away from freedom and her mother appeared. I laughed nervously and she shook her head. "She won't mind but do listen if she asks you to turn it off kay?" I nodded quickly and ran outside. I had my wristband in-between my first and middle finger. She laughed and settled in her seat.

"I am so forgetful!" I joked and she nodded. Little did she know embarrassment was on the way, she was going to get me anyways at this party so I may as well embrace it and take it like a man. The drive was full of animated chatter about how she was pumped for a party around her, full of happiness of her survival instincts with that... _vile leech!_ Why did he save her?? He was a vampire, I just wish he had tried to kill someone, preferably not Alix but just someone. So I have an excuse to kill his sorry ass.

I looked over to her as we pulled up and took in everything. Her natural foundation covered her face making it look porcelain perfect, and the light touch of different shades of brown gave her smoky eyes. She had colourful eyeliner on though to liven up her look. It was neon orange to match her heels. Her limps were a pale pink, naturally amazing and glossy. Inviting. I resisted temptation, it would only make her upset.

A strand of hair fell out of its clip that was pulling the right side of her hair back out of her eyes. She had curled her hair and it was lying messily yet purposely behind her ear. The other side draping over working into her brown side fringe. I pushed it back in instinct and immediately pulled my hand back. "Sorry." I whispered and tried not to look into her eyes, she would probably pierce me with eyes of daggers. She giggled uncontrollably and put her hand on my arm.

"You can't help it, I get it. As long as you don't kiss me any time soon we should be good." She opened her door and got out, I wanted to open it for her but she was too independent to let me right now, she wasn't an invalid and she told me she could open her own doors. She gasped and I smirked, mission accomplished.

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

Wow! The pack sure knew how to throw a party, this shows up any slumber party I have ever attended to, even my own. The theme colour was orange; of course, I knew this was going to happen as Jacob was dropping hints about it ALL week.

There was a stage of some sort, entertainment perhaps? I hope it is a good show, maybe someone will tell some jokes, do some dancing, you never know. There was a huge table full of food, barbeque style, just like Jake said it would be. The smell was excruciatingly delicious, thus, making not eating the delectable food near to impossible if it was wasn't for Jake's guiding hand holding me to his side.

There was a huge set up of tents for if it rains and open-air sleeping bags. I spotted a sign with a girl on it, like the one on public toilets and then a boy sign. I followed them around the cliff edge to see two final signs pointing to two different houses. The girl one was pointing the house I remembered as Emily's and Sam's and then next door. The red shotgun shack was Jacob's house, he shared it with his father who was surprisingly jolly for a disabled man.

I began to walk, my heel clipping loudly on the cliff face, towards Emily's house. I smiled to Jake and waved goodbye. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in!' being yelled from behind the door. I laughed and walked through, seeing a hopping Emily trying hard to get her slender tanned foot into the hole in her gladiator sandals. "You know Jake wouldn't approve of that right?" Her maxi dress was flowing up her thigh, she pulled it down a little then her foot began to rest on the wooden floor. She nodded and I took in her outfit.

Her hair was straight as a plank making her long face look perfect. With the natural base and eye make-up till it got to the eye-shadow. Her eye-shadow was the blue version of smoky eyes, I guess you could call them misty eyes instead. **(Jokes I'm not seriously THAT bad at telling jokes, just thought I would put a stinker in there!) **There was a dark blue shade closer to the edge of the eyelid, with dark blue eyeliner accenting this, it then slowly graduated to the curve over her eye and under her brow to a lighter yet still dark blue. She had blush on her cheeks, not that she needed it when Sam looked at her. She went beetroot whenever he looked at her.

Her jewellery was light and simple. She had chunky bangles on left wrist and a beautiful bracelet, delicate with intricate designs on her right. I have never seen it off her wrist I assume that Sam gave it to her. She had blue earrings that were like two orbs, one smaller than the other added on top of the larger one. They had a silver cone shape place underneath the bottom of each earring that was diamante with an exact replica changed into more of a band attaching the two orbs to one another.

But the dress was a gobstopper. It was a magnificent light blue to dark blue gradient that was cut at the sides of her ribcage. She wore it beautifully and it showed off all her features. There a delicate, tiny triangle cut between her chest, the triangle shape being formed with a strip of silvery sequins bordering the straps and below her chest. She looked so elegant and beautiful, the dress gave me the impression that she could glide if she wanted to.

"Nice!" I commented and she blushed a ruby red colour.

"Thank you survivor!" she pulled me into a hug and squeezed me tight. "How's your head?"

"I'm good!" I smiled, setting my bag down on a chair placed in the living room section. I sighed, I couldn't get Edward off of my mind, why was he not invited? He SAVED me! He deserved to be here but I would just have to thank him another time, I was just so tired after the crash I didn't have the strength to truly be thankful, and when I was strong enough I was hounded by friends and total randomers who have no idea who I am.

"I have a surprise!" she gushed clapping her hands, and a young girl emerged from the shadowy door way. Her sandy brown hair glistened in the lights, I gasped. Alice!? My best friend from back home. I looked to Emily and ran to dive at my friend. "I thought you would like it!"

"Alice I missed you!"

"Same here!" she laughed, looking me up and down as I did the same. She was wearing her favourite white-wash jeans with her Paramore tee-shirt. It was called pyramid splash, as it had the shape of a pyramid but also had splashes of purple, pink and blue. She had her purple converse on her feet, matching the tee perfectly. Her lifeguard wristband was still worn to this very day, she never took it off as she was too proud to not show it off. It was a good achievement I will give her that. "Can't go anywhere without getting hurt can you?" I scoffed and then paused.

"I was not driving the car okay? And it was icy that day too!" I defended and then we caught up with what I had missed when I had left. I heard fumbling in another room and then Leah appeared.

She was wearing a red, blue and white chequered style dress. The chest line came up high but showed just enough of her collar bone. The design was continuous, even going over the straps and she wore some red shiny ballet type shoes. She had a pendant her father had given her, Seth had a matching chain with his father's name engraved in the back. I had never gotten a close up look but this appeared to be the most beautiful out of the two. "Wow." All three of us said at the same time.

"Thanks!" she cheered, I was uncomfortable with her being so peppy for the pure fact that she was never like this. Maybe it was parties in general. I have no idea but it was better than her grumpy, snide commenting attitude she had on before now. "You guys look good too!" she complimented, we nodded and looked down at ourselves.

There came a knock to the door and then a familiar voice sounded loudly through it. "You girls decent?" it was Jake. I laughed and yelled yeah back in reply. "That is good because Alix, you are needed somewhere!" he smirked mischievously but I couldn't place what he could be up to.

"Why?" I dragged on the last part of my question, showing the wariness that roamed my voice. He shook his head and pretended to lock his lips. I glared and allowed him to guide me outside. Alice introduced herself to him, as did Jake on the walk out and then it hit. He wanted me to...

"Break a leg!" he chuckled and then I was in front of a mike, guitar in hand. I sighed and realised that this could either go amazingly great or awfully bad. "You CAN do it Alix, I heard you that day..." I droned the rest of his speech out, I knew I could do it. Reaction good or bad? I didn't care, I would sing to Alice, Jake and anyone who wanted to listen, this my time to shine.

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you_

_Always ending_

_Always over_

_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster_

_I am breaking_

_That habit_

_Today_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_

_Take the hit and walk away_

_'Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

_What you see's not what you get_

_What you see's not what you get_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone_

_Already gone_

_I'm gone_

I took a sigh of relief once I had finished, praying that no one would boo, or hiss, or tell me to go back to Forks. It was silent for just second but it felt like hours in waiting. I slowly turned my head from the side view to see everyone, jaws dropped and smiling slightly. The roar of applause almost knocked me off of my feet, it felt like a slap in the face. But only the good kind, if that can even happen.

There was a faint clapping sound, like thunder. It sounds like the tent will be needed tonight, even thought the sky was clear enough to see the moon. Jacob and Embry and the whole 'pack' minus Seth seemed to run off into the forest. I was a little worried but after a quiet word with Sam Seth came up onto the stage with me. "That was great!" he cheered, he spoke into the mic but I wasn't listening, I was wondering why Jake and the others ran off. But as soon as the thought entered my head Jacob was at my side.

"What did I say?" he mocked and I nodded.

"You were right, but you know you owe me," I stated and he nodded. "Tell the guy's about earlier this week?" he shook his head and I paused, breaking into a run toward Embry. He turned to face me, kind of shocked at the speed in heels but my arms were being pulled backwards, my back slamming into Jake's chest, his russet hand covering my squealing mouth. "Jake!" I tried but it somehow sounded like plank.

"Something you want to tell me Jakeroo?" Embry and Quil were now stood together chuckling at the nickname they had just called him. I nodded and he shook his head. I looked up, his hand still clamped to my mouth and shot him daggers. I knew I would have to do it, he wasn't going to free me without this disgusting, cold welcoming move. I opened my mouth a little and stuck my tongue onto his hot palm. I swear it would have sizzled but I still did it. His hand shot from my face in shock and I saw it as my chance.

"Jake kissed me!" I yelled. Gasped sounded throughout the whole cliff. Whispers rose and even Alice looked shocked. Embry looked to Jake questioningly and Quil kept staring at me.

"Dude! Not cool she does not look pleased!"

"I'm not! It was a sneak attack!" I laughed, and Jake began to blush an even brighter red than blood. "This was just own back for it, I'm done now, enjoy the attention Jakeroo!" I giggled and walked over to Alice.

"You kissed him?" she smirked, I hadn't had meaningful thing in England, the guy's were too jerky to be worth any troubled night's sleep, this place seemed more promising.

"Truth be told, I kissed HIM back the first time he did it, the first was by choice, but I don't feel that way for him, at least I don't right now. Another time, you never know." I walked over to the CD tray and saw pretty much all of my decent compilations of songs. Had he stolen them from me? I picked up one disc and stormed over to Jake. "What the hell is this?" I yelled almost, still keeping my voice down as much as my rage would allow. I threw the disc violently at his chest and glared worse than ever before.

"Sorry, but we needed music and we all like yours."

"Whatever, just let me be mad at you for a while!" I demanded more than asked and walked over to the food table. I grabbed a hot dog and noticed something next to it, was this a mini veggie platter, enough for one? God Jake picked his moments to be an ass perfectly. How can I be mad at someone that would not only bring my friend over from England but would make her a special meal too. I groaned and turned to see him stood there, smiling gleefully. "Lifetime of servitude. That is what you owe me but I can't stay mad when you planned all this!" I hugged him and then laughed.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Just, I never thought I would ever be loved this much to this extent, I have friends in two countries that are amazing. I am so lucky!" I smiled and walked over to where people were dancing. I grabbed Alice's hand and we began to dance. It was fun, just letting loose with the people that care so much about me.

It wasn't till about twelve thirty AM that I yawned so big I think I may have swallowed Canada if I could try. I decided it was time to his the hay. I pulled on my 'David and Goliath' rock star pyjamas. The bottoms purple covered stars and rocks with shades on playing the guitar. The shirt was black with the same pattern but only with one of each. "Never have PJ's been so right." Jacob smiled when I emerged to get into my shared tent with Alice.

"Night Jakey." I smiled and he laughed a throaty laugh. I climbed inside the tent and wriggled into my cosy sleeping bag. I snuggled against my fuzzy pillow and engulfed the warm around me. It was a fresh sleeping bag meaning it had extra padding.

*****The Next Morning*****

I awoke not in a tent, and I was boiling. I shot up to see myself in a different room, a house to be more exact. I don't remember moving, god I hope it is nothing bad. I tried to get out of the bed and take off the covers and then I was yanked back onto Jacob bare chest. I squealed a little and he shot off the bed to the far corner of the room. "Jacob! What the actual fuck!?" I screamed, I cannot control my language when I am scared and awakened abruptly.

"Wait you swear now?" he chuckled and I tossed a big pillow at his face, Jacob caught it with ease.

"Not funny why am I in here, also in the same bed as you? That is just crossing the boundaries a little too much don't you think?" I ranted, my speech never stuttering or breaking flow. He smiled and came and set next to me on the bed.

"You were screaming really loudly in your sleep. Alice was almost deaf!" I then remembered back to my first night of the dream. Mum came in looking ready to kill somebody. "And we couldn't just up and leave you on the cliff on your own. So I brought you here and when I left the screaming came back so I crawled in the bed. Purely innocent." He persuaded and I was in no mood to fight.

"Fine, just cos I have no reason to believe otherwise." I huffed, folding my arms and looking around for my bag.

"It is still in Emily's house. Want me to walk you?" I shook my head but he followed anyway. I was not trusted to be alone anymore, it felt that way anyway. "What was your dream about?" he smirked, "must have been pretty bad to make you scream in fright like that!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snapped. He whined like a dog and began to pout before me. "No Jake, you won't like it!" I told him, and myself. He wouldn't, so no point working him up. He grabbed my hand and forced to look at him with the others. "Puppy eyes don't work!"

"I have to know now, what won't I like?"

"I get killed in the dream." I whispered. His eyes widened, "I had a near death experience the first time I left here. I swear that the red eyes were more frightening than anything they were gonna do, the dream is a figment of my imagination of what they would have done if something didn't take the... thing away." Jake began to shake like he normally did when he was mad. "Jake it didn't happen! I am fine!" I said slowly to get it to sink in.

"I know, I just don't like the thought of you being in danger." I nodded and attempted to drag him along, he complied and the dragging was unnecessary but I still did it. I walked in and saw Alice up bright eyed and bushy tailed.

"Good you're up, I need to go!" she wined, pulling me into a huge hug. "I will be back soon so try not to die before then!" I tapped her arm and hugged her tighter.

"I will miss you heaps Alice!"

"Me too!" she laughed a little.

The rest of the day was filled with Jake pestering about my frigging dream, it's my head my rules I kept telling him but he said it was majorly important. I told him eventually all the dirty details of how I felt, what I smelt, what they did, said, looked like and he seemed to get really into it, like it was real. Weird huh?

"Alix? Do you know any of the Quileute folk tales?" I shook my head and he laughed. "Of course not." He murmured. "Well we are supposedly descended from wolves. My grandfather was like the tribe leader. We were put here to protect our people, and you. Then these creatures crossed our paths..."

"Creatures?" I asked, what were these creatures?

""Yeah, we called them the cold ones. We were made to kill these creatures and these ones claimed to be different. They fed off animals, not humans. We made a treaty with them, that if they never hurt, or drank from a human then they could live here, and we would not kill them or reveal them to the pale faces." He looked down to me and smirked, revealing his bleach white fangs to my hazel eyes.

"What do you mean by 'the cold ones'?" I quizzed and then he froze.

"It is just a story Alix!" but I could hear the disbelief in his own voice, he may be a better liar than me but he still isn't that good. I nodded but I was determined to know what the cold ones were, and unlike Edward, Jacob did not twig onto my schemes. I WILL know both these secrets, I don't need to be told to figure it out, it just means I need to do some good old fashioned hard work and research.

**

* * *

**

It took me a while and I thought I would add a song in there. Extra disclaimer I do NOT own Kelly Clarkson or any of her amazing songs. I will not update for a while, I have my first piece of English coursework due on the 9**th**** of October, so sorry but at least it is creative writing :D**

_**Chapter 7 coming as soon as! (sorry)**_


	7. Chapter 7 : I Want To Hit Them

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 7- I Want To Hit Them In The Face!**

**Disclaimer- **I unfortunately, after much therapy and depression I have understood that I don't and won't own twilight or the saga so I can love instead. (My story though!)

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

The rest of that month was so uneventful you would have thought my social life had died and gone to hell, being replaced with a boring sales accountant's or something. It was pitiful, and what was worse was no one ever crowded Edward, he was left untouched by the worried hands of others, and apologies that never happened to him.

It never made sense. How I was saved. How Edward went unseen, everyone in school had eyes peeled to the Cullen's with any change of social status or anarchy. I wished someone would ask him how HE was, instead of me. There is only so many times a girl can say "I'm fine really!" before she loses the plot.

I brushed down the front of my outfit. It was my crazy print bubble skirt with my yellow tank top, matching the random bits of yellow on the black and white pictures on my skirt. I wore my skin coloured tights underneath the shirt and tucked in the tank, adding my ankle length black boots with a small heel. Barely noticeable if you asked me and they didn't clip clop around my house so that had to be good.

Jacob groaned when I finally emerged from my room. "Does everyday have to be a fashion show with you?" I laughed and placed my hand mockingly on his shoulder.

"Jacob. My dear, dear Jacob, life is a catwalk!" I laughed and walking to the door grabbing my boyfriend jacket off the hook by the door in the hallway. I shrugged it over my head without it knocking my hair out of place. This wouldn't have done much since all I did today was pull my fringe back but I still wanted to look decent. "You giving me a ride or not? I have to get there somehow." I moaned and he nodded, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward his car.

We were at the school in minutes and sighed when everyone was staring at me. "I will be here when you get out of school, I promise." He swore and I nodded. As I reached for the handle I saw him appear outside the window. "I am a gentleman." He mocked a British accent and I hit him with my bag.

"Use that accent again I will disembowel you!" I heard some girls snicker at my comment and he lifted me out of his rabbit. I could feel, for the first time in almost a month, the Cullen's eyes boring into my back. Jakes chest rumbled with me forced into it. "Jake?" I asked and he gasped, like he had forgotten my presence.

"Sorry Alix!" he wailed and was at his door in seconds. "Later." I nodded and he spun off out of the car park and out onto the road. He was so lucky that he had this week off due to maintenance issues at the school on res. I walked lazily toward the school and I was so close to being home free till I was almost knocked off my feet by Jessica.

"Hey Alix!" she cheered. I waved and we walked on through the halls to homeroom. "Do you mind if I um, ask, mike to the dance coming up?" I shook my head and her smile beamed out. "It wouldn't be weird, cos I think he would prefer..."

"It's all good jess, you two will have fun I know it. Plus, I am not gonna be in town." I winked and she continued to chat on about the dance. What she wants it to be like if mike says yes, and also what she wants her dress to look like. I droned out half of her dribble, I was too focused on the story Jake had told me. The cold ones, and he said something about the Cullen's too, did he mean they were... no! No way are they... but then again... STOP IT! Alix they are not what you think they are now, they are just humans, like everybody else, just unnaturally beautiful people.

"Are you sure you won't be in town for the dance?" she begged, falsely, if I wasn't here mike would definitely say yes. I nodded and walked into class. It was creative writing today in English which made me really happy. I love to let my creative juices flow and this was the perfect chance. My pen hit the page and didn't stop until I got cramp in my hand. I began to write again though as soon as the pain had passed.

Lunch came quicker than imagined and I spotted my 'group' surrounding a table near the salad bar. I was never a huge fan of salad but this in particular looked rather nice, and lush. It's probably the cold I thought to myself. "Hey guys!" I cheered and Eric and mike, and even Tyler perked up in my presence. The girls all noticed this and frowned. "What's going on?"

"Beach trip. You in?" Mike laughed taking a swig of his cool-aid. Eric nodded at me in encouragement and I was trying to rack my brain for a reason not to go. I wasn't in the mood to freeze my arse off in the cold for no apparent reason. But then I saw Eric's face, he looked truly excited of the thought of me going, so I would go and be cold, but Jake could always heat me up afterwards.

"La Push baby, it's La Push!" he enthused; make a joke to lighten the mood they could sense reluctance in me.

"Okay I will go if you stop saying, it's really creepy!" I laughed, stealing a piece of cucumber from Angela's plate. She smacked my hand playfully and I walked to the salad bar. I grabbed enough lettuce to cover the bottom of the plate slash bowl thing; it was like half and half. I then added some pieces of cucumber and then discovered one of my all time favourites, baby sweet corn. This stuff was a must have on my carvery dinners; it seemed to taste different than actual sweet corn. I placed about three in and place them in a line but had the outer two on a slant. I added some croutons and some other bits and pieces; my life must be so dull. It's like...

"Edible art?" I jumped in shock of his voice ringing through my ears. I wasn't expecting him to ever talk to me again, which is why I knocked the apple off of the table. He kicked it effortlessly back into his marble fingers and held it out to me. He had blanked me completely since he saved me. I can't believe anyone would ever regret a good deed like this but I guess I hadn't met him before living here. Americans must be strange. **(No offense to American people reading my story, I honestly don't think that but that thought would cross my mind if that happened) **"Alix."

He held it out to me and I took it, being very careful not to brush his hand. His temperature looked like ice and I did not want confirmation of this being true. "Thanks. You know your mood swings are kind of giving me a whiplash." I sneered. I heard him sigh behind me as I looked to see if there were any other options for my salad. There were none.

"I said it would be best if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." What the hell!? You cryptic gimp-like idiot!

"What does that even mean?" I was clearly peed off at his evasiveness and he could sense it.

"It means if you were smart, you would stay away from me." I froze in place and forced my head to slowly look up to his angelic features. His eyes were black, they seemed to change colour with mood. He was angry when we first met and they were like coal, yet when he first talked to me his eyes were gold, and now, with rage drenching his tone his eyes are like coal once more. He glanced subtly at his family, the four inhumanely exquisite beings sitting, waiting for their fifth to unite their gathering. I glanced at my own table, the guy's frowning that contact between me and Edward had been kick-started up again. The girls were looking in awe that I had attracted him over here by getting salad.

"Well for arguments sake let's say that I am not smart. Let's say that I am THE dumbest person to ever walk this planet. Would you tell me the truth?" I placed my hand on my hip and leant on the salad bar with the other. My skirt pressed against the metal, chilling my leg but it could wait until I was done giving this boy a talking to.

"No, probably not. I would much rather hear your theories." He smirked to me, and I was ticked. If he wasn't going to take this seriously then neither was I, this is a two player game.

"Now now Edward. Where would the fun be in that? If you want to know so badly, why don't you just hang out with me once in a while? We are all going to a beach on Saturday. Come."

"What beach?" He was considering it? Cool, here is my chance to get to know more about the mystery called Edward Cullen.

"La Push, come on it will be fun. Let loose. Ravage the waves."

He looked over his shoulder, directly at Mike and Eric then turned back to me. "That beach is a little... crowded."

"Well then why don't you read my mind for my theories?" I giggled, taking a bite of my apple once I was done. I swerved away from him and walked off, more like strutting. I heard an angry sigh before his voice boomed through me.

"I can't read YOUR mind!" his angelic voice hissed. I was truly shocked. I thought he was some sweet kind of gentleman but the hostility in his voice was enough to wipe that whole thing away forever.

"Well then patience is gonna be needed then." I heard a few giggles and his bigger brother named Emmett was literally rolling on the floor with laughter, but he was eventually getting his ass handed to him by the blonde girl. I tried with great might not to laugh at him, but you know I didn't want to hold it in. I saw him storm out of the cafeteria, his family hot on his heels.

I guess that I was beaming with delight that he was the one upset because when I sat down, Mike and Eric had perked up from the fact that I had made Edward look and most likely feel really small. "Nice!" I heard Mike mutter then Eric almost fell off his chair in fits.

Walking to biology was silent almost. I had left Jessica and Mike alone for a while so she could ask him out but I hadn't seen her smile since. She normally walked as far as possible with us so she could be close to Mike yet she hadn't told me the result. I am definitely sure that I should never ask her, it would kill her to tell me if it was bad news. "Jess asked me to the dance." He sighed. YES!!! She did it; I thought she had chickened out.

"That's great! You two will have a great time together." I enthused, he better have said what I hope he said because if he didn't I swear to the high heavens he will hear my disappointment.

"Well..." he began, oh god no! "I told her I had to think about it." My jaw dropped, he wouldn't! I cannot believe he didn't pick up on the fact that

"Why on earth would you do that?" disapproval was so noticeable the most socially inept would have caught on. My voice was rich with upset and a little hint of anger.

"I was kind of hoping that you were planning on asking me. Ladies choice and everything." I wouldn't... I couldn't... I didn't... come on Alix! Form a complete thought, I knew that he liked me but I thought I had made it real obvious I wasn't going to ask him. I didn't like anyone in our group that way, they were friends nothing more. Although Edward did infuriate and confuse and irritate me every time we seemed to have a conversation, if he asked me, I wouldn't take a second to answer back with evident clarity. YES!

"Mike." I began wondering how I can word this without breaking him down to a quivering puddle of mess. Maybe that would give us something a little more interesting to do in biology if that was to happen. "I am not even gonna be in town, that weekend. Going to Seattle." I excused, I could go see my nana, I have not seen her in a while.

"You can't go another weekend?" oh my god! Give up!!!!

"Family thing. Sorry." Luckily for me, we had just that moment reached biology. Great, I have to deal with Cullen twice in one day.

I sat down and immediately pulled out my sketch pad and began to sketch out music video ideas. If I was never to sing my own songs then others shall, and I get to plan the video. _I'm already gone!_ I wrote in big block letters and just sketching the chorus first. I felt Edward tense up and then I began to hum it. "Do you not like my humming?" I smirked and he gasped at my upfront attitude.

"No it was..." then the teacher walked in and silence surrounded our table. I was still sketching and then it was yanked out from hands by the teacher himself. "Mr. Banner I-" I was cut off by his hand.

"Let's see what I can do with this." I put my face in my palm and I the class suddenly silence. I took a glance up and saw my page I had been scribbling at was on the board being projected from a camera thing, he used it from time to time to show us work sheets. "Very nice, what is it intended to be Miss Allbrighton?"

I hopped up out of my seat and placed my finger to the first box on my comic strip type drawing. "Well, you see these boxes, they are song lyrics. I wrote them, and I got bored waiting for class to start and started to sketch out a music video sequence." I began to sing the lyrics to the class and Edward looked so uncomfortable, like he was shocked that it was me that was singing. "So that is that, may I have the sketch pad back?" I smiled, holding out my hand and Mr. Banner nodded placing it in my hands. "You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost?" I laughed and he nodded, not saying anything to me.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV (I know first time I have written as Eddie-boy)

I was just there, awaiting the inevitable moment when she will waltz into the room, like she always does, stirring the air and making it next to impossible to not ravish her blood, her sweet, soft, rich, warm- STOP IT!! She is a girl you will NEVER get to drink Edward. You will ruin the whole family if you do so, a war will break out. With those damn werewolves around it's not like we could get away with it, and the last thing we need is exposure.

Then she came in, graceful today, different than normal. The outfit she wore today was a little skimpy for the weather but she seemed to be warm anyway. I kept thinking over her proposal, of going to the beach with her and her 'friends'. Mike Newton, I could hear him almost two classrooms away asking her out. It shouldn't enrage me like it did but I couldn't help but feel like she was being taken away from me. I can't be with her but I can't be without her. This phrase not being used in the same context as normal. I physically am not allowed to be with her, I could kill her but I physically can't stay away from her. It hurts, and for a vampire that is unusually difficult.

I don't think she could do much to Newton to make me happier with her, totally blowing him off with a lie. At least I think it was. I will end up stalking her to Seattle if she wasn't lying; I cannot let her get hurt. She is mine, my beautiful and charming angel. The only thing wrong with that is the 'my' part. She won't mine, she can't. But I'm afraid that with the option the rationally me and the selfish me will battle to the death and selfish me will win.

She pulled out her drawing pad and began to scribble. As usual, I don't think it bothered her anymore, I read over her shoulder. _I'm already gone_ she had written.

_-Flashback-_

_Running around was a great way to loosen the burden of love. I shouldn't love her but I do. She is a human, a heart beating, air breathing, blood pumping human! It is too dangerous to feel this way but I guess there is no choice but to endure the pain of her getting a boyfriend eventually that won't be me. Happened is all I want for her. _

_Then I heard it. An angelic voice floating through the trees. It was beautiful, it came from past the treaty line, it may have been from one of those rabid werewolves but I didn't care. To enjoy the music is enough for me, the singer does not matter. _

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you_

_Always ending_

_Always over_

_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster_

_I am breaking_

_That habit_

_Today_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_There is nothing you can say_

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_

_Take the hit and walk away_

_'Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

_What you see's not what you get_

_What you see's not what you get_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone_

_Already gone_

_I'm gone_

_I sighed; I didn't want it to be over. So I began to applaud, so loud I am sure the whole of La Push heard my claps. And soon after they were done and the applause had died down they appeared, angry at my presence. 'He better stay away from her!' I heard Jacob think about me, dumb dog forgot I could read minds but I couldn't see a face just a blur of something beautiful. Why on earth would I want a dog?!_

_-End of flashback-_

I suddenly tensed. It was Alix! My love had sung for me and I had not known. He loves her, he is just as dangerous. She is a danger magnet, why shouldn't I get her if he can get just as close. 'That's not a reason Edward.' My internal spoke to me, I wanted to deny it but that much was true. She was so amazing though, signing in front of the whole class, no shame at all.

I heard nothing. Pin-drop silence was all that could describe it. The only exception was that Mike was chattering on about how THAT was his girl for the future. As if. She has taste, even if the _wolves_ are her perforation. I wanted to just toss him out of the window but I know that not only would that expose us, but also if it went down well with others Alix would definitely not approve.

I smiled when I realised but then it sunk in. I thought to myself that I love her. I LOVE a human. A regular- no not regular, anything but, but still human girl. She smiled that pearly smile and began to laugh lightly. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Not a ghost, just my love of my life. I shook my head and sighed, "Nothing it's just, I didn't think you could sing like that. Nice!" I complimented and I assume she didn't expect it as her eyes widened and made me smile crookedly. I could hear her regular heartbeat shoot up in pace for a measly second before returning to the beat. In music that is a syncopated beat, yet I still saw it as perfection.

"Th-thanks!" she spluttered, a little loud and Mike's thoughts darkened. _'What does that pansy asswhole of a gay boy have that I don't. I bet he screws his brothers or something, he probably couldn't even pleasure her like I could.' _SNAP! The ink oozed over my granite skin and Alix's eyes shot open from the half asleep daze they currently situated in.

"Edward Cullen!" Mr. Banner exclaimed. Mr. Banner rummaged through his desk before emerging with a bathroom pass and handed it to me. "Go get washed up. Do you have another pen?"

"Yeah." I muttered before rushing out into the corridor. As soon as I was in the bathroom I yanked on my bronze hair and resisted with great difficulty not to bang my head against the wall in frustration. "Stupid!"

"No duh bro!" Emmett boomed. I was so filled with rage that I hadn't even heard his mind, or his approach. I gasped in shock of my absent-mindedness and he began to laugh really loud. "Sorry dude but come on, you listened to that Mike kid right?" I nodded hesitantly and he guffawed again. "Alice saw it I was just fishing to see if you would admit the mistake." I groaned and shoved my hand under the faucet; the ink flushing off my hand like my hand was waterproof.

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

What is his issue? Strange dude, I mean god. What got him so riled up? I don't even what to know half of the time; it's probably for my best interest. I was instructed to make sure I would NEVER get caught doodling in class again and I am detention free so, bored stiff is the best explanation for my mood right now.

Soon enough Edward reappeared looking more relaxed yet still angry. I was determined not to have anything to do with him, he peed me off too much to talk to him, but of all people I did not expect him to start one with me. "Alix?"

"What? Can't read my mind yet?" he grunted something unintelligible so I let it slide.

"No not yet."

"Then I guess I actually have to answer your questions right? So what's crack-a-lackin Eddie-boy?" I heard an exasperated chuckle before he proceeded to ask his question.

"It's not as much a question as it is a statement. Look I know I have been rude, but it's for the best." WTF!????? That makes no sense! "I mean it would be best if we weren't friends." He explained to me. "Trust me."

My eyes narrowed at this pathetic excuse. For someone who comes out with language like he isn't from the 21st century and more like early 20th. "Well Edward, you really should have thought about that earlier." I hissed. He was going to hear my thoughts behind him saving me. He never said hi. He only cared at the time. In all aspects, he regretted saving my life. "You could have just saved all of this regret."

"Regret? Regret for what?"

"For not letting that... stupid van squish me."

"You think I regret saving your life?" he almost growled, I was still shocked when these moments occurred, not nice Edward!

"I _know_ you do." I sighed, and tried to draw again but the cards were already on the not so steady table so I guess I should take a full swing and see how it all pans out.

"You don't know anything." He snapped before ignoring me again. I wished he wouldn't, the feeling I got when he acknowledged my presence was indescribable. It made me feel... wanted. Not like I wasn't wanted around back home by certain people but, I don't know, the fact that someone so god-like wished to talk to me and explore the inner working of my brain made me feel really significant. Like I was different than any other girl, more intriguing. Either way I felt like that connection to that feeling had just been broken by an irrational thought. Stupid Alix! #~%$! You could have had something good, no chance now.

The bell rang and I gathered my books. Edward did not seem to want to move, although the bells here were so damn loud I doubt he didn't hear one note of the bell's irritating, drone like insistent ringing. I tried my best to dramatically storm out of the room but I stubbed the toe of my ankle boot and was sent descending to the cold, linoleum type flooring that would most likely break my nose in the process. But instead, I felt an ice cold, strong burly arm wrap around my waist, yanking me up at the same time whilst the banging of books I was anticipating had ceased to exist as I spotted the other arm of my saviour holding my clutter of sticking out pages and scribbling doodles. I looked up as he rolled me effortlessly in his arms to see his face. Edward. "Thanks." I said, simply and icily and he chuckled a little.

"You're welcome." I scowled as he set me on my feet and I continued on my trip down the hall. To gym! Yay! (Really bad sarcasm btw)

I walked in to the locker room and slid down the straps of my tank top. Grabbing my blue one I slipped it over my head. After I had done this I removed the yellow tank completely. I pulled out my shorts that were more of a denim type of fabric yet still soft... canvas! That's it. I rooted through my locker to find my canvas white based converse and struggled with my added stress of Edward freakin' Cullen and school work in general made converse the worst shoe choice in the history of ever! Once they were finally on my feet I stroked the signature of my dearest friends. They wrote on in sharpie pens making them personalised and special to me. Sentimental value.

"Alix?" jess dragged me out of my memories "You ready?" I nodded and ran out of the locker room to see they were going to do aerobics. Never knew that other schools did that in other countries but who was I to judge right? I walked out to my mat and they were doing tai-bo first, something we always did back at Fairfield.

We followed the instruction and were then told to proceed to doing push-ups and yoga and stuff. Apparently this was just a trial as I later found out.

Outside the snow was long and so were the dangers... for now. I noticed that Jacob was parked out there as promised. He was so sweet, why couldn't I like him? It would be better for both of us-

"Alix?" I heard Eric call. I groaned. This is either gonna be about the paper or about the dance. Either way his wishes were going to become deflated pretty quickly. I waved and turned, knowing that walking away would be ignorant and rude. There is already one rude guy that is known to me, they don't need a rude girl too. "So umm..." he looked around for any spotting of Mike or Tyler, nothing so he sighed a sigh of relief and relaxed his stature. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me. You know like ask me, I think we would have a good time."

I sighed and run my hand through my hair. I don't know why this felt familiar but I didn't care. "Eric, I'm not even going. I am out of town that Saturday, sorry." I bowed my head in shame that I had lied to 2 boys already and I felt incredibly awful with Eric, a cute puppy dog face expert. I think because I knew of his feelings for me that it made the face even more effective.

"Hey superstar!" he hollered through the parking lot and I had to let out a laugh. He pulled me into a hug and tickled me a little. "Just cos I felt like it." He whispered and I smacked him on the arm.

"Do you WANT another war between us?" I teased and he shook his head opening the car door for me. He lingered looking toward the Volvo a lot of girls wished they could be in but none were permitted access. I'm not getting my hopes up. I tapped the window at Jake and he hopped in shock before getting in the car. "I'm surprised you fit in here you are forever growing in size." I chuckled. "Unlike your stomach, never have I known someone with such a fast metabolism." He laughed nervously with my boisterous one and started the engine. We were close to being out when suddenly the silver Volvo I watched like a hawk swerved in front on the rabbit.

"What the hell leech!?" Jake exclaimed at him. Leech? What kind of an insult was that? Jake you are one weird compadre.

"Chill your beans Jakers! He's just being an ass." I sighed and then there came a tapping at my side of the car. I saw Tyler Crowley appear there looking anxious and nervous. I rolled down the window with difficulty, Jacob needs to sort that out. Once it was down as far as I could get it I saw a distinct nervous sweat break out on Tyler's forehead. "Hey sorry, Cullen is being a jerk and won't let us through." The last bit got louder and I could have sworn I saw him vibrate with laughter.

"I know, I kind of wanted to ask you something." NO! Please don't Tyler, three guy's turned down in one day is too much to handle. "Will you please ask me to the dance?" NO FOR FUCKS SAKE I AM NOT FRIGGING GOING!!!!!!

"No, I'm not going to be in town Tyler." I said in a simple, and very obvious fake politeness. Kind of like an air hostess has to 24/7.

"Mike said that." ?

"Then why-" I started.

"I was just kind of hoping you were just letting him down easy." Oh my dear god you self centred egoistic bratty little reckless van driving idiot! I wish someone would hit him in the face.

"Well she wasn't so scram kid." Jake smirked, 'thank you' I mouthed and he nodded. Tyler had run off and Jake was now speeding out of the parking lot. "So you're out of town?" I nodded reminding me that I had to call my nana. "Where to?"

"Seattle, gonna visit my nana." I said simply, tapping my hands to the beat of the muse song in the background. "You like muse huh?" he laughed and shook his head. "Then..."

"You like this song, you are always humming it if you're not humming something else. I heard it on the tuner and left it to play for you." How sweet.

"Thanks." I wasn't used to this, cute guy's doing sweet things. Some, I just purely wanted to hit in the face, quite literally, but Jake was different. The one guy I wanted to be sweet and charming and thoughtful was being bi-polar with me. What a gimp.

**

* * *

**

I don't think I said this in my last chapter and even if I did I am going to say it again, awesome singer Kelly Clarkson's lyrics were used in my two latest chapters and I would like to mention I very clearly didn't write them so there. Also I am trying to set up a YouTube account and sing the songs from my chapters in this story and I am working on the song I mentioned that I actually did write, 'I'm still the same' there won't be any music to it obviously as I lack a band but you know, whatever lols. So yeah, gonna record me singing them then put the link on my profile for you to look at, so you can hear that I do actually sing. Tell me if I suck, if I rock or if you think I don't do either cos I want to go places and you guys are my tickets so pleeeease! Love you!!!

_**Chapter 8 coming up soon!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : This Is Different

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 8- This Is Different**

**Disclaimer****- **I unfortunately, after much therapy and depression I have understood that I don't and won't own twilight or the saga so I can love instead. (My story though!)

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

I was so tired of looking at him. He seemed to be everywhere I went now-a-days but no one else seemed to see him. The corridor, he was there. The cafeteria, he was always in sight somehow. Gym merged the other day and I was near his court. And now in the car park, he was there just watching me. It was unnerving and flattering at the exact same time.

I fumbled with my keys trying to get out of his gaze. It made me uncomfortable to have him there. I wanted to talk to him but that would fail my facade of ignoring his presence every day. I had to stay away from him and make him come to me. If he even wanted to. Then they slipped out of short 'feminine' fingers? People have told me they are but I don't see it. I waited for them to clang to the floor and as I was about to bend down to pick them up they were gone from the floor and dangling above my head.

"How do you DO that?" I asked, in amazed irritation. He was so attracting, like I am drawn like a magnet.

"Do what?" he asked innocently dangling to key out in front of me. I took it from his hand with fake politeness when all I wanted was to stab him with my key for being unnecessarily irritating to me but that would be too much and felony worthy.

"Appear out of thin air. You are like Houdini or something!" I hissed as I gained a better grasp on my keys, determined not to drop them again. He was about to speak and then it shot into my brain. "Why the traffic jam yesterday?" his mouth shut then his lips spread into a wide yet still crooked smile. Yay. "I thought you were meant to ignore me, not irritate me to death. And Jake, he didn't need that." I remembered how riled up he got and wanted to laugh, he was always so irrational with his temper it never bothered me, I used to be that way back home.

"That was for Tyler's sake. He needed his chance to-"

"Hold the phone, hang it up and back over it with a truck! You KNEW?" I emphasised the word knew and he snickered uncontrollably at me, I would hit him if I wasn't sure it would hurt me more than him.

He quickly composed himself and began to say whatever he was going to say before I interrupted him. "Yes and I am not ignoring you."

"So you ARE trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't seem to do the job?" I immediately regretted saying it for the pure look of hatred, anger and distaste on his face once the words had escaped my lips. But I am too proud to apologise to this specific boy. He didn't deserve it.

"Alix you are utterly absurd." My mouth dropped and I turned my back on him, ready to leave this stupid conversation about stupid things. I could never make sense out of half the crap he spewed to me, he sounded like Shakespeare!

"Wait..." I continued to storm off towards the school, even in the rain so I pushed my hood of my boyfriend jacket over my head aggressively and proceeded towards the doors. I thought he would give up but he easily kept my fast as possible pace, he doesn't know when to give up. "I'm sorry, that was terribly rude of me. Not saying it wasn't true but it was rude to say it anyway." he trailed. It sounded like he was babbling a little.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? I am not that fascinating. The only thing remotely interesting about me is my frigging accent, and even that gets old!" dear god I just blurted my mind out to a random guy who is a little bit freaky. Stupid non-existing brain filter!

"I wanted to ask you something but you sidetracked me." He smiled and chuckled whilst doing so. I wanted to shoot him sometimes, right between the eyes, I like really want to shoot him in the face but that would cause many girls to mob me and the police wouldn't be too chuffed that I shot the doctors kid in the face.

"Are you schizophrenic or something?" I wanted to sound intelligent for the pure fact that I was starting to look unbelievably dumb stood next to this Greek Adonis of a teen if you could call him that. He looked almost manlier than my dad, and he is a big dude.

"You did it again."

"Okay, okay fine. What do you want to ask me that is so important?" I huffed, placing my hand on my flaring out hip again, turning my head to see we had gathered somewhat of an audience of girls and the obvious people, jess and Angela because Jess would have wanted her to and then the guy's. They were like my own personal fan club but I guess I can put up with them.

"I was wondering that if a week from Saturday- you know the day of the spring dance-"

"Are you trying to be FUNNY? Cos news flash, ding, ding, ding, it's not!" he suddenly got a wickedly amused look in his eyes before speaking again.

"Will you just let me finish my question?" I intertwined my fingers together, cupping my keys at the same time and nodded rigidly. "I overheard you were going to Seattle and I was wondering if you would like a ride there. I just so happen to be going then too and well being perfectly honest I don't think your car can make it." I was about to object till he said his next part, "it looks good enough but the mileage is awful and the speed could be better." I gasped in fake shock horror at his bluntness and he chuckled once more.

"Well I'm glad I make you laugh. So who is the ride with?" I quizzed, I would assume it was him but I could never be sure if one of his brothers was tagging along, or his sisters.

"With me obviously." He almost snorted to me, it was obvious but sometimes going for the not so obvious does work.

"But why?" I pressed, if he liked me liked me then I would not be comfortable driving with him for a whole day and a bit to get to my nana's house and back, I would be too scared he would try and pull a Jacob, I couldn't do that. Not again.

"Well I was planning on going to Seattle in the next few weeks and, being perfectly honest again, I don't think your car can make it on one tank of gas." Again with the bluntness.

"It does just fine thank you!" I hissed and continued to walk through the many people crowding. He was by my side in second not like I didn't expect it; this dude has some legs when he wants them.

"And your carbon footprint?" I paused and he went straight into my back, he didn't notice my halt he was basically hugging me from behind.

"It's a little huge. Okay fine a LOT huge!" I giggled, I always laughed at stupid times and then it clicked that he had his hand placed delicately on my hip almost to the point where I didn't feel it. I shot out from this comfort. He was messing with me.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"What does it matter to you?"

"The wasting of finite resources is not just my business, it is every body's." He did unfortunately have a point. I am not one to kill the planet unnecessarily.

"Honestly Eddie-boy, I can't keep up with you." Patronize him that will work. God I am sarcastic in my head too! "One minute you're all dark and mysterious telling me we can't be friends and then you are all up in my business being friendly. You need to make up your mind cos you are giving a girl mixed signals." I ranted and he nodded.

"I did say we shouldn't, not that I didn't want to be."

"Oh cos I didn't seem to get it the first time, that is ALL cleared up now." I think I need to cut down on my sarcasm. Hmm, nah!

"I think it would be more... prudent, if we weren't friends but I just don't seem to have the strength to stay away from you anymore." He was using strength? He made it look like an effortless action. That seemed to be the only coherent thought I could think with the intense smouldering look in his eyes once he spoke the final words.

There was a little awkward silence before he broke it again. "So, will you please go to Seattle with me?" I couldn't speak, my throat was so frigging dry you wouldn't believe it. I just nodded, and even that was a challenge to find the power to answer him.

"You should really stay away from me." He warned. "See you later Alix." He smiled, breathtaking, mouth-wateringly tempting. I couldn't move for a moment and then I saw mike and Eric look disappointed that they hadn't had the chance to see Edward get owned by a girl. They didn't follow so the true question was never heard, Edward kept it very low. I was so loud, I am glad I didn't ask the question.

I walked to English in a total daze. He dazzled me and most women on a regular basis and I don't think he even realises it. I will never understand the male brain, especially this one. He is so complex and full of mood swings. "Thank you for joining us Miss Allbrighton." My English teacher smirked at me and I glanced at my watch. Crap I was five minutes late. With this guy if you aren't five minutes early you miss a week's full of lectures and essays.

I blushed wildly and sat in my seat. Mike wasn't sat there next to me and that made me feel a little guilty; this is where he always sat. No matter what. The lesson flew by and I noticed that Mike and Eric were still arguing about who got to wait and carry my books, they fought so much I ended up carrying them myself.

My thoughts were so caught up on Edward so it felt like the whole morning flew by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was lunch time and I glanced at the Cullen's table and disappointment flooded me. I must have dreamt it as I couldn't see him sat at their table. Damn, I was kind of looking forward to it a little. I really am losing it. We sat down with our food and I sighed then I felt a nudge in my side.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again." She smirked and pointed to him. "I wonder why he is sitting alone." My gaze flew across the crowded and hall and low and behold, there he was in all his Adonis glory sitting right next to his normal table but minus four people.

Once I caught his gaze he brought up his left hand slightly and motioned his index finger towards me. As if that wasn't weird enough he gave me a cheeky yet innocent wink "Does he mean you?" Jessica asked astonished.

"Idiot probably didn't get the assignment down for biology or something; I better go see what he wants." I sighed, grabbing my bottle of water and my blood red apple. I took a bite and walked over. When I got to him he smiled and kicked out the chair next to me.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he smiled. I straightened up the chair and sat down hesitantly.

A long silence was there and I was tossing the apple playfully through my hands. One to the other. One to the other and so on. I think he was waiting for me to say something so I spoke. "This is different."

"Yes... well." He started a let a sharp laugh. "If I am going to hell then I might as well do it thoroughly." Hell? Am I that bad? Jesus Christ lots of people are going to go to hell then. I was waiting for something understandable to escape them marble lips but nothing.

"You know some of the stuff you say is more complicated to solve than a rubix cube?" I joked and he chuckled with me. This was weird and bizarrely comfortable. If this was hell then bring it on!

"I know." He smirked; the smugness of confusing me filled his face. It wasn't much of an accomplishment, I mean I get confused watching most talk shows and they are so easy to understand for most people I don't understand why I get so confused. I am just easily confused, that is the only explanation. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you." He mused whilst smiling at them from over my shoulder.

"They will get over it- well at least the girls will. The boys I can't make promises for." I giggled, taking a big bite out of my apple whilst almost embracing the many eyes boring their stares into the back of blouse.

"But I may not give you back." I gasped but was chewing at the same time. This caused me to choke. I chugged quite a lot of my water to clear my airway. "You look worried."

"No you idiotic baboon! I almost died just now! Sorry if I don't look perfectly okay!" I laughed whilst flicking some of my water at him. He cringed away from it like it would burn him or something. "What brought all of this on anyway?" I motioned at our table and he sighed.

"I told you- I got tired of staying away from you. So I am giving up."

"Giving up?" I raised an eyebrow at him and cracked a smile.

"Yes, giving up trying to be good. I am just going to do what I want now and let the cards fall where they may." What an old phrase. I have never heard that one before. I watched as the playful smile he once had faded into a thin line and a hard edge crept into his voice as the explanation neared its end.

"Great. You know you lost me again." I admitted and the breathtaking crooked smile reappeared on his face.

"I always say too much when I'm around you- that is one of the problems."

I let out a short laugh before replying to that. "Well no issues here cos I have absolutely NO idea what half of the stuff you say means." I took another bite but smaller, as to avoid choking again.

"I'm counting on that." He played with the lid of my water idly while he spoke.

"So, in plain English are we friends now?"

"Friends..." he mused still twiddling the cap to my bottle between his long white fingers. Slender and agile, so fast to keep the bottle top spinning continuously.

"Or not..." I felt oddly upset by the fact of his reluctance to be my friend. It was nothing more if he didn't want it; I am not one to force someone into something, unless it is truly for their own good.

"Well we can try, but I am warning you, I am not a good friend for you."

"Well Edward you seem to say that a lot, but I think I will be the judge of how good of a friend you are." I don't know why but I felt the need to be cheeky and disrespectful to Edward whenever possible. He just seemed to force it out of me.

"Yes, that's because you aren't listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it, if you're smart, you'll avoid me." Again with the questioning of my intelligence.

"Well we both know what you think of the level of my intellect." I retorted and narrowing my eyes. He smiled at me apologetically. "So as long as I'm still not smart we will try to be friends?" I asked, trying to sum up the outcome of this very strange and unexpected conversation. Never have I met someone so determined to not be friends with someone.

"That sounds about right." There was silence.

I looked down to the half eaten apple in my hands. It was a blood red, super sweet and juicy apple. The perfect apple in my eyes. The green ones were too sour, and too dry. The red and green ones are on the middle platform but, red juicy ones are just the pinnacle of apple perfection. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking of how red apples are better than green apples but I was also trying to figure out what the heck you are. Cos I refuse to believe that you are human. You don't look it, sound it or act like it."

"Are you having any luck with that?"

"Not much." I admitted taking another bite to polish of my apple. This thing was tiny.

"Well what are your theories?" I thought we went through this.

"Edward." I smiled as I placed my hand in the centre of the table. "We went over this; you want my theories you will have to read my mind." He took it better this time but had a hugely noticeable tough time trying to keep his cool smile on his face.

"That is REALLYfrustrating you know?" nooo, nobody can read minds, the only people who can are fakes and phonies trying to con money. From what I hear, the Cullen's are the last people who would do this.

"No I couldn't possibly understand how frustrating it would be to have someone not tell you what they are thinking while all the while they are making cryptic comments designed to specifically keep you up at night. No I couldn't POSSIBLY understand." He grimaced at my outburst and I had another light bulb moment. Before I could even process what I was going to say it just flooded out of my mouth like word-vomit. "Or better, say that same person did an array of bizarre things ranging from saving your life under impossible circumstances to treating you like the AID's virus the next. And then after promising to explain the saving of your life, they refuse. That would also be VERY frustrating." I vented, I was on the edge of my seat, closer to him than I had been before.

"You have somewhat of a temper, don't you?"

"Yes. You see I don't enjoy double standards." We just stared at each other with unsmiling faces till I noticed his eyes waver over my right shoulder and then he lout an unexpected snicker. I turned around to see mike and Eric glaring at Edward and I. Mike noticed me turn around and lost his balance on the top of the chair and slipped off the table sending the chair flying out from under his feet letting him fall to floor on his backside. Eric toppling off his chair in laughter and fright of Mike's worrying angry face.

"You see, your boyfriend was contemplating coming over here and breaking up our fight. He had the impression I was being unpleasant to you." I smiled and began to bang the table with laughter. "What?"

"You think he was my boyfriend?" I managed to get out before cracking up again. "Anyway, I bet you were wrong." The laughter died down and I turned back to see Edward with a very serious face on.

"I'm not; I told you I can read people easily."

"Except for me!" I cheered and pointed to the top of my head. I laughed a little and I saw him fighting off a smile.

"Yes, except for you. I wonder why that is." He mused under his breath, I sighed. He was so complex and intriguing; I just would love to know the inner workings of his twisted brain. He talks different; he looks at things differently and seems to have this strange belief that he can read minds. At least that is what I got from him. But honestly, nobody can read minds. It's impossible. Right?

His stare suddenly turned immensely intense and I had to look away. I couldn't handle. I just stared down at my half chugged bottle of water, then to the missing lid still in Edward's elegant hands. I couldn't even look at his hands due to the wish of looking at his face linked to any part of him. "You aren't hungry?" he asked, suddenly making my head shoot up.

"Um... no." I said simply, I felt like I had a smaller IQ than a peanut. "You?" I asked back, motioning to the empty table in front of him.

"No, I'm not hungry. You should eat more." The intense stare disintegrated and almost a joking expression replaced it. Like I was missing out on some personal and very private joke. I raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed.

"At least I have food. You can't talk!" I smiled and took a swig of my water. It cleansed my mouth before I spoke. "Can you do me a favour?"

"That depends on what it is." He sounded really wary like I was going to ask him to kill himself or something, strange dude. You think I would be used to his bi-polar attitude.

"It isn't much I swear." He waited for me to continue, looking guarded but interested in what I could possibly want from him. "I was just wondering that the next time you want to ignore me for my own good, you could warn me? If I am prepared it shouldn't set me back too much." He chuckled and looked oddly relieved.

I think I heard a stifled laugh and when I looked up I saw his lips pressed into one cold, hard and very restraining line. "That sounds fair."

"Thank-you!" I said, sounding a little over-enthusiastic.

"Well, then can I have an answer in return?" I nodded.

"Shoot!" I took another gulp of water since my throat had become surprisingly dry after that whole 'question' thing I just did.

Cue the spit-take. "Tell me one theory." I managed to direct it away from him and anybody else I was handed a napkin by a small girl quickly. Alice I remember her to be. "Alice!" he hissed and she disappeared back to the other table.

"Not that one!" I had considered everything known to man, nerds worldwide, and scientists, I seriously mean everyone.

"You didn't specify what I could ask you. You just promised one answer." He smirked, finding loopholes must be his thing.

I leaned in with my own comeback. "Well, you have broken promises before haven't you? I do believe you made me one HUMONGOUS one almost a month ago and it has still never been revealed." I heard him utter something about my temper and I forced myself to chill out, even though it seemed a lot easier now than it ever has before.

"Just one theory- I won't laugh" he looked at me from under his lashes, almost batting them a little and putting slightly, I sighed internally and knew defeat was right around the corner.

"I can't, definitely will!" I complained. And he would. If the one selected theory was wrong and far off too he would topple over laugh and most likely tell the whole school and the next thing you know I am not only going to Seattle on my own but I am also sitting on my own for the rest of eternity at lunch.

"Please?" his voice went breathy and airy on me and he had leant in too, at this point the whole cafeteria was silent now, in the expectation that he would kiss me due to the fact that there was mere inches between us and I could almost smell his breath. That would never happen, he would never kiss me. And then my mind suddenly was caught a blank. He the hell did he do that to me? Let alone ANYONE do that to me. Not a lot of people can.

"Um, what?" I sounded so stupid. But what can a girl honestly do when she has a Greek god so close to her face.

"Just one little theory." I sighed in defeat out loud now and leaned back into my chair.

"Fine. I have considered... bitten by radio-active spiders." I took a glance up at Edward and he had a full blown goofy grin on his face, which distinctly resembled his crooked one.

"That's not very creative." He scoffed at me, letting a slight laugh out of him.

"Sorry to disappoint but that is all I've got." I protested to him. I didn't realise how peeved I was until he had smirked and shook his head slightly. I really wanted to be right, and show him I was nothing to be screwed around with.

"You're not even close." He gloated in my failure and I pouted noticeably.

"No spiders?" he shook his head. "No radioactivity?" he shook his head again. "Ugh! Dammit!"

"Kryptonite doesn't bother me either." He chuckled, it is on now Eduardo!

"Hey, hey, hey! You said you wouldn't laugh and I don't appreciate you poking fun at my brain, it is sensitive to ridicule." I feigned sadness which made him smile at me. "FYI, I WILL figure it out eventually."

"I wish you wouldn't try." And just like that the playful, happy atmosphere died and seriousness crept back in.

"This is because......?" I opened for him, I need to know this stuff, he is like a walking riddle and I am so determined to solve this guy it is unbelievable. I don't honestly think I can pin point a time when I have focused this much on anything outside of school.

"Because what if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" his tone yelled playful but his eyes, his eyes screamed against his tone and outed an inner meaning. He was truly being honest with me; he truly believed he was the bad guy? Not possible! I refuse to believe this.

"Ooooh!" I said waggling my finger at him. "I get it."

His eyes suddenly shot out from his eye sockets as if he thought I had figured it out. "Do you?"

"Duh! You're dangerous." I let my statement sink in with my natural choice of words and then it clicked. He really WAS dangerous. Mysterious. Intelligent. All the characteristics of a serial killer or rapist of something like that, but he wasn't bad. Not in my eyes anyway, and that is all that matters to me. An incomprehendable emotion came into his eyes; I wish I knew what it was. It would make deciphering his species a lot easier. "But you're not bad." I whispered and I saw the free hand he had on the table clench a little at my words, like he honestly heard me. "No, I don't believe you are bad." I said louder, looking up into his golden eyes.

"You're wrong." He almost lip synched, I am surprised I got it myself. I have an ear for music, not next to inaudible speaking. If you can call it that. He bowed his head whilst he spoke, which made it even more surprising that I heard him, and he seemed to make himself with great force, focus on the bottle top he had been playing with for the last hour than focus on me. I was more surprised at myself than anything. I wasn't afraid of him. I can be freaked out by spiders, suspicious looking men (the raping kind), 'The Grudge' movies but not him. All I saw when I looked at him was someone sweet and gentleman like. Although the look I caught in his eyes and the very serious tone in his voice led me to believe that he truly was dangerously bad and that I really shouldn't be with him without a twenty ton sumo wrestler by my side, I didn't care. He didn't make me feel anxious, I was actually more anxious when I wasn't with him. After the accident, I always felt safer with him than Jake, which is truly saying a lot.

I took a wary glance around the cafeteria and spotted pretty much the whole of the cafeteria had filed out. I jumped to my feet and Edward glanced up to see what the hell I was doing. "We are going to be late!" I answered his questioning glance and I held my hand out to help him up. He shook his head and resumed his position he was previously in.

"I'm not going to class today." He said simply, whilst twiddling the bottle cap so fast in his fingers that it was just a blur of white and blue, and tornado at sea. A tropical cyclone?

"And why not Mr. Cullen?" I mocked and he smirked at me.

"It is healthy to ditch once in a while." He smiled simply. I looked to the door then back at him and grabbed my bag.

"Yeah well I didn't exactly ace my GCSE's back home in biology so I am gonna go. Catch you later Eddie-boy." I giggled and I walked out of the cafeteria.

"See you later then Al." I heard him call, and he would get it for that. I hope Jacob never comes to the realisation that that nickname not only exists for me, but I also hate it with a vengeance. I am not a dude so don't name me after one for fun.

**

* * *

**

Hey all! I had originally made this longer, but I wanted to get a shorter one out so sorry to disappoint but oh wells. The new one shouldn't take long since most of it has already been written. I have some funny (to me) Alix/Jacob moments, some screaming and my favourite shark film known to date, hopefully. I got the idea for the scare from a show called 'RudeTube' that is on channel four in England, it basically takes videos off YouTube and put them on TV and there was one on it with someone impersonating a famous killer to scare somebody. Funny stuff.

**Well I will update ASAP love you all and please, I cannot stress it enough, review it please, I want feedback, to know if I should stop it (thought I probably still would carry on whatever you told me) or if I should add in some stuff you would find funny or good for the story. **

_**Chapter 9 coming soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9 : I Should Have Skipped

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 9 – I Should Have Skipped**

**Disclaimer****- **I unfortunately, after much therapy and depression I have understood that I don't and won't own twilight or the saga so I can love instead. (My story though!)

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

Mr. Banner wasn't in the classroom when I arrived, thank god for that; I was so sure I would be late. I hate being late, he would pick on me for it in a heartbeat. I looked at Mike's distraught face, filled with hurt as of the seating arrangements at lunch. Yet when I looked at Angela, awe was reflected to me. Was it that hard to get Cullen to look at you, let alone sit with you?

Seconds later Mr. Banner swooped in taking me out of my internal question time whilst juggling three huge boxes. He shoved them on Mike's desk and wiped his forehead. He told him to pass out the stuff in the boxes and it was blatantly obvious that it was rhetorical.

When I saw the equipment that was being handed I knew I should have skipped. Took Edward up on his offer and get more information from him to help me determine what he was. It really was a mistake not going with him. It had never occurred to me that NOT going somewhere would be regrettable but yet here I was. Blood-typing.

I was fine with my own blood to a certain extent. The prick of the finger I could handle. It wouldn't create too much of an issue for me, just four drops of blood, how difficult would that be to handle? Very when you don't like other peoples blood. Just times those 4 measly drops of blood and multiply that my thirty... 120. 120 different drops of freaking blood and I would have to sit through it.

Once Mike had finished handing out the equipment he tried to sit down but was stopped by the teacher. "Mike let me use you as an example please?" another rhetorical question. He nodded reluctantly and stood back up and walked next to Mr. Banner. He held up an almost invisible needle to make the 'most precise and minimal cut' he had said. The pin went into Mike's finger and my eyes narrowed onto his tanned finger, the red surfacing around the tiny needle. I watched it slid out of his flesh and red didn't surface. But then the whole ordeal sped up and Mr. Banner had quickly pinched his finger till four equal sized droplet oozed out of his finger.

My vision began to blur slightly and I knew I was either going to puke, or I was going to faint. Either way I didn't want any to happen. I hate being sick and I just feel so vulnerable when I am incapacitated in any way. He explained the instructions as he demonstrated on Mike, but all I heard was a distinct buzzing noise, it was nasally and monotone in my head.

Mr. Banner was going round the class distributing water droplets onto each sector of the card and then he saw how I was. My sweating forehead was now pressed to the freezing table and I was desperately trying to feel better. "Alix?" he asked me. "Are you okay?" I shook my head slightly and he nodded. "There is always one. Can anyone take her to the nurses' office?" of course Mike was at my side in a second.

"She didn't even prick her finger." I heard some people say and Lauren sneered something about me being such a drama queen. Even if I was faking she would just be jealous that she didn't think of it. I don't care if I don't know blood type till the day I die, I will find out with a doctor not a frigging science teacher.

"Can you walk?" Sir asked me, I nodded weakly and stood up. I was amazed I could still stand but I could none the less. I walked on with Mike hovering close beside me.

Once out into the cool air I felt a little better, for about a second that is. Then I felt woozy again and began to drop to the kerb to sit down but Mike threw his arms under my arms and kept me up right. "Please let me sit down?" I pleaded and he nodded, setting me down. He sat down next to me his hands still in his pockets. "And keep those hands where I can't see them." I pointed to them and he nodded.

I answered the urge to lie down on the pavement with a hell yes and once I had done it, I was thankful. The feeling of the freezing, damp and surprisingly clean cement of the pavement on my burning cheeks felt like a god send. "Wow you look green Alix!" Mike pointed out. Great I feel like crap, and now it is truly official that I look like crap too. Woo... hoo...

"Alix?" I heard a new voice enter. They sounded anxious and worried. Hold on a minute; please tell me that that voice is not the voice of who I think it is? Because if it is, I am gonna cry. This is not the kind of situation you want to be in to be told 'I told you so.' Or something stupid like that. "What's wrong- is she hurt?" this wasn't directed at me this time.

"I think she passed out, but I don't know. I mean she didn't even prick her finger." Mike explained.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and a voice against my ear. "Alix, can you hear me?"

"No!" I groaned. "Go away." I located his face and made a feeble attempt to push him away. He chuckled at this and restrained my hand.

"I was taking her to the nurse." Not only was the tone in his voice making me feel like an object but he added emphasis to the 'I' in his sentence making it sound like he assigned this job like he the only one who could take me there. "But she wouldn't go any farther." He admitted, this making him sound feeble at this simple task. Undermined by a girl. A sick girl at that.

"I'll take her." I could hear a smug smile evident in his voice. The way the words came out but I was not going to open my eyes, it would just make me a billion times worse. "You can go back to class."

"No." Mike's voice raised an octave as he defended me from Edward. Nothing to defend really. "I'm supposed to do it." Supposed to do it? Supposed? WTF! I am not some job, I am ill you little brat!

As that thought crossed my mind the ground disappeared from underneath me, this caused my eyes to open. The examination was me, pressed roughly yet gently into his chest. I gasped at this and began to pound his chest in protest.

"No Edward! For god's sake put me down!" I yelled and before I had even properly started my sentence we were on the move. He smirked a little like he always seemed to do when I touched on an inside joke between him and someone else. They seemed to centre on food and religion. Oh dear god, I hope I am not sick on him, that would put a huge downer on the trip to Seattle.

"Hey!" Mike yelled after us. What a helpless little child. His face didn't do anything for making him seem tough, and to be perfectly honest, the blonde hair, blue eyes, tan face, baby face and the smaller frame he had just made him look more thirteen than seventeen or sixteen.

Edward seemed to ignore him; like he didn't even hear him and I know for a fact that that is impossible, since he manages to hear the tiniest of whispers and snarky comments. "You look awful." He grinned.

"Oh lovely!" I hissed, "Just what a girl wants to hear. Now put me down on the pavement, I CAN walk. I DO have feet you know."

He just totally seemed like he used no effort at all at this particular moment in time. He held me like I was a feather, and walked without a falter in movement, or a wince in my unnatural heaviness. I think I'm fat but people say I am normal. There isn't any way in hell can someone my weight be considered normal is there? "So, you faint at the sight of blood?" this seemed to entertain him a lot, add the topic of blood to the list. Food, religion and blood. "And not your own?" this must be like watching Michael McIntyre (British comedian) for him.

"I didn't prick my damn finger Sherlock!" I groaned, "but yeah, you're right." The atmosphere got really warm and I realised we were at our destination.

"Oh my!" one of the nurses gasped.

"She fainted in biology." Edward stated. I was in no state to argue but I didn't bloody faint! I felt queasy and closed my eyes but I never left this world. I in fact have never fainted, to this day but you never know.

The air changed and I opened my eyes to see me in Edward's arms striding through the office towards the nurses door. Though I doubted Edward would need it Mrs. Cope the redheaded front office assistant opened the door for Edward to simply glide on through the door. The greying nurse shot up from her smutty romance novel of something only a bored literature nerd would bother to read. Edward placed me gently on the crackly paper covering the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. He then shifted from my side to stand against the far wall. The look in his eyes was almost excited.

"She's just a little faint." He reassured her as he continued to stare at me. "They are blood typing in biology."

The nurse nodded sagely. "There is always one." Edward stifled a snicker at this. Of course there is, and I am that one. "Just lie down for a second honey; it will pass."

I let out a huge sigh. "I know." They are telling me this like I am incapable of knowing the simplest knowledge. Edward must be telling people of my 'low intellect' or something.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked and I waved my hand in the air a little to show a yes but a no at the same time.

"Sometimes. I am not usually around blood a lot though." I excused and Edward coughed to hide yet another laugh. I am so done with him laughing at me. Next chance I get I am going to laugh him into the next century, he will rue the day he laughed at me over 10 ten time. Although that may be just a guess I can assume I will make him laugh way more before the day is done.

The woman turned to attempt a stern glare at the stunning Edward Cullen but it faltered but her tone did not. "You can go now." He shook his head in protest and looked at me.

"I am supposed to stay with her." He smirked and the woman looked taken aback. She had been mouthed off to by a teenage boy who had basically everybody but me wrapped around his little finger. She pursed her lips but refused to take it further by the sudden silence to the conversation.

"I will go get you some ice." She smiled then fluttered out of the room leaving me with Edward. He was right. Dang it! I wish he wasn't but he so was, if I had skipped with him like he offered I would have never gotten sick, never lay on the ground, never had to spend unnecessary with Mike Newton, my stalker to some extent.

"You were right." I sighed.

"I usually am- but what about in particular this time?" he smirked. The smug little...nerd. God I need some better insults.

"Skipping really IS healthy." I groaned again.

"You really scared me for a minute." I scoffed. How could I scare him? "I am serious; I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to the woods." I laughed.

"Like he could kill me, or drag me for that matter. Weakling." I muttered the last word and he still managed to hear it somehow, he has bat hearing!

"Honestly- I have seen corpses with better colour. I was worried I would have to avenge your murder." I raised my eyebrows and smiled a smug smile. "What?" he asked puzzled.

"God you sounded like you were in love with me then. Why on earth would you have to avenge my murder? Even if it is highly unlikely that anyone besides your humongous brother Emmett could kill me."

"I am one for justice." It seemed pretty out there, because if he witnessed a mass murderer get killed, I can bet he wouldn't avenge his murder. Hypocrisy 101.

"Sure, sure." I said feeling slightly better at this moment. "Besides, if Mike wanted to kill anyone right now, it would be you."

"Yeah, he absolutely loathes me."

"Nah! I bet he is just mad because you stole me from him in one literal swoop of your arms." I chuckled. I was so calm and easy going around him, not as much as Jake, I liked to mess with him but with Edward the words kind of flowed, but not like word vomit, more like something I cannot even describe. It is like I can't seem to lie to Edward; I just can't find the will or the power. "You can't know he doesn't like you anyway."

"Yes I can, I could see it in his face."

Then it hit me like a ton weight, and it should have been my initial question but I didn't seem to be able to keep my train of thought. "How did you find me anyway? I thought you were ditching."

"I was listening to music in my car." So normal, very human. I can't keep it up, there are so many aspects of him that point away from the human race, although his exterior outline screams human enough, when his face and body comes into view he looks like a god. He talks like he is from the 19 hundred and he does random acts of chivalry that I have begun to notice.

The nurse interrupted my thoughts again with a cold compress in hand. "Here you go sweetie pie, oh you are looking better." She cheered. She was so happy yet in a place and atmosphere that screams depression. Rain is always compared with depression. I nodded and placed it on my forehead. It no longer soothed me like it would have before, I must have cooled down.

I sat up as my head met the cold compress and I sighed, just my ears rung, there was no moving walls and warped shapes. The fading mint green walls stayed plotted where the blue prints said they should. "I think I'm fine now thank you." I smiled sweetly and I could tell she was about to make me lay back down, but then miss cope opened the with an almost irritated look on her face, like it was the next poor souls fault they do not enjoy blood too much.

"We've got another one." She groaned. In response to that I hopped off to free up the cot for the next poor unfortunate soul. Next thing I saw was Mike staggering in with a green looking lee, I think his name was but I wasn't too familiar with this boy in particular.

"Oh no." Edward muttered. "Go out to the office Bella." I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting him order me around but I could smell it. That disgusting rusty salty smell, like when you hold a penny for too long. I gave him one last look before I practically ran out of the door. "You did as I asked you to." He said sounding truly shocked.

"Yeah, well I could smell the damn blood. That is what got me into this mess remember." I tapped his temples lightly and turned to the chairs and plonked myself down in one. I sighed a laid my head to rest against the back of the chair.

"People cannot smell blood." He contradicted.

"Well I can Sherlock, that is what makes me ill, plus the sight just sends me off my internal rocker." I am pretty sure he was stunned due to the lack of witty and irritatingly accurate comebacks he normally shot my way. I tilted my head slightly so his face was in view, and his expression was one of the unfathomable kinds, like I had grown an extra head. "What?"

"It's nothing." Then two seconds after that Mike re-emerged alone and approached me and Edward. The look in his eyes confirmed Edward's accusation that he loathed. He did. He looked and his eyes went from loathing to glum.

"YOU look better."

"Yeah I am thanks." I retorted to his cheeky and uncalled for comment. He had no right to think that Edward did anything special. Did he assume we had some crazy make-out session or something? Cos I can I tell him right now we didn't.

"You going back to class?" idiot.

"Yeah, of course I am, I just thought this little back and forth was great exercise." I said sarcastically. He had peed me off and was getting payment for it. "Sorry, I get grumpy when people make assumptions." He nodded and looked away. He was, as was I, completely uncomfortable.

"So... are you going this weekend? To the beach?"

"Duh! I said I was in!" I laughed he chuckled a little too. This was the issue with me, I can't hold a grudge, if I want to, and I have to think about it constantly.

"Cool, then we are meeting outside my dad's store at ten." His eyes flickered to Edward again before back at me. It almost looked like he was trying to see if Edward was giving any signs of showing up at the beach. Mike's body language reeked with an unwelcome feeling, invitation closed as long as Edward was concerned.

"I'll be there."

"See you in gym then." Oh crap! Gym! Oh ill one minute then bouncing around trying to score or whatever the next, I'm not in the mood. He looked at, with a pout on his face and I felt really bad for him. And myself. I would have to see his sad face and I just can't deal with that.

"Gym!" I groaned. Putting my head back again to lean on the back of the chair.

"I can take care of that." He whispered in my ear, I hadn't even noticed he had gotten so close. He was like the mouse in the Christmas stories, where there's not a creature stirring not even a mouse, that mouse. "Just stay here and look pale." I chuckled, since I had come to forks I was looking paler by the second, and today with the illness I was like a ghost. Plus with the thin sheen of sweat covering my head it looked even more real. "Ms Cope?" he smiled and I heard her gasp at the silky voice uttering her name.

"Yes?" she purred, trying to sound seductive from what I could hear. Badly, I might add.

"Alix has gym next hour and she doesn't feel up to it. In actual fact I was planning on taking her home myself. Will you excuse her from class?" Ms Cope frowned at my mentioning and sent me a small glare before nodding.

"What about you Edward? Shall I excuse you to?" she said, still in that supposedly seductive tone. I saw Edward cringe which meant he wasn't as oblivious to women's signs as I thought he was.

"No I have Mrs. Goff she won't mind." He brushed off Ms Cope and came back over to me. "Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?" he smirked with a sarcastic look on his face.

I began to laugh an obviously fake laugh and bent over slightly to clutch my knees in fake laughter. "Ha-ha, no! I think I will walk." Then I walked in a dodgy way to make me look ill still. He opened the door for me and for the first time since I was born, I was thankful for mist and rain, it washed of the sheen of sweat I gained in my fleeting illness. I took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled at the better feeling I was getting. "Thanks, you know I think it was worth feeling like crap to get out of gym. She reminds me of the teacher I had back home in my third year of high school." I chuckled and he followed close behind me.

"Anytime." He said whilst staring intently at me. It made uncomfortable yet safe at the very same time. He is like lemon meringue, sweet but sour at the same time. The caring side is the meringue but the sour or the opposite effect is that he is staring at me like a stalker.

"So, you definitely not up for going to the beach on Saturday? It's your last chance." I teased as we strolled through the misty parking lot.

"Let's you and I not push Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap now do we?" he asked with a mocking tone that he once again found a way to worm out of doing something I asked for him to.

"Mike Schmike, he can get over it." I huffed. I noticed my car was over to the left so I swerved only to feel a strong cold arm wrapping itself quickly around my waist, chilling me through my jacket. Where was he when I was waiting for my ice pack? He could have done it himself.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked outraged at me wanting my own car.

"Um, going home, like I want to stay here for my time off." I said sarcastically and confused.

"Didn't you hear me promise to get you home safely? Do you think I am going to let you drive home in your condition?" I scoffed and folded my arms.

"What condition? How about this, if I can walk in a straight line then you have to let me drive my own way home, kay?" he nodded, curious for my attempt at walking in a straight line. I was doing well but got to over confident and lost footing, sending me sliding back wards almost falling on my arse but to be caught and bridal lifted. "Edward! I slipped on ice that doesn't count!" I protested.

"Alix, there is no ice."

"The water then!" I carried on.

"Face it Alix, you are getting a ride with me?" he laughed as he walked me to his car. I was cradled against his chest but I couldn't feel or hear a heart beat when my ear was pressed to him. Weird.

"What about my car?" I pouted, clearly defeated since the only floor I was going to touch would be the floor of his car till I got home and my car was back in my possession.

"Alice will take it back for you."

"Ugh fine! You pushy little... little... pleb!" damn was that what he reduced me to, calling him a 'pleb' if only my friend Alice could see me now, she would cringe at me. He laughed and slid me into the passenger seat.

He strapped me in like a baby in a car seat and I felt so small and belittled. I was so determined to give him the silent treatment when he put on Clair de Lune and turned the heating up. "Clair de Lune?" I asked and he nodded.

"You know Debussy?"

"Not really, just that song." I smiled to myself. "It is one of my favourites."

"It's one of mine too." Wow, something in common, he probably likes Debussy a lot more than me.

"I'm more rock and the odd splash of pop but I cannot be labelled by music. I love too much of a wide variety. It helps me write music." Damn did he know?

"I like classical more than anything." I figured.

"My mum and I share the same interests."

"What is your mother like?" he asked randomly. What did it matter? I thought initially but before I knew it I was blurting out my response.

"She is great. A total bookworm and has bookcases covering a room in our house, stacked full of books. The ones she doesn't want anymore she sells in her store. It's quite a chain if you ask me. She has ginger hair, and green eyes. She is called Lynn and is a total mother, but is cool at the same time. I am so sure she is waiting to spring the full wheel of embarrassment on me though when the day comes when I get a boy worthy of taking to meet her, if that day ever comes." I muttered the last bit, having a bad feeling it will never happen.

"You'll find someone." He assured me but I was still sceptical. "Would she approve of anyone you brought back, regardless of who they are?"

"I like to think so."

"No one too scary then?"

"Depends on the type of scary. Do you mean like the equivalent of a biker dude or do you mean scary 'I am gonna go slit my wrist' scary?" I joked.

"That is one definition I suppose." He smiled.

"What is your definition?" I pressed. Q and A with Edward Cullen, who would have thought it eh?

"Do you think I could be scary?" he smirked and I had to think about it. I will give him the fact that he can make people feel uneasy and he probably did have the potential to be 'scary' but I don't think he would, he likes to stay out of the lime-light and people are attracted to scary.

"I think you COULD, but that fact that you would is different. I don't think you would no." I mused and his smile faded.

"Are you frightened of me now?" he was so serious, and angel like.

"No!" I answered quickly. It may have sounded stupid but if you tell someone you are afraid of them then you kind of lose the connection. I am afraid of not him, but losing him. I don't think I can live without it now I have touched perfection. No one will ever compare. He smile returned after getting such a quick response. "So tell me about your family. It has to be more interesting than my family."

He tensed up and became wary of his answer. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"The Cullen's adopted you?" I verified.

"Yes."

"Well, I am not one to pry and cause pain to others so if you don't want to answer I completely understand but, what happened to your parents?"

"They died many years ago." He said it like it was like a hundred years ago.

"I'm sorry. No one should have to lose their parents when they are young." I soothed and he warmed his face a little.

"I don't remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now." He was smiling warmly at it and I wondered what thoughts lay behind that smile. It was almost, like most things, like an inside joke.

"And you love them, I can tell." I smiled letting my dripping wet hair drape down my back and onto the seat of the car.

"Yes, I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You are very lucky you know?" I asked looking out of the car door window.

"And your bother and sister?" he glanced at the clock on the dashboard and it was almost time for final period to be let out.

"Yes, my brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter are going to be quite upset if they have to wait in the rain for me."

"I guess you better go." I sighed. "Sorry for keeping you."

"I suppose you want your truck back before your mom gets home so you don't have to tell her about the incident." I nodded and laughed at how well he already knew me, even if I was hard to read.

"Somehow, I get the feeling by the time she gets home she will have already heard it by some of the bookworms in this town. For people who come across so shy, they sure can gab to fellow book lovers." He chuckled and nodded at me.

"Have fun at the beach... good weather for sunbathing." He said looking at the sheet of rain falling.

"Definitely not coming, I would give you another theory." I teased and he shook his head. "See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, Emmett and I are going to start the weekend early." He excused. Lucky bugger my mum and dad would NEVER let me do that. He was luckier than I thought apparently.

"What you boys going to get up to?" I giggled, trying really hard to mask the disappointment in my voice. I'm a friend so I can ask him that, can't I?

"We are going to be hiking in the Goats Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier." He answered, phew definitely friends then.

"Well then have a good time." I smiled and the ghost of one played at the corner of his lips.

"Will you do me a favour please?" me? Do him a favour? I just nodded. "No offence intended but you seem to be the equivalent of a danger magnet so... try not to fall into the ocean or get hit by a car while I'm away, okay?"

I did my fake laugh and nodded to his request. "Fine, fine, I won't fall or get hit by a car. Well I will try at least, but I don't have dreams of dying forever yet." I winked and walked off toward my house. I heard the sound of burning rubber and then his Volvo was gone. Dang he was a fast driver.

I got in and shook the rain out of my hair and cleaned my face. I looked normal now instead of a drowned rat and picked up my mobile phone. "Hey Jake, you busy?" I asked.

"Nope, you tossing rocks into the ocean, getting soaked to the bone. Why?" he said lazily.

"Wanna come over and watch a movie, I am bored and I got sent home. We were blood typing and I got faint." I laughed and he did to.

"Yeah sure, be there in a half hour kay?" I nodded and made the sound for a yes. We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I wonder why it would take so long now, normally he would speed his arse off to get here... this is different indeed. I really should have skipped.

**

* * *

**

FINALLY! I think the clearing of my maths GCSE helped me a little bit. Hehe I think I did okay FYI and thank you so much for the support you made it so much easier! (Sarcasm) jokes no I didn't honestly expect it just would have been nice. Well enjoy this and please review it, I need it.

_**Chapter 10 coming soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10 : OMG! It's Jason

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 10- OMG it's Jason!**

**Disclaimer-** Therapy was going well until a certain SOMEONE mentioned twilight and how I don't own it so the depression relapsed so I am screwed right now and starting anew.

**

* * *

**

**Alix POV**

As I sat there waiting for Jake to arrive I couldn't shake the feeling he was up to something. I mean, why would it take him a half hour when he pushes the speed limit on a regular basis to meet me? And that gets him here in like 10 or 15 minutes. I decided to let it go and make some popcorn. Something my friend Jess from back home used to say, 'Why smoke when you can eat popcorn?' I smiled at the fond memory and raided the cupboards.

I found it after 5 minutes of searching, I found it. She buys it all the time but I never ate it unless I was watching a movie at home. I read the instructions for the best microwave popcorn in the world (Butterkist) and placed it in the microwave for 4 minutes.

While I waited I picked up a girls magazine and began laughing at excessive use of the words 'dished' and 'spilled'. It was so repetitive but I love the magazine and I always enter the competitions for meaningless crap ha-ha. My head shot up and I heard the popping of popcorn. I turned the page and scanned through the stuff about some guy and his co-star supposedly dating. What a load of bull! Half the times they don't even like each other but stay out with each other for publicity.

The microwave began blaring that insipid beeping sound and I opened the microwave, letting the sweet and buttery aroma of cinema style popcorn fill the room. I ripped open the packet and poured it into the biggest bowl I could find. I popped one piece into my mind when I saw a guy in front of my house with a baseball bat and a... Jason mask? Fuck! I ran to my pan cupboard and grabbed the first one I could grab and it happened to be one of our biggest ones.

I made sure I had my cell in my hand for when I clonked him around the head so I could call Jake to hurry the fuck up and get help. The door creaked open and I knew that Jake was right about the whole 'not locking the door is dangerous' thing, that made me curse internally that he was right.

The footsteps were heavy and they crept closer and around the house looking for me. I don't want to die yet, at least give me my trip with Edward first?

The kitchen door opened and my heart began to race. This was it. The moment of truth, could I do it with enough force to knock him out? I hoped so as when I saw his shadow very dark and potent next to the cupboard I was hiding behind. I took a silent breath and shot out, pan in hand, and hit him right on his nose.

He paused and slumped to the floor in a really heavy pile. I instantly pulled out my mobile and dialled Jacob's number. I waited for the call to connect and expected to have to wait for him to pull over but instead I didn't just hear the monotonous connecting sound, I heard the song of Jacob's ringtone. I slowly turned to look at the unconscious guy collapsed on my kitchen floor. I listened to the lyrics and it was Cheap Tricks, I want you to want me... hmm I wonder who that is about? Could he be any more obvious?

I had to check if it was him or some sicko that stole his phone or something, I have read about some small town mass murderers and I do not want to be some loners kill. I hooked my fingers under the hockey mask he was sporting and yanked it off of his face.

! Not only that it WAS Jacob, but he had a bloody nose. I grabbed the sleeve of my shirt and covered my nose so I wouldn't smell his blood.

I ran to the sink and filled up a jug of water. I wasn't sure how to do this so I tried my best to aim for his head and just tipped the water on him, hoping to wake him and wash away some of the blood smell. It smelt like rust and salt and they were not pleasant mixed together, I should know.

His eyes suddenly shot open and he clutched his nose. "Alix! Crap you scared the hell out of me with that damn pan. That fucking killed!" he groaned and I scoffed.

"_I_ scared _you_?! You're the one who frigging came at me like it was Friday the frigging 13th!" I said in one breath, taking a deep one and instantly regretting it and running to the sink. "Shit, Jake, clean up your dang nose I can smell it from here." I complained and he nodded grabbing a wipe from the baby wipe dispenser my mum insisted on us having when we moved in. I heard the bin open and close so I took my head out of the sink.

"Wow, good girl gained a potty mouth. What an improvement." He chuckled and I tossed an orange at his fat head, hitting him square in the head.

I turned and saw him looking as normal as always, his nose didn't even look like it was injured 5 minutes ago. "Yeah I know. I have been around some bad influences lately." He frowned and I couldn't help but apologise. "Sorry." I sighed. "I am kind of grumpy right now, blood does that to me. That is kind of the reason I am here at this time, I got sent home since we were blood typing in biology. I don't like blood, it reeks." I wrinkled my nose and he laughed. "So... what inspired your scary attire?" I giggled waving my hand at his baggy jacket and hockey mask on the floor over there.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson. You always leave your door unlocked so I decided it was time to scare you into being safer." Then he muttered something like 'safer than the guys you seem to take interest in.'

"What was that last part?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing." I nodded and decided to let it go. "So what we doing today?" I smirked evilly and grabbed his hand to drag him into the living room.

"Movies." I sung, he smiled and then I shook my head a waved my index finger in a 'no' kind of fashion. "No, I was going to let you pick some movies but now, it is going to be full blown, heavy loaded kid's movies." He groaned and headed for the door. I sniffled and he froze. "Would you leave me like this Jake?" I fake cried and he turned back around to see me beaming in a triumphant smile.

"So what are you going to torture me with?"

I giggled and skipped over to my DVD case. "Well, my all time favourites are the High School Musical Trilogy, The Hannah Montana Movie and last but not least, The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl!" he was now hitting himself in the face with a pillow at his blatant stupidity . "Oh come on you big baby! It won't be _that_ bad." I giggled as I grabbed the pop corn and came into the room to see him staring into space.

Time for some minor pay back that he may enjoy. I snuck up beside him and leaned close to his face, still nothing. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and he fell off the sofa. HA! "What the-"

"Movie time!" I piped up as I pressed play on the DVD and settled back with the blanket. "You getting on the sofa or are you going to burn a hole in my floor." I joked; I liked to pick at his unnatural body heat.

He chuckled at my phrase that I had begun to use more often and nodded. He leapt off the floor and lay on the sofa with me and placed his HUGE feet in my lap. "Jake? I would rather not have your sweaty feet on my lap thank you." I giggled and he nodded resettling himself so he sat comfortably, us both leaning on each other a little.

The credits came on for the Hannah Montana movie and I laughed at jakes frozen horrified expression. "So... much... pink... so... much... girly stuff. Scarred for life Alix, I am scarred for life." He shuddered and looked at me biting my lip so hard to stop myself from bursting out laughing at the world's funniest outburst I thought it might bleed. "It's not funny! The pack is gonna see-" and then just stopped talking.

"What?"

"Nothing, I tend to say too much when I am around you." He sighed. Is this my thing for guys? Make them speak their minds? SWEET!

"Last phase of torture before you are off the hook my friend." I smiled and patted his head.

"This is the last time I try to save your ass." He muttered and threw a piece of popcorn at him.

"My arse is perfectly fine FYI. You should know you check it out every 2 minutes." I commented glancing over my shoulder from my crouched position in front of the DVD player. He was staring right at my bum. Typical. He blushed wildly and looked at the nearest cushion. Ha, guys are so easy.

I hopped next to him and snuggled into the pillow wrapping the blanket around me, I don't remember how far we got into the film before I conked out, and it couldn't have been long before him.

I woke to feel clammy and sticky and warm and I looked to see me pinned to Jacob's chest like the night after my party. Mum. I looked at the extra blanket placed on us and the little space we had was tight and covered. I tapped his arm and he didn't stir. Frigging heavy sleeper. "WAKE UP!" I heard my sister scream, scaring me and Jacob fully awake.

"Jen?" I gasped and struggled to get out of the tortilla wrap my own mother had gladly placed me in. When I finally started to get free she cringed and turned around.

"I don't want to see what you two did. I just want you to know it's wrong and I disapprove completely." She hollered and then I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. She thought I had sex with someone who's 14 going on 15?! That is absurd a) because if I was going to I certainly wouldn't do this in my living room, b) I would have told her if I was and c) I'm not in love with him, so I would NEVER do it if it was meaningless. I believe in this act being sacred and loving not just a thrust or two then jump ship. "What is so funny!?"

"You think... you think I slept with Jacob?!" I boomed with laughter, trying incredibly hard to get words out of my mouth whilst I laughed but that was a next to impossible task. "GOD no! No offence to Jakers over here but, I don't like him like that." I heard him huff with no doubt pure frustration to the fact that he can't seem to make me 'want him'. Yes I did just quote his ring tone.

"Oh, it just... never mind I have just been kind of moody lately." She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. She shouldn't be though since it is her birthday two days.

"You shouldn't be sister. It is your birthday in two days so you should be on top of the world, since you are turning 22. You are young, have fun!" I encouraged as I finally broke free of being strapped to boiling hot guy. "Wow this room is cold." I muttered and Jen shook her head.

"You are so strange Alix. I am just passing through to check how you all are." She looked at Jacob and glared a little. "Oh and you, if you hurt her I will seriously kill you. See you." And then she skipped upstairs.

"OMG I have just been threatened." He feigned a camp voice and smacked his hands around his mouth letting out a very fake gasp. I laughed and set heavily next to him and looked to my side. He was just staring at me. "What?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you had a sister."

"I thought you saw her on the day I met you."

"Was that her, I just thought she was someone you knew. You two look nothing alike, and you both act differently too."

"Why thank you Jakey." I realised something. Not only was it really late and the movie had been over for hours, that my mum was an evil little match maker that needed to be taught a lesson. "You should go it's getting late." He nodded and we stood together. I looked at him and he pulled me into a tight squeeze of a hug. "Okaaay." I smiled.

"Just in case I don't see you for a while."

"Dude, I am coming to the beach on rez on Saturday. Chill. You'll see me." He beamed at me a released me from his bear trap of a hug. "Oh, but don't act all like-you-love-me when I am there though since I think Mike will most likely try to kill you if you do, you should have the seen the glares and awkward situation I was in earlier. Mike thought I got off with Edward." His eyes widened in shock, wait what does that mean over here? "I mean that in the English sense. It means make-out. We didn't just so you know." He let out the breath he hitched when I said 'got off' and walked to the door.

"Don't forget to lock it!" he called, laughing loudly at how scared I was.

"Don't forget to get screwed!" I called in return and then I was alone. Now was the time.

* * *

**Lynn POV (it's my mum!)**

I could have sworn I just heard yelling from downstairs but I can never be sure in this house, I swear I have started seeing things. Then I was definitely sure I heard a booming laughter of Alix, but then again, the crazy levels have risen with me since our move to rainy Forks. I thought Manchester was bad, this is ten times worse and Alix seemed to notice this too, but all of a sudden she has perked up. Maybe it was Jacob.

A knock came to the door to the study I spent my time in reading my books. "Mum?" I heard Alix call.

"Come in." I smiled with the smile very noticeable in my voice. She opened the door and looked really annoyed.

"Do you mind explaining me why I was wrapped like a tortilla wrap to Jacob Black's chest?" I laughed cheekily and her glare intensified. "It isn't funny, Jen thought he and I... got _close_." I couldn't believe that Jen thought that, I wouldn't have. But then again, she hadn't been around for long she may have assumed that Alix had a change of character.

"Oh I am sorry love. I just thought you two looked so cosy together, that maybe you liked him like that. I was just trying to speed along the process." Her mouth dropped and if she wasn't my daughter I could have sworn she debating shooting me.

"But mum, that is just it. I don't like him like that, I like someone else." She gasped and put her hand to her mouth to cover it.

"Really, who is it? That Mike kid or Eric? Tyler Crowley right?" she shook her head.

"No mum, it's just... nobody. It really doesn't matter." It was someone she was either embarrassed of, or embarrassed to like him and let people know. I decided to go through name after name.

"Daniel? Craig? Emmett? Jasper? Edward Cullen?" she tensed and looked down. "Honey, do you like Edward Cullen?" She nodded slightly then looked at me with a huge blush on her cheeks. "Oh my baby has a crush. Does he like you?"

"I don't know, look all I came in here to do was to tell you not to meddle. So don't meddle mother." And with that my baby left. She was so defensive when her feelings were called into check when we left England. I think she lost her openness trying to find a way to look relatively normal and not an open book. I will have to quiz people at her school when they come into the shop.

* * *

**Alix POV**

Trust me to get the nosiest and most meddling mother in the entire universe. That was so embarrassing and it was just me and her, let alone when she is in her shop. I know for a fact she is going to quiz the kids at school for the dirty details even though there is absolutely nothing to tell.

I opened the door to my room and noticed my sister sitting there, in tears. "Jen? What's wrong?" I asked I ran to my bed and sat next to her.

"Alix, there is a reason why I was so angry when I thought you two had done it." I nodded for her to go on though I was pretty sure I could piece it all together. "I am pregnant Alix. And I don't know what to do. I'm not sure if I'm ready."

I pulled her into a hug and she slowly responded to it. "Jen, if you decide to keep it, then I will be with you every step of the way. I would to be an auntie." I smiled and I saw she did too once I pulled back. "Who is the dad?" I asked and she looked to her side.

"Well, I have kind of been dating someone since we got here. We met one day in England and it just went on to us moving here and we hit it off. I don't whether he will stay or not, that is why I don't know what to do." She had begun to cry at this point.

"Jen, look! You are stronger than this. If he doesn't want you, or this baby, then more fool him. We can do it without him although it would be tremendously helpful if he was here." She nodded and hugged me again. "You just have to tell him next Jen, mum can wait but if he is the last to know then he will seriously explode at you." She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Alix. You always make me feel better." She stood up and straightened out her outfit. "I will go tell him now." She kissed my cheek and walked out of the door to go tell her boyfriend that she was carrying his child. I just hoped it would go down well and he would be a total prick.

I changed into my biggest oversized tee-shirt and crawled into my bed. I was so tired. The rumour with cat naps is that you become really lively and awake but with me, it just makes me knackered and out of it. I was out like a light to dream away my night.

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was just getting ready to leave the house and go to see Alix sleep, creepy in some senses but to me it was fascinating, when Emmett appeared in front of me. "Going to go be a stalker?" he chuckled and I glared. I pushed past him and left the house without even a response. He didn't deserve it with his childishness. '_Don't do anything I wouldn't do little brother... on second thought, do everything I wouldn't do'_ even when I am out of hearing rage of his irritating speeches his brain can still get to me. Why can't he be the one mind I can't read, his sordid and filthy thoughts would be kept to him but life is never that lucky.

I was at her house in a matter of seconds and I could hear her sister just leaving Alix's room. '_I cannot believe I am fucking pregnant. Dang this is messed up, he will hate me I know he will.'_ Wow, these people are different than most people. In a small town like this I have never heard of anyone who got pregnant out of marriage. New times, new day's right?

I climbed up into the tree outside of her window and saw her sleeping. Her heartbeat was slowing down till it was at a sleeping speed. She seemed so peaceful. I climbed into her room and her scent filled my dead lungs, my throat burned but I fought back the urge of my nature.

She rolled over to face the other side of the wall and I just sat in her computer chair and watched her chest go up and down, up and down in a rhythmic and hypnotic motion. Sleep was so strange to since I haven't done it for over 80 years. Then it went horribly wrong.

The smile that was on her face of her newly acquired auntie status faded and she looked worried, and afraid. I wanted to badly to hold her and make her feel better but I knew that I could never make her feel better, we were not meant to be. From two separate words so no matter how strong a bond we could ever form it would be going against nature.

She cringed to the side and covered her face before showing it again and she then titled her chin up and shuddered in her dream. Her long brown and silky hair spread out in wild disarray over her soft white pillow. Suddenly her head shot to the side and her hand clutched her jaw in distress, letting out a soft but painful whimper into her empty bedroom. What on earth was dreaming about?

Just when the watching of her writhe in fake pain could be even worse I saw her head that had gone back to facing the ceiling tilt ever so slightly to one side, exposing her pulse and jugular vein. Her eyes were shut together so tight it was forming wrinkles on her eye lids. Then she let out an ear splitting scream and shot up in her bed. Eyes wide open. Gasping for air. Clutching her neck. Heart racing a mile a minute.

She looked right at me and for a moment I assumed I was caught but she couldn't see me and couldn't be sure whether she was just imagining me. I saw her hand reach out for her lamp and she fiddled with it for a few moments before peeling her gaze from me to light her room and illuminate my face. I saw this as my chance to hider and continue watching when she had gone back to sleep.

Her face turned puzzled and she shook her head at her 'craziness' for 'imagining' me. I didn't want her to doubt herself but it needed to be done since she doesn't know, nor will she ever know what I am and will just call someone to arrest me. From what I have learned of her behaviour she wouldn't give it a second thought.

"You are losing it Alix." She murmured before snuggling back into her comforter and settling in for another round of sleep. "Dream a better dream."

Once I was sure that it was safe again I decided to go back to sit in her chair. Her smile had returned and she was really relaxing herself from the evident nightmare she had just experienced. But from the lack of her mother coming in to check on her, she had done this before.

I was beginning to notice the light rising in from her window to her room and decided it was time to leave, but then something startlingly wonderful happened. "Edward..." she whispered in her sleep, a normal human wouldn't have been able to notice what she said but I heard it crystal clear. She was... dreaming about me? "Edward... I... love you."

After that I left to change. She loved me. As I loved her. I cannot believe how reckless I am being with a human's life and soul but... I feel a pull to her. Life, and love is the most complicated thing to be in and I honestly don't think I have ever been happier**.**

**

* * *

**

**I HAVE DONE IT! New chapter :D I know, I know, it was about time (Alice) but it is up now (Alice) so you can all chill out now (Alice). No lol I am only kidding, I am just so happy to finally have it up.**

**I got inspired by watching NEW MOON!!!! Yesterday in England, I am so happy although the ending let me down a little but what ya gonna do eh? Nothing cos it ain't my job lols! Review, review, peoples cos I love you all for reading. **

_**Chapter 11 coming as soon as folks! xxx**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Rain Is My Best Friend

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 11- Rain Is My Best Friend**

**Disclaimer-** Therapy was going well until a certain SOMEONE mentioned twilight and how I don't own it so the depression relapsed so I am screwed right now and starting anew.

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

I predicted Friday as boring and I was right, nothing special. I wasn't looking forward to it but it was my sister's birthday the day after and I just could not wait. It also means a day closer to my trip with Edward, my niece or nephews birth AND a day closer to the weekend. The beach trip should be good since I get to go see Jacob, I just hope he took me seriously last night and doesn't act like he's all over me, Mike will not like that. Hmm, maybe he should mess with Mike a little, and with Tyler and Eric there to witness it too, that might the perfect way to get them off my back.

There were lots of comments about me fainting and Edward being worked into it. The stories were most likely either gossiped about in the teachers' lounge my Miss Cope or Mike spreading rumour about his heroic saving of me from blood or whatever. Jessica made quite a few laughs at my expense as did Lauren and her cronies, though she did have a lot of questions about lunch, "So, what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?"

Hmm what to tell her that isn't juicy or suspicious. I know for a fact she will cower under Lauren's glare and spill everything. "I'm not even sure; we got off topic so he never got to the point."

"You looked kind of mad." She fished. What is it with people fishing into others lives in this town? If I was open and honest with everybody here my news would be on the front page of the paper. Jesus.

"Did I?" I asked keeping my expression blank and unreadable. That's the way to play it.

"You know I've never seen Edward sit with anyone but his 'family'. That's weird." She stated.

"Yeah... weird." At least I was special to him. Damn he has me wrapped around his little finger with just two conversations. I hate that, but I love it at the same time. Bitter sweet in a way. She huffed in frustration at the lack of info to dish and flipped her dark curls over her shoulder. Nice.

I think the worst part about Friday, wasn't just that I was being stared at for my lack of consciousness in science, but the fact that he wasn't there I hoped and prayed that he would be. To drag me away from the irritatingly boringness that is Mike Newton. Why can't Jake just up and come to school here, instead of on rez, I need him to keep me sane in this place.

When I walked into the cafeteria with jess and Mike, I couldn't help but look to the table he normally sits at to see the rest of his family. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. No Emmett or Edward, just like promised. I knew I shouldn't but I felt really sad that he wasn't there, and with his track record, he may not even come back.

When I got back to the real world I was sat at my usual table with the usual people. Now I had experienced the intriguing conversation styles of Edward Cullen, their boring dribble could never hold up. Not trying to be mean but they really do all say the same things just in different context. Only today, they were busy organising how to get to the beach tomorrow. That was something to look forward too.

On the bright side, the weather was a lot warmer today, almost 60 so maybe the trip wouldn't a total loss.

I got a few dirty looks from Lauren which I didn't quite understand until we were leaving the room and I was walking right behind her. Not that I wouldn't have heard if I wasn't, she talks like she is talking into a microphone. "... Don't know why _Alix_," she sneered my name, "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on." I heard her muttering to Mike. I really can't believe how anyone can even stand talking to her, with sickly, nasally little voice of hers, it irritates me to death. And what the frig is her issue with? I don't know her and she doesn't know me. At least not enough to dislike me... right?

"She is my friend- she sits with us." Right on Mike. As much as I would love to let the irritating snake get her head bitten off by Mike a little more, I voted against it and let Jessica and Angela in front of me. I don't want to hear it take a turn for the worst in my direction, if it did that is.

When I got home I made dinner like usual. It was spaghetti and meatballs. And then when mum got in I looked for an entrance to quiz about where Edward went with Emmett. I don't know why but it just seemed like a cover up in some ways.

"Alix this is really good today."

"Thanks, I made my own sauce look; do you know a place called Goat Rocks? It something like south of Rainier."

She nodded, which shocked me. But if she does work in a book store, she must be surrounded by all kinds of literature. "Yeah I do... why?" she asked before she took another pile of spaghetti into her mouth.

I avoided her eyesight and I could have sworn my cheeks were burning. "Because, um some guys at school were talking about camping up there." I heard her gasp and then my head shot up to see her looking rather worried.

"Well, I don't think that would be a very good idea." I gave her a questioning look and she continued. "There are a lot of bears up there, it isn't very safe. The only time people go there is to hunt at hunting season."

"Oh." I sighed, sounding really stupid with this ridiculous confused look on my face. "I must have gotten the name wrong or something. Never mind. You done?" I asked, pointing to her almost empty plate.

"Yeah, thanks sweetie." I took the plate from in front of her and took it to the sink. I must have spaced out during that because I was brought out of my trance by my sister calling out into the house. "Alix, Jen is here." I quickly dried the plate and ran into the front room.

"Hey Alix, mum. This here is Daniel." She pointed to the guy standing behind her. My mum smiled and then Jen whispered something to Daniel before she turned back to face us. "Mum, Alix. This is difficult to say but... I am pregnant." I heard my mum gasp and out of the corner of my eye, spotted her put a hand to her heart.

"Really?" she began to well up and become teary. Jen took a sigh of relief and ran to my mum to hug her. I joined in the group hug and spotted Daniel looking left out.

I walked up to him and whispered into his ear. "You better treat her well." He nodded as if to say he will and I smiled, hugging him lightly before he cleared his throat.

"We are also getting married." I gasped and looked over to Jen. She nodded and I began jumping up and down.

"Does that mean the family will come out here?" she nodded, her smile beaming wide enough I was afraid she would break her cheeks. "YES! Ella must be huge now right? Oh my god, can I invite some people, the whole town will know soon enough." I gushed and she smiled and nodded slightly.

"Just not too many." I giggled and we all sat down to chat. I found out Daniel was 23, just two years older than my sister. He had short cut black hair and vibrant blue eyes, like Zac Efron. We all said our goodbyes and we all wished her a happy birthday and my mum was still reeling from the thought of being a grandmother.

I climbed into my bed and slept my night away. I am so going to sleep in.

Not. Something bright was blaring into my closed eyes making me see red so I fluttered my eyes open to find it was 8 am. Two hours, I guess it was a lie in if you think about it.

I tested the air outside and it seemed relatively warm, for forks that is, so I grabbed a pair of skinnies, my tank top and my low-tops. The shoes were gold to match the gold pattern on my shirt. Once happy with my outfit and determined to be able to stand the temperatures and picked up my phone. _'Mike, I am going to meet you at La Push, meeting some1. Luv Alix! X'_ I hoped he didn't think much of the kiss and the 'love' part but right now I wasn't bothered.

I arrived at La Push in record timing and told Mike I would meet him at the cliffs at half ten so I had 35 minutes to spare. I jogged up to Jake's door and rapped on it three times before a hyper Jacob emerged.

"Hey Alix!" he cheered, looking smug.

"Hey Jake, is Quil there?" I asked smirking at how wrong he was about the assumption he had made. He thought I was there for him.

"Q-Quil?" he stuttered, aww poor Jakey, oh well!

"Yeah. Is he?" he nodded and I walked in to see a shocked Quil and the whole pack as a matter of fact looking shocked. "Hey Q!" I cheered.

"Q? I like it."

"Yeah it is your new nickname." he nodded, dumbfounded that I actually gave him a nickname. I stuck my arms out for a hug and he complied. I leaned in to his ear and whispered. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea; I do like you but like a brother. But there are some real creeps coming here today and they all like me, can you throw them off?"

"Why didn't you use Jake?"

"Too weird, he is one of the creeps." I giggled softly and kissed his cheek. Jake growled and I couldn't help but laugh at him then I looked at him, his mouth was almost touching the floor and he was rocking slightly. I strutted up to him confidently and placed my two fingers under his chin and shut his mouth with a loud pop. "You don't want to catch flies now do we Jakey?" I purred and then let out a hysterically loud laugh.

I heard Mike's car pull up and I shot out of my chair. I looked down to Quil and he nodded, grabbing my hand and engulfing it in the warmth.

As we walked outside I saw the faces of Mike, Eric and Tyler drop, the only boy there whose face stayed completely composed was Ben's. He was watching Angela, so cute; I wish he could pluck up the courage to ask her out. So shy.

I waved as did Quil and we waited for them to emerge from the car. "Show time." I whispered to him and he nodded, placing his hand on my hip. "Hey guys!" I cheered and Mike frowned. "This is Quil, is it okay if he hangs out with us?" I asked and Mike looked at a worried Eric and Tyler, but then nodded reluctantly. "Sweetness, Q, let's go to the bonfire spot okay?"

"Sure Ali." He smile in return and we walked close to each other. Mike muttered something about being so close, ha-ha, funny guys or what? Once I was sure I was out of hearing range I turned and glared at Quil.

"Ali?!" he flinched and nodded. "Nice one, but after today, no more." He sighed with relief and hugged me.

"They are on their way down here, make it look real." My hands slid up to his jet black hair and locked themselves into place and once I was sure that they were close enough I leaned in to kiss Quil. I was never going to but it just seemed the right way to throw them off.

Just as my lips were close to his I heard a man clear his throat and it did not surprise me one but to see that it was Jacob. "Quil. What you doing?" he asked, very clearly pissed off. I blushed at how angry he was and shied away from his glare on Quil. It wasn't helpful for him not to know.

"Uh Jake, it's not what it looks like." He pleaded and I had to laugh.

"Yes it is Quil. No need to be embarrassed." I purred and Quil blushed but Jake was already beetroot red with anger and confusion.

After a while of setting up and getting settled in we all sat around the campfire. I was picked up by the waist and fastened to Jacob's chest. "Jake! Stop it right now!" I ordered but he just shook his head and shook with laughter. Before I knew what he was planning to do I was tossed into the sea. I gasped and splashed him with water and Quil came to join us. This was the best day ever here.

After I dried off people were going to watch the tide pools. I tagged along after changing into my wellies.

I don't know why but the tide pools always appealed to me more than the actual ocean, probably because you are less likely to get lost in the water. The miniature fish and corals and anemones with their tiny inhabitants are just fascinating that so much intricate detail can be placed in on tiny confined space.

Keeping to Edward's promise I tried not to fall into the mini ocean, although it isn't actually the ocean it still technically counts. On the way back to the beach I of course, being me, tripped and graze my damn hands. Maybe he won't notice? Of course he will, he has eyes like a hawk.

Me and the guys got back to camp just in time to get some food and I noticed the population had almost doubled. They were just the pack though. "Hey Alix? Did your date bail?" Jess ratted me out but the boys' faces were priceless.

"What date?" Eric looked like he was going to cry.

"She invited Edward Cullen." She giggled and I glared at her for opening a can of worms.

"Only as a friend." Lie better Alix! "No one ever asks him anywhere, so I figured give it a shot. N-nothing more." Then Jake must have sensed my distress because tow seconds after my little nervous lying tirade he announce that they were lighting the bonfire.

I was expecting just regular orange flame but instead the most beautiful colours burst from the whitened wood. "Wow." I whispered and Jacob smiled at me.

"Yeah. The salt in the water makes it do that. Pretty amazing huh?"

"I'll bet!" I said in awe. I almost didn't notice the fact that I was leaning rather dependently on Jacob. I guess my whole, don't pick Jacob thing didn't turn out so well. Damn, oh well.

"Take a walk with me Alix?" I nodded and soon we were out of hearing range of the others. "I told you the stories right? You know about the cold ones?" he teased, probably trying to freak me out.

"_Alix? Do you know any of the Quileute folk tales?" I shook my head and he laughed. "Of course not." He murmured. "Well we are supposedly descended from wolves. My grandfather was like the tribe leader. We were put here to protect our people, and you. Then these creatures crossed our paths..."_

"_Creatures?" I asked, what were these creatures?_

""_Yeah, we called them the cold ones. We were made to kill these creatures and these ones claimed to be different. They fed off animals, not humans. We made a treaty with them, that if they never hurt, or drank from a human then they could live here, and we would not kill them or reveal them to the pale faces." He looked down to me and smirked, revealing his bleach white fangs to my hazel eyes. _

"_What do you mean by 'the cold ones'?" I quizzed and then he froze. _

"_It is just a story Alix!" but I could hear the disbelief in his own voice, he may be a better liar than me but he still isn't that good._

"Y-yeah I remember." I sure hope the thing that attacked me wasn't one of these 'cold ones' since they were really not coming to chat with me about the weather or how nice the moon was. They wanted to kill me, all three of them.

"Well that ruined the rest of my speech." He muttered and I sighed, I thought he was going to tell me something I really didn't want to know. Although I wasn't sure whether I wanted to or not, it was still a lot easier to stay in the unknown with this guy. The last thing I need to hear is that he loves me. "Do you believe it?"

"I would like to. I mean, the supernatural just amazes me but I don't want to die trying to discover it. I will just have to let it discover me." I spoke and waited for him to explode and be all angry with me for being so stupid but instead there was just a silence so I risked a glance up to see Jacob. He wasn't angry or showing any signs of it either, he was... shocked. "Jake?" I asked beginning to get worried as he was just stood there gobsmacked.

What if the sup-" he cut off abruptly and took a breath trying to regain his sentence structure. Epic fail is you ask me. "Supernatural was real?" he struggled to get his sentence out.

"You spaz! What happened to your ability to use words and if the supernatural was real I would finally be at home." I joked and he shook his head.

"You don't get it." He muttered and ruffled his short spiky hair. I loved his hair but it wasn't a scratch on Edward's amazing bronze colour, but jet black was cool. "I can still speak, it's just some things are sketchy." He chuckled nervously and I just shrugged it off.

"Hey Alix!" Mike exclaimed to me, I groaned and stared at Jacob apologetically. I don't know why, but Mike just exuberated awkward and jealous. "We are packing up, it looks like rain." He pointed to the sky once he had reached us and I nodded in frustration.

"That cloud seems to be my damn near best friend. Let's go. See you later Jake." I half waved as I walked away. I don't know why but somehow, I got the odd feeling it was his speech that stopped him from telling me what he wanted to tell me, but then again I am THE most paranoid person EVER.

**

* * *

**

I did it. I made a chapter you can all be thankful. And please show me praise and stuff because one of my fave stories authors has basically gone on strike because of lack of visual appreciation. Don't make me do it, although there is a high chance I wouldn't.

_**Chapter 12 coming as soon as folks ;)**_


	12. Chapter 12 : My New Soundtrack

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 12- My New Soundtrack**

**Disclaimer**: Relapse is over people, phew, I almost lost it for a second... oh text message... NOOOOOOOOOOOO WHY DID THEY TELL ME I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

As soon as I got in doors I felt instantly saner, and mum had gone to the shops so I was on my own, since Jen was so hyped up in wedding details I was left alone. Normally a god send, I always worked better on my own in the peace but right now peace was the last thing I needed. I decided music was the best way to get me away from my actual life. Don't get me wrong, I do like my life, it's just there are some aspects that could be more interesting.

I flicked through my happy songs but I didn't feel like listening to them. They weren't me at this moment in time and my writing bug for songs had gone into hibernation. My Chemical Romance appeared and I decided to stick with it, I hadn't listened to them in a while. The black parade album came on and I sang along. I loved this band, and Gerard Way was always something to admire, with his amazing voice and funny antics on stage. Lovely.

Before I knew it, I was opening my eyes but I wasn't in my room. I was running. It was damp, and wet and musty, it was definitely forks but I was so sure I was dreaming. A) Because I hadn't tripped yet, B) Because I wouldn't come here in my right mind and C) it was raining for god's sake and I lacked in umbrella. Not me.

I heard crashing waves in the background and I knew that if I followed the sound, I would find the sea leading me to the sun. I was so cold, well at least everything but my left wrist. I looked to see Jacob pleading at me with his eyes, clutching my wrist as if his existence depended on it. He turned his head towards the darkness of the forest and began to pull me there, instantly kicking in my common sense to fight against him.

"Jacob what the hell is wrong with you? I don't want to go into the dark." I protested.

"Run Alix, you have to run." He whisper/shouted at me and I looked at him majorly confused.

"Why, Jacob, what the fuck is going on?" I demanded but he shook his head and continued to yank me till I somehow (proving my dream theory) stopped him.

"This way Alix!" Mike urged me from the darkness. They both couldn't be wrong right? But before I truly had time to contemplate Jacob let out a loud yelp and collapsed to the floor. He let out a huge gasp and then he exploded, releasing bits of cloth into the atmosphere. My vision returned to normal and I saw a huge, russet coloured wolf standing where Jacob lay.

"J-Jake?"

"Run Alix! Now!" Mike yelled and I wanted to, but I was frozen in place till the guy I was in love with emerged from the light. Edward, he was as beautiful as I remembered. Even more so in my dreams. But he scared me seconds after that thought, he smiled. Normally that wouldn't have irked me but it was what he revealed doing so. Sharp pointy teeth, almost like fangs.

"Trust me." He purred to me and I was so drawn in. He exterior now screamed fearsome creature but my heart and mind seemed to beat down on my common sense and sent me walking to him. It was only one step before 'Jacob' shot at Edward, going straight for his neck.

"NO!" I screamed and I was still screaming as I shot up looking at my scenery. My regular, orange bedroom surrounded me and I was so relieved. Never before has this room caused me to be so happy.

I groaned and shoved the pillow next to me over my face to mask my eyes from the dull, yet glaring light from my eyes. It was no use though. I had been so headstrong, so confident to find out what Edward was, but now, I regretted it. I now had remembered the vital piece to the almost finished puzzle, and I knew exactly what to look for but I wasn't sure if I wanted to anymore.

What if he was luring me? NO! No more thoughts of that. I decided to drag myself out of bed and take the world's longest shower, but even THAT was quicker than expected. I even tried to dry my hair, strand by strand but that went wrong, I ended up just getting irritable and frustrated and dried my hair upside down for volume; flat hair isn't very attractive.

The heating was on so I got into my grey short shorts and a white tank top and even made my bed. Picked up all my clothes too, even putting them in the wash. My mum would love me when she got back from trying to rally even more books; I swear my mum is the bookworm of the century. And the previous one.

I had run out of things to do, unless I felt like jogging back to England so I faced the inevitable task of googling the legends. Google was my own sanity, it helped me to understand things but now I was going to search the most important search of my life.

_Vampire_. I pressed enter and then I was flooded with different sites but some were just from IMDB for other films with vampires. I found one called _Vampire A-Z_ and it looked promising. It had two quotes that looked good enough. I think one was biased though as one was from a Reverend and the other were from someone called Rousseau.

After these two quotes came an alphabetised list of all vampire myths and legends known to 'man'. The question I had was which fit Edward's profile, since I was determined to find out what kind of vampire, if there were different types

The first one I clicked on was something called a _Danag_ which was a Filipino vampire legend that was supposedly responsible for planting taro on the islands long ago. The myth told me that the _Danag_ worked alongside humans. This was until one day, one of the human workers cut their finger and the _Danag_ were so enticed that they suck the wound till the human was drained dry. Wow, all over a tiny cut.

I tried to look desperately for any resemblance between these stories and the Cullen's but the information was dry. All of these stories had some infallible and beautiful woman in place rather than a man and was always either feeding on children or giving human men an excuse for infidelity and adultery. Whatever, men will cheat whether or not a vampire lady is the cause. What low lives.

Only 3 types caught my eye. The Romanian _Varacolaci _who was a beautiful, pale skinned creature after transformation. The Slovak _Nelapsi_ which was so fast and strong it could massacre an entire village in less than an hour after midnight, and the final one was the _Stregoni benefici_.

There was only a short sentence about them. _Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires._

It was a relief that there was one, but only one, entry claiming goodness in vampires. But was incredibly irritating was that barely any of these linked in with at least one of the Cullen's features. The pale skin, beauty, speed, strength, eyes shifting colour and then Jacob's criteria for the vampires like the blood drinking, mortal enemies of the werewolves, cold-skinned and immortal. There was so little for so much time spent finding it out.

In frustration I crossed the box and sat there glaring at my background, a picture of me, Ela, Jess, Cesca, Becky and Kez at Jess' 14th birthday party. I smiled a little and shut down my computer, I was so tired of this and would go back to it at a later date.

I needed to get out but I didn't feel like trekking up to rez so I decided to get changed into something warmer. I just yanked my boots on and go for a walk for a bit, this town is so small I wouldn't possibly get lost right? So I headed out into the rain with my little orange compact umbrella.

I took a little walk into the forest, not as far as to lose my way but far enough to be out of sight of my house. I had my trusty drawing journal in my art bag that I grabbed before leaving my humble abode and I began to sketch in a dry spot with a convenient log underneath it. A shelter of leaves and branches covered my head and kept my drawings dry. My eyes glued to the page of the 3 nomad, human drinking attempted murderers in some sense.

What if it was a dream? Just one terrible hallucination? I could just be having the weirdest dream ever and just wake up in a few minutes to find that I am still in England, going to Ashton Sixth Form and being a regular English teenage girl. To test this I smacked my face to find that it was definitely NOT a dream.

I gazed at the trees for a while. It seemed easier and a lot more believable here to think of the absurdities that had entered my life in the past month and a bit. It was just the fact that these woods, trees and mud had been here for thousands of years and witnessed all the myths and fairytales that graced this forest floor. In my bedroom, it was a lot more embarrassing to think that a family at my school were vampires than out here in the raw and real atmosphere.

There were two questions that were bothering me right now.

First: Were the stories Jake told me credible?

My mind immediately told me to stop being so irrational. I have been told my whole life that they don't exist, they are figments of some sordid dead man's imagination and that they don't exist and that I shouldn't entertain such notions, to grow up and just admit that they are all infallibly beautiful. But then my head gets overridden by the question, what then? There were no rational explanations to why on earth I am alive right now. I remembered something and pulled out my phone to link to the internet. Google for the second time in one hour.

_Adrenaline rush-a sudden burst of energy from an increase in the hormone and neurotransmitter adrenaline, esp. increased heart rate and blood pressure, perspiration, blood sugar, and metabolism._

THERE IS MY PROOF! I googled it and I don't think he planned on me actually doing it because now he is caught. There is nothing here that says anything about an increase in speed or strength, just heart rate, blood pressure, perspiration, blood sugar and metabolism. These are all internal functions but when he was holding me he wasn't sweaty, I couldn't see him breathing rapidly. As a matter of fact he was calm and chilled.

Is this not proof enough that he is a vamp. I mean he has shown no signs of being human from the second I saw him.

I pulled out my pencil and listed the things I had seen myself: the speed, the strength, the eyes shifting from gold to black and back again, the inhuman beauty, the pale and frigid skin, and the smaller things that hadn't quite registered till I thoroughly thought about.

They never seem to eat, how graceful they seemed to be- especially Alice- and the way _he _spoke sometimes. The odd little cadences and phrases that you wouldn't catch any 17 year old at this present time and date saying even subconsciously. He just so _happened_ to want to skip on the day of blood typing in biology. He didn't say no to the beach trip till he found out it was the first beach, on Quileute soil. He seemed to know what everyone else was thinking, and was shocked when he didn't know what I was thinking. He told me he was the villain off the stories, that he was dangerous...

Well I was sure of one thing, he- _they _were _something_. Something that could never be considered _'human_' in any sense. Whether Jacob's 'cold one' story was true, or my original super hero concept was dot on, Edward Cullen was in no way human. He was much, much more.

And then my second question: what would I do if Edward was a vampire?

_If_ he was a vampire, what _could_ I do? I couldn't possibly involve anyone else, even if they believed me. If they didn't I would end up locked up in some psyche ward with no escape. I don't like confined spaces and no chance of being let out. And if I can barely believe myself, the chance of someone else believing me are slim.

I saw only two options to my last question. For one- I could take his advice and avoid him and leave him be as much as humanly possible. To simply cancel the trip and to just totally ignore him. To pretend that there some invisible, and impenetrable glass wall between, and for the last nail in the coffin, to tell him to leave me alone- and mean it this time.

And two- I could do absolutely nothing at all. Just keep going as I was, leaving him be as much as he wanted and or needed. I mean, it's not even like he TRIED to hurt me. If anything, he was the total opposite. He saved me unnecessarily with Tyler's van, he could have let it squish me and send me into the afterlife but he risked revealing what he was by saving me. Chivalrous was the word.

Something I was entirely sure of was that the dark Edward that I saw in my vision was the reflection of what Jake had portrayed him as. In real life (if you can call this real) was so much different and dare I say it... human. And even when I screamed out in terror, it wasn't because of the fear of the wolf, or the fear of Edward, it was the fear of the wolf KILLING Edward, not the other way around. Although in my dream, if Jacob hadn't stepped in it would have had the same end result as my previous repetitive nightmare I would have rather it ended like that, in the arms of him being... drained for all I was worth than him being harmed. He really was amazing to be able to make me care more about his hunger than my own life.

And I knew inside I didn't have a choice. I knew that I was in too deep. I knew that it was the inevitable truth that now that I knew- _if _I was right- that I really couldn't let this go. They say curiosity killed the cat, well the same happened for the Alix. And this thought was frightening me. Every time I thought about his magnetic attitude, velvet voice, hypnotic eyes, that crooked smile, all of it just tells me that I have no choice and if he so much as clicked his fingers I would be at his feet kissing them.

I looked up and saw that what little light I had before was dimming. This was the time I decided I should leave. I shoved my pencil and drawing pad into my bag and made my way down the path shrouded in rain. I swear it rained so hard the path should have been washed away with it. The path seemed to go on forever, a never ending soaking wet moment in my life I could never escape form but glimpses my house appeared through the gaps in the branches, enticing me to pick up pace to the land of fresh clothes and warm socks.

It was only noon so I got into my comfiest baggy jeans, my fuzziest slipper socks and my softest sweater and snuggled into my clothes in front of the fire. We actually had a working fireplace in this place rather than that idiotic fireplace-that-doesn't-have-a-fire-in-it fireplace.

"Took off for a walk did you miss?" I heard Daniels voice echo, scaring me a little till I recognised it.

"Yeah, I needed to get out, get some space." I patted the seat next to me on the couch beckoning for him to sit down next to me. "We never honestly had a real chance to talk the other night. Anything you want to know about me?" I asked and he sat down next to me.

"Um, I don't know. Maybe what you think of me so far? Whether you think I can do this? Be a dad, I mean." Aww, he was scared shitless. "Your sister and I are only young, we didn't plan this and now I getting married to her. Do you think this is at all smart of us?" he managed all of this in one single breath. The guy has lungs.

"Daniel. Breath." He laughed a little and took an over exaggerated breath for measure and I continued. "I think you will both do fine. I can see it; you are only scared because you don't want to fail with something you can't just lock away. But I can also see in you that you, my sister and our whole family will make this work for this little bundle of joy coming our way. Alright? So just take a chill lozenge and get your hand ready for the labour." I joked. He laughed with me; I think he is quite decent, nice catch Jen. "Anything else?"

"Yeah actually. What is with the tower of native American you hang with? Isn't he like twice your age." I let out a loud and scary laugh and when I could talk he had the weirdest look on his face.

"He is like 15. I am 16. But I can see where you got that from; he is like a 25 year old with the personality of a toddler and the actual age of a teen. He is one out of proportion dude."

After we calmed down a little I had excused myself to get to work on my Macbeth paper. It was due in for Wednesday but something I learned from back home is that you do it when you get it, you don't leave it.

I was done before eight and my mum returned with a wagon full of books of all kinds. She was very passionate with this bookstore so when she went shopping she went shopping. We had dinner, just some pizza and I ventured upstairs to the land of nod.

It was a dreamless sleep and I was thankful, my generally good moods by nature can only stretch so far when you are deprived of sleep. Then for the second time in the months I have spent here, there was a warm yellowness striking through my curtains and bringing me into the amazing day.

I ran up to my window and pried it open. It took a while but I got it totally open, most of the trick was grip not strength. When it was open the sun was beautiful and I even felt... dare I say it... warm? This was new and amazing and to celebrate for school I wore a grey short sleeved tee shirt with a light blue waist coat over it, paired with matching grey skinnies and my blue indie pumps, I was set. I even paired it with a pair of sunglasses.

When I came down the stairs I noticed my mum sat alone eating a breakfast with an extra plate placed in front of her. "Morning sweetie, I made you breakfast." And she really did, bacon, eggs – scrambled-, beans, toast the works! I ate every last drop and it just seemed that this day was just getting better and better.

When I had finished mum wished me a goodbye and left the house leaving me with five minutes to kill before I wanted to set off. I called Jen. "Hey Jen." I greeted.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"I know it is your news, and that I don't honestly have the right to tell people but I was wondering if it was at all possible to tell Angela about the baby and the wedding." I heard her sigh on the other end letting me know she was going to comply.

"I guess that would be okay, but only Angela alright?"

"Of course!" and with that we ended the call and I contemplated taking my rain jacket. I guess I could just stuff it in my locker. I decided that being prepared was better than being soaked to the bone and I folded it over my arm, locking the door and driving off.

On the drive there I had both windows down and I was loving the breeze. It was light and refreshing, like a lemon. The only difference was it wasn't tangy and didn't make your face screw up into a ball. I ended up being one of the first kids to school. I decided instead of looking a complete social reject I walked over to the park benches. Everything was still damp so I decided to use my useless jacket to sit on, actually ecstatic that I brought it since I love these jeans.

Due to my fast working and utter loneliness all my homework was done so I decided to just doodle random drawings. I drew a pair of golden eyes. Coloured them in and everything. But something I couldn't help but notice was that it was definitely Edward's set of eyes, not Alice's or Emmett's, only I would notice with my newly acquired stalker attitude.

"Alix!" I heard someone call and without even turning around I knew it would be Mike. I turned around and faked yet another smile, I am sure he thought that was my normal smile at this point. I looked around and noticed most of the population of Forks High had arrived.

"Hey Mike." I said. Although he wasn't my favourite company on a day like this I couldn't help but be ecstatic with the weather change. He noticed this and seemed a little more confident talking to me. Dang.

He took a seat beside me and stared at my eyes for little while. "I never noticed; your eyes are a golden brown." My eyes widened a little, I almost forgot about that, like the Cullen's in a way.

"Only in the sun." I shifted my eyes out of his gaze and spun around to face the growing crowd of teenagers, instantly spotting Angela.

"So what did you get up to yesterday?" googled vampires, took a walk into the wilderness, nothing much really!

"Mostly worked on my essay." I couldn't actually tell him the truth that I compared the Cullen's and Edward in particular to a vampire a-z, he would most definitely think I was crazy.

"Oh yeah- that is due Thursday right?" I shook my head.

"Wednesday Sherlock." I patted his shoulder and hopped off of the park bench headed straight for Angela who so conveniently was stood with the bitch herself- Lauren. "Hey Ang, can I talk to you... in private?" she nodded and walked with me to behind the cafeteria block.

"What's up Alix?" she asked me. How to do this...

"Look Ang, I have to tell you something and you have to promise not to judge okay?" I looked really nervous considering I wasn't the one pregnant and getting hitched soon.

"Oh my god! You're pregnant aren't you? Alix, was it with Edward?" I gasped and choked on the air I was trying to get in to calm myself.

"Jesus no! No and no to both questions. Wow, no it was my sister I was talking about."

"Wait. _She_ is pregnant with Edward's baby?" I shook my head and laughed.

"How about you quit guessing and I can tell you the news already." She nodded and fake zipped her lips. "My sister is pregnant with the new medical intern Daniel; they are getting married before the baby is born. And one last thing, you cannot tell anyone." She nodded and hugged me.

"Tell her I said congratulations." I laughed and grabbed her hand, yanking her around the corner to see Lauren stood on her car bonnet almost yelling at the top of her lungs.

"You guys don't seem to grasp it so I will scream it for you. Alix ALLBRIGHTON'S BIG SISTER IS A SKANK SLUT WHORE WHO IS PREGNANT WITH A GUY SHE BARELY KNOWS!" the whole car park had gone silent as they spotted me but she just thought it was shock.

I decided now was the time to intervene. I cleared my throat and she jumped narrowly grasping onto her balance so she didn't fall of the car. "You quite finished bitch face?"

"W-what did you just call me?"

"Bitch. Face. Put together they make bitch face. And you eavesdropped so you only got half of a story. My sister didn't plan this, they have known each other for a rather long time AND they are getting married soon so shut your fake, botoxed trap before I sow it together." I threatened, I knew I shouldn't but all I could see was red.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She backed up and fell onto a nerd.

"Ow you idiot!" she screeched hitting him with her bag.

"You girl are in a desperate need of an attitude fix and I am just the girl to give it to you. Enjoy this." I smiled fakely before swinging my arm back to punch her in her new fake nose. Only when I got two centimetres away from making contact with her surgeons handiwork my arm was locked my an ice tight grip and I knew exactly who it was. Edward.

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the major delay I have had writers block with homework upon homework with the most irritating teachers you would never believe. So I have finally got it up and just to be extra cheeky I am going to leave it short and with a mini not so epic cliffy so enjoy it. I will try to update as soon as and a story I have story alerted, alerted me of a meanie plagiarist on fanfiction. "HarryPotterFan4Lyf". She copied Stephaniie's story "A Million More Mistakes" so I wanted to alert you and to report the hell out of HPF4L so it will be removed.

**Thanks to you all and please review I fell over (toppled over) today and it really hurt. *cries***

_**Chapter 13 coming as soon as possible ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13 : The Almost Fight

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 13- The Almost Fight**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight but I own this and my characters so woop for me.

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

I was so angry. Not only could I not get Lauren's face I was also being restrained by like the schools second strongest dude. "Edward, for fucks sake let me go!" I yelled and squirmed in his grip but he just stood his ground. I decided to go with the saddest way of getting him to let go. I forced myself to make tears and whimpered, making him weaken a little then with the classic sentence. "Ow, Edward... you're hurting me." I fake sobbed and his hands disappeared so I lunged.

Once again so close but this time I felt his cold arms slot into place around my waist and turned me around so I couldn't face Lauren. "You lied." He almost pouted.

"Well a girl has gotta do what a girl has gotta do and I needed to do that. I just didn't anticipate the fast reflexes you have. Another adrenaline rush?" I teased letting him know I was on to him. He froze and turned me to face him, he gaze was a mixture of anger that he had been caught out but also awe that I wasn't screaming at the top of my lungs for him to let me go and his fang face away from mine which I might add was surprisingly close. "Why do you keep stopping me?"

"Because I know you will regret the damage you will do later on so I am saving you all of this regret." He smirked, clearly pleased with himself for quoting me and putting it in a different context.

"Ooh believe you me, I would NEVER regret pummelling this bitches face in."

"Hey!" I heard her protest and I looked to Edward.

"You honestly want to save that nasally voiced banshee?" I asked and he nodded.

"For your sake not hers." He whispered to me smirking so I laughed naturally. "Let's go." He continued to smirk as he fireman lifted me over his shoulder so my face was now glaring into Lauren's.

"One day when Edward isn't here to save your butt implants I will be to drop kick your arse back to September and don't doubt me for a second cos you can clearly tell I will do it!" I managed to get out before I was safely away from the terrified cow and in the serene atmosphere of the outdoors.

"I have to go." He said suddenly.

"W-what? Skipping for the rest of the day or something?" but as soon as the question left my lips he was gone, in that huge baggy hoodie in the blazing (for Forks) weather. Strange, strange guy.

One thing was for sure, I spent most of the day being stared at and avoided by Lauren in fear of me actually hitting her while Edward was gone but right now I was mellow for the time being so I guess I would let her face survive another week till she crossed my paths at the wrong time.

The day was half over before I knew it and I was making my way to my last few lessons when just like my day had started Mike began to holler after me. "Alix? Wait up I want to talk to you." He yelled so I stopped mid stride, hopefully Tyler's new car is enjoying time away from me.

"Oh hi Mike, can you make it quick I have a lot to get done today." I didn't.

"That's cool I was just thinking... when I get my paper done maybe we could go out. To like a movie and dinner or something." He blurted out and I was shocked. Asking a girl to the dance is a whole other matter than asking her on a date. That can go either way, at least at a dance you can rebound.

"Umm Mike, you have eyes right?" he nodded slowly. "Well dude use them. Jessica is nuts about you, clearly, and you just aren't seeing it. It would really make her upset and she is my friend of sorts." He nodded again slower than before, trying to take in the fact that I had shot him down again. "I'm sorry but it's for the best." And with that I walked on to my next lesson. Man I am a bitch.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

No school for me and the family today, I thought whilst I watched my angel sleep dreaming of me right now. She was smiling with that simple smile I have loved for months now and whispering my name from time to time. I looked at my watch and acknowledged the time 6:20a.m. she will getting up in ten minutes, I guess I should leave now.

I sighed before braving a kiss on the forehead. She stirred a little before giggling and tapping my face as if to bat it away. It was a simple and special moment to me and yet she was asleep. I guess that is all I will have until she figures out what I am.

I hopped out the window and ran home; this day would be boring because of the sun since I was in no need of a hunting trip so it would mostly be playing the lullaby I made for Alix. Whilst I was playing it was just before time for school classes to start when Alice's vision flooded into my mind.

_Alix stormed over to Lauren in a blazing rage only seeing red. She stormed up to the car that Lauren was standing on and began to yell although focus on the words was not clear and intelligible. Her fist pulled back behind her till it was on level with her ear and shot it forward to connect with Lauren who was now on the floor. There a sickening crack and Lauren's nose spewed out blood and she screamed clutching her obviously broken nose._

"_MISS ALLBRIGHTON!" the principal exclaimed and Alix shot round to see a glaring and angry principle. The rest of the scene blurred and words like "disgraceful" and "expelled" came out and the last thing seen was the family car of Alix and her mum driving to the airport to go home. _

I gasped and frantically ran to my closet. "Edward!" I heard Alice yell up the stairs.

"I'm on it!" I yelled in reply and her thoughts entered my head. _Just wear that hoodie in the back of your closet, you have 5 minutes to get there think you can make it?_ I scoffed and yanked on the hoodie Alice thought of. She laughed and I ran out of the door before Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose or Jasper could protest and complain.

The run was rushed and through the trees directly into the part of the forest that surrounded the school. I didn't need to be over there to hear the thoughts of Lauren. _Shit! She is going to hit me any second. Help!_ I ran out at human speed to see Alix's hand lifted up ready to hit Lauren.

I grabbed her hand and she tensed up but immediately relaxed on finding out it was me. It was like just my touch announced my identity. "Edward, for fucks sake let me go!" she exclaimed, and order and wish I wanted to give to her but refused for her sake. Suddenly I heard her sob a little and then she said the one sentence to kill any guy's will power. "Ow, Edward... you're hurting me." And with that one sentence I let her go expecting her to clutch her arm and glare at me through her tears but what she did surprised me. She lunged, straight for Lauren again.

In one split second my arms were locked around her waist yanking her back so she couldn't make contact with Lauren. The poor girl was seriously shook up with fear that she would die or something so for extra measure I turned so that Alix was facing the opposite way from Lauren. "You lied." I pouted. I know it is not very manly or socially acceptable for a boy of my 'age' to pout but it had to be done.

"Well a girl has gotta do what a girl has gotta do and I needed to do that. I just didn't anticipate the fast reflexes you have. Another adrenaline rush?" I froze up at this. She clearly knew what we were, and that I had lied but she wasn't screaming. Demanding I get away from her with fear of me drinking her blood. "Why do you keep stopping me?"

"Because I know you will regret the damage you will do later on so I am saving you all of this regret." I smirked; she got so mad at me quoting her but rearranging the words to match a different con txt of sentence.

"Ooh believe you me, I would NEVER regret pummelling this bitches face in."

"Hey!" I heard her protest and she looked to me.

"You honestly want to save that nasally voiced banshee?" she asked and I nodded.

"For your sake not hers." I whispered to her smirking and she laughed like it was the most natural thing to do at the statement and smirk. "Let's go." I continued to smirk as I decided to fireman lift her over my shoulder so her face was now glaring into Lauren's.

"One day when Edward isn't here to save your butt implants I will be to drop kick your arse back to September and don't doubt me for a second cos you can clearly tell I will do it!" she just about managed to get out before I had her safely away from the terrified girl and in the serene atmosphere of the outdoors.

"I have to go." I suddenly came out with realising that it was sunny today and that I wasn't even supposed to be here,

"W-what? Skipping for the rest of the day or something?" but I was already into the trees on my way home. I don't like being rude to Alix but I had to. One day, when she tells me what she thinks she knows I won't have to do it anymore.

Once I was safely inside my home I was pinned to the floor by Emmett grinning wildly at me. "Where did you go?"I knew Alice had ratted me out to make it look like nothing.

"To Shagrilla where do you think? Or know since I am sure Alice told you." _Sorry Edward _she mentally apologised to me and I nodded for her to let it go.

"You risked everything again for that _girl_. She is sending you on a one way trip to the Volturi!" I growled and walked up to her. "You are so stupid, for a 109 year old vampire. You are letting a small, pathetic human teenage girl ruin your life and morals!"

"Is that the reason Rose? Or is it more the fact that she can have a family and you can't!" I shouldn't have said it. As soon as I said I regretted it but she insulted her. MY Alix! Rosalie's eyes blazed then softened as I saw un-shed tears never to fall form in her eyes before she sped off out of the house and into the forest.

"Edward!" Emmett growled before running after his wife. The rest of the family just stared at me with shock and horror. All is fair in love and war they say but that wasn't fair on Rosalie. I am such a bastard.

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

When I got home all I could think about was Edward. Why he was dressed so heavily? Why did he leave so suddenly? Why was it so easy for him to restrain me and last but not least, why did he appear just for that moment?

If you are going to show up to school you stay. Bugger guys are so confusing. Oh well I get to take my mind off of him for an evening tonight because Jess and Angela invited me to go dress shopping with them. It's more for them getting a third and final opinion but it's some time out of the house, plus there is a mythical book store so there is a slight chance that a book I have been looking for might be there because I am NOT asking my mum for it. She will look at me like I have grown an extra head if I do.

Throughout the trip to Spanish was: 'the dance' this and 'the dance' that and even 'to be with Mike at the dance', I mean god woman! Someone is sounding mighty desperate and all I am desperate for is to be away from fucking Mike and to be as far from Edward at possible right now. At least from thoughts of him so I imagined being with my nana soon. It would be nice.

This is the longest I have gone without seeing her in person. Which is something since I used to see her twice a week when I was back home. She was just a different route coming home from school and lift to my house but now she a whole trip away from me, it saddens me.

And to top of my shit arse day of not getting to pummel Lauren, she left school after the 'attack', and never showed up for her scheduled beating and Edward came and went with the blow of a breeze from a not so helpful outdoors gush he wasn't in again throughout the day, though I was praying he had had a change of heart.

As a matter of fact, none of the Cullen's were. I looked to our table in a last desperate hope and found he was alas, still missing. Suckish life.

The last parts of the day were fuzzy and hard to remember but I got notes taken down as if the information flew right out of my skull but made a pit stop to my page before its departure.

I was actually looking forward to some mope time with me and a stress pillow accompanied by some tissues but I instantly received a phone call from Jessica saying she had to cancel. Mike had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out and take my frigging advice. Bout time but did he have to do it for the one day I was going out to get my mind off of things and Jacob had been scarce recently. I decided to check my email.

There were almost six from Alice. Each getting longer and snippier with time and growing number of email. I decided without the will I would force an email to her.

_Sorry Woody. I have been super busy fighting Mike away from humping my leg, seriously he needs some good loving which he should be getting of the sluts accomplice. She is nice enough but a TOTAL sheep. Oh yeah, I almost punched this Lauren girl today, but Edward Cullen stopped me. Jen is pregnant and getting hitched, I will try to snag you an invite but she will be pissed when she finds out that her news will be on tomorrow's school newspaper._

_Buzz x_

I sent that off to her and decided to read my night away. I remember my mum and dad trying to get me some none mystical reading to occupy my mind but I was always drawn to books like the Mary-Janice Davidson series of Queen Betsy, the vampire queen.

It seemed that every single one I attempted to get into was an epic fail. One had the hero named Edward. Not a chance so I flicked to the next one, Ed_mund_. Way too close for my liking to be honest so in the end I just pulled out my trusty undead and un-something series and began to read something worth reading.

I was laughing then suddenly felt really tired, next thing I knew the sky was orange and I had slept... a lot.

In a mad rush to make dinner I decided to just order in. Mum wouldn't be immensely pleased but right now I didn't care. My mum was my mum, she would be happy as long as I paid and I made sure I could. I ordered pizza, margherita, garlic cheesy bread and a pepperoni. This would be rather pleasant.

At about 5 my mum came in and the pizza had just arrived. "Alix?"

"In the kitchen mum!" she wandered in with her bag on her shoulder and fresh crisp book in her hand. "Just in the nick of time pizza JUST came." I giggled as I placed the pizzas in the centre of the table.

"Ordered in?"

"Fell asleep." I admitted and she nodded taking off her coat and bag and placing them on her coat hook. "We have garlic cheesy bread, pepperoni and regular. Take your pick." I grabbed a slice of each and placed them on my plate. I know, but I love my food.

What surprised me was that Jen walked in with Daniel on her arm. No time like the present for the truth to be revealed. "Hey Alix." She didn't sound pleased. "Anything you want to say to me before I scream at you!?"

"I didn't tell anyone but Angela. The bitch of the century listened in and then told the WHOLE school. I am so sorry but now you have nothing to hide." I tried to reason and she huffed.

"Jen I believe her." Daniel defended. "We talked and she wouldn't tell anyone anything without your blessing." Jen looked at him in awe with the deepness of the connection between my soon to be brother-in-law. She nodded and apologised to me and we ate in silence. Nothing to talk about really, I guess. She was mad but silenced; I think I could learn to love this Daniel.

After dinner mum and I were left to ourselves as Jen began to feel tired so Daniel went with her to look after her. Now was the time to ask her about going shopping tomorrow with Jess and Angela. "Hey mum, you know Jess Stanley right?" I asked and she nodded whilst swallowing her sip of coffee I made her.

"Yes." She voiced for measure.

"And Angela Webber?" she nodded again but I began speaking before she could waste time to voice her thoughts and actions again. "Cool, would it be okay if I went into Port Angeles with them to shop for dresses. They need opinions and I want to mooch." At one shop in particular.

"Sounds good sweetie, it would be nice for you to spend some time with someone other than Jake." She joked and walked off to her study. If only she knew who ELSE I was spending time with.

**

* * *

**

Shitty chapter I know but my friend was nagging and wouldn't let me sleep tonight without it. You know who you are woody lol! Thanks for reading and review please, I would very much like it since then I know whether to carry on, I will anyway but some thought would be pleasant too!

_**Chapter 14 coming soon (Jesus that far already)**_


	14. Chapter 14 : I'm Not Hungry

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 14- I'm Not Hungry**

**Disclaimer-** still don't own twilight... sad, but I really AM over it now xx

**

* * *

**

Alix POV

Shit! Jess drove like a mad woman considering her parents and her well known perfect child status she had going right now. She was driving like a police car on the chase of the notorious speeder of their town and area. Me, and Angela were both entirely scared shitless and I think I would be much safer driving myself home but me, being the idiot I am managed to let the mad woman drive me there and back to her house. I can't wait to be in the safe capable hands of me myself and I- that was if I lasted till then.

Port Angeles was cute and a sweet tourist attraction when you first come here. It was like the centre of Manchester (or as close as you would get to it) of Forks. It was quaint and easy to find your way around until you walked into dark alleys and stuff, which to find my bookstore with the possibly very helpful book inside I would have to take. Bugger. Knowing my luck I will most likely get raped or some shit like that. Nah! No way, I may have bad luck but that is too far.

The dance was labelled as semiformal, not one of us quite understood what that meant. Not like it mattered to me, I wasn't going but it was always nice to have knowledge. Jess and Angela seemed really shocked that I ditched my high school prom back home.

"Seriously why? I mean, there must have been SOME cute boys-"

"That is where you are wrong. It was all girls and the girls were awful, minus my friends of course." The damn schools wouldn't mix for one stupid night so I skipped out. So sue me. "Anyway, even if we did have boys, no-one would have asked me." I said glumly.

"People ask you here." She said sceptically toward my negativity. "And you tell them no." She sounded a little happier about that last bit, the saying no. This is because she knew if I had a brain tumour and accepted Mike's various offers; she would be dateless and relentless to Lauren's evil doings.

"Except Tyler." Angela smirked whilst gazing intently at a blue beaded bodice floor length dress. Pretty, especially on her I could imagine it. But wait- I SAID WHAT TO TYLER?!

"Woah wait, I said what to Tyler?" I gasped, nearly choking on my breath. Wow I only thought Alice could do that.

"He is going around telling everyone he is taking you to the prom at the end of the year."

"WHAT!? I am NOT taking him to the prom, nor is it the other way around." I was fuming and I am sure that if I was Jacob I would be shaking like a leaf.

"I told you it wasn't true, and Lauren." Angela said smugly at her correct assumption.

Jess let out a giggle and began to paw through the clothes on the dress rack. "That is why Lauren doesn't like you. She thinks you stole her man." I scoffed and began to copy Jess, might as well look for something for me.

"Do you think maybe if the front of my car made friends with his face he would stop feeling so damn guilty and give up trying to make amends? Cos frankly I am getting tired of this." the girls laughed and I had realised I had never felt closer to these girls since I had gotten here.

"Maybe." Jess snickered. "IF that is why he is even doing this."

"Yeah, he might only like her accent!" Angela joked with Jess.

"So like, if I like, talked like this he would like, leave me like, alone?" I mocked a typical California surfer girl voice and they laughed.

"Maybe." I shook my head and carried on focusing on finding something.

Through the slim pickings Port Angeles had to offer the girls still managed to track down some pretty numbers, enough for a decent choice anyway. Jessica was debating between 2 choices; a simple black dress which would come down just above her knees and an electric blue spaghetti strap knee length flowing dress. It was really cute and I advised her to go for that one. Angela had decided on a pink floor-length dress and that complimented her skin tone nicely and even brought out the minimal natural blonde tints in her light brown hair. I was even helpful and took the rejects back to the racks.

I spotted this nice sparkly sequined dress with black and silver lightening strikes covering the whole dress. It was straight down to the knees on me and with my black suede ankle boots with the silver studs and my black and silver gemmed headband it would look rather cool, but I didn't have the money with me right now, shame.

Just I put it back on the rack 4 men walked past and wolf whistled at the window because of Jess and Angela in different kinds of dresses but one or two of them were staring at me.

My will to have a girl's night out was wearing off scarily fast because of stupid Tyler and his high annoyance levels even without his damn presence. "Angela?" I asked, ready to quiz her about her limited knowledge on the Cullen's.

"Yeah?" she said in response before turning her head to look at me.

I chickened out. "I think you should get those, they match really well." What a wimp!

"Maybe, but they will only match the one outfit." She pouted, considering her options.

"Yeah but look, they are 25% off so maybe you should just go for it." I said whilst pointing to the rest of the shoes with a neon green sign plastered onto it with a big '25% OFF' written on in unattractive scrawl which was most likely comparable to my quick scruffy chicken scratch writing.

Round two. "Um... Angela?" she looked up at me curiously. "Is it normal for the Cullen's to... skip out- a lot?" my attempt at sounding nonchalant had failed epically and she smiled knowing I had asked what I had wanted to ask.

"Yeah, it is when the weathers good." Hmm, interesting. "They all go camping when it's like this, I was actually really surprised to see Edward Cullen in school for five minutes yesterday and especially dressed so heavily but, he must have noticed you from his car or something." I was starting to like Angela. If that was Jess, she would have asked questions upon questions and then reported to Lauren for her to tell to the rest of school.

"Oh." I let the subject drop as Jess returned with some rhinestone jewellery for Angela's silver shoes. This was going at rather a fast pace.

We were planning to go to an Italian restaurant but it was too early to go eat dinner so Angela and Jess were going to track down the car and put their stuff in there before going for a walk down the bay. I decided then to tell them I was going to check out the book stores and they nodded giving me directions to the local bookstore.

The bookstore was fine for regular stuff but in all honesty, I was being let down by the selections they had in the store. It was all fictional and scientific things, nothing honestly related to what I was looking for.

I decided to explore and noticed the end of work day traffic was beginning to file through the busy and tight streets of main stream port Angeles and I decided soon enough I would have to head back but I was sure I had enough time to get to the supernatural book store I had asked the shopkeeper about and it was up an alley way.

I took a gulp and gripped my bag closer to my side. I didn't want to get mugged by looking easy. After 10 minutes of wandering through the back streets I found the store. I looked inside and noticed a guy snoozing away at the counter, making it clear that business was a once every blue moon kind of moment but he seemed content with it with the peaceful look on his face as he slept.

I decided I honestly didn't need to wake him to look for something that he might not even have in stock. I turned on my heels and walked back down the hill I trekked up to get there and sighed to myself as I kicked pebbles down the slope.

Once I was at the bottom I looked both ways and listened for traffic. The way to my left sounded louder and once on the main street it was so much easier to find your way. I was halfway down the path and I felt a lot better and more hopeful but at that exact moment when the thought crept into my mind two men walked past and spotted me. Shit!

I turned around to go the other way which would most likely lead to the road at some point and some way but not to my surprise I spotted the other half of their little 'shepherding' pack and turned back past the hill and onto a parking lot behind a warehouse and to my horror there were two more awaiting my arrival.

I tried to just walk on through and ignore their presence but they began to call out to me. "Hey girly, aren't you that girl from the dress shop?" one guy jeered at me. I cringed as the tone of his voice just oozed 'I want to rape you'. It made me want to cry inside but I couldn't, then they would definitely win.

"She is." Another one joined in. "You're hot." He purred at me and I walked a little bit faster. "Where you going?!" one began to yell.

"Home." I stated in a much quieter voice than usually used by me. I was shit scared.

"Ooh she is British." One man cooed in my ear. "Even better." He grabbed my hand and I yanked it out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me." I demanded and this made the guy in front of me stand close and looked me square in the eye. I avoided his gaze and this forced him to pull my face up by grabbing my chin.

Flash Back

_He stepped down to me and looked me in the eyes by grabbing my chin. "Aww, so beautiful, perfect to kill." He smirked, I tried to pull my chin out of his grasp but instead he broke my jaw. _

End Flash Back

That wasn't going to happen again. My eyes narrowed involuntarily and I shrugged my face out of this man's greasy grip before clenched my right fist and swinging it at the man on my left. I did the same with my left hand to the man on my right and grabbed a fistful on the man in front hair before bringing his face down to meet my knee cap.

At that moment I chose to acknowledge my scene. There was one guy with a bloody nose, clutching it as he rolled on the ground. The other my right was crying because his eye was stinging and the one in front of me was out cold.

It was only then that I notice why I couldn't look up, or feel why I didn't have two men restraining me while to other had his way with me before taking it in turns. There were car headlights igniting the fear in them and the blindness in me. The car was silver. It was familiar it was... EDWARD!

Never have I been so happy to see him in my life. My fear even died down when he stepped out of the car. "Get in." He ordered in a voice I had never heard him use before. It was dark, menacing and full blown scary. I did as told without a second's hesitation. He can taunt me about obeying him later but for now, I honestly couldn't care less.

I heard one guy attempt to scare off Edward but I could have sworn I heard him growl and they backed up so fast it was like a car going backwards in a car chase. It was then that Edward got back in the car and swirled out of the car park. I took one last look at the boys and sighed, Edward had once again saved my life. "Are you alright?" I asked him and he simply shook his head.

"No."

"PLEASE put your seatbelt on you nutcracker!"I ranted and he chuckled. Then he began to laugh a little more freely and looked at me, eyeing my seatbelt-less torso.

"You put your seatbelt on." He counteracted.

"Fine." I slowly pulled my seatbelt over the connector and looked over to him smugly. "Your turn." He huffed and put his seatbelt on in a second and began to continue to drive a little further before pulling over perfectly into a spot on the side of the road. He turned to look at me with those smouldering golden eyes.

"Alix." I heard him speak in a tight controlled voice. "Are you okay?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I am fine." My throat had got unnaturally croaky and dry after that encounter.

"Distract me please." He ordered. Even with the please added it was no form of question I had ever heard.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked, totally confused.

"Just prattle on about something unimportant to me so I don't go back there and rip those guys' heads off. Even though I should." He added that last bit and I shook my head. This really was a different Edward, rational regular (if you can call him that) Edward would never have wanted to 'rip someone head off', never. This must be what angry Edward can be like.

"Okay, a few things. One, you should NEVER rip those guys' heads off. Not your job and certainly not intelligent and two, everything I say has some form of importance somewhere in the world!" that didn't even get a smile out of him. So much for lightening the mood. "Oh one more thing, I am going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow." There we. His eyes closed and the corners of his mouth twitched a little.

"Why?" I could hear the restrain in his voice stopping him from laughing like Looney Tune at the thought of one of my notorious stalker-type people getting totally smushed by my orange beetle.

"Because he is telling everybody, but me I might add, that I am his date to the prom. Like I would ever say yes, I told him 'no' like everybody else. He was the only one that didn't seem to get the message. So here is my logic, before school, I will wait in my car and 'spin out of control' and fly into him by total accident of course. I may have to kill his Sentra but he shouldn't tell silly lies. Then when I apologise we can call it even and he can stop trying to make amends. And if all that goes to plan, then Lauren may just put her surgically enhanced nose into other people's business rather than mine and if he doesn't leave me alone, he can't take anyone to prom if he doesn't have a ride." I rushed but I assumed he got it from the amused look on his face.

"I heard about that." And then I glared.

"YOU knew!?" I looked out of the window at the gleaming lights through the recently covered in condensation windows. They blurred into a wonderful pattern but once again, the boys in town and country succeed in pissing me off. "Maybe if he is paralysed from the neck down he would DEFINITELY not be able to go." I heard Edward sigh so I turned in my seat to look at him again.

"Any better?" I asked. Surely it would have been enough.

"Not much." I decided to wait for him to talk again; hoping he would elaborate. Not. He just leaned his head back so it rested on the seat and stared at the ceiling of the car.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. It made me upset when he was, angry when he was and happy when he was. It was like our emotions reflected and absorbed into the other so that our pain was split between two. Surreal was a word to cover that.

"I have trouble with my temper at times, Alix." He began. He turned to look out of my window, revealing hard face. The next thing I knew his eyes turned into slits and I wasn't sure whether he was angry with me or whether he was thinking about a past experience. "But it wouldn't be helpful if I turned back and hunted down those..." he paused and couldn't call whatever profanities he was going to match to those guys' actions. His fist clenched and released. "At least that is what I am trying to convince myself."

"Oh." I was stunned to say the least. Edward Cullen being violent was a sight I never thought I would see and oddly it wasn't scaring me right at this moment. He was just mad at those other guys and though I was my regular irritating self he didn't take it out on me. Did he like me? _Hah! Don't be stupid Alix; like that Greek god would want to date you_. Sometimes I hate my brain.

We sat there in silence for what felt like 30 minutes but I couldn't be sure since I didn't actually remember what time it was when I got in the car. I looked over to the clock in the dashboard and noticed it was 6:30. Shit.

"Jess and Angela were supposed to meet me at 5." I said to myself, recapping, but it was too quiet for Edward to hear. "They will be most likely worried they lost me on my first trip here." I said a little louder and then the car purred to life and shot off back under street lamps in no time.

Before I knew it I spotted the La Bella Italia restaurant and Edward swerving the steering wheel with ease sliding us neatly into a spot in front of the place. The spot at first looked way too small to fit the Volvo but first appearance can be misleading, clearly, as the Volvo fit in quite nicely.

"How did you know... you know what never mind. Sometimes I think it best if I don't know with you." I laughed and he did too. I looked to door to see Jess and Angela just leaving with a rather anxious pace. Yep, definitely scared they lost me. I turned to look at Edward and he was getting out of the car. "What are you doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He smiled lightly but his eyes were hard and cold. "I am taking you to dinner." He slammed the car door and I got out of my seatbelt as fast as I could. I wasn't one for doing things like this but if his mood got any worse I didn't honestly know what he would do. When I closed the door I saw him leaning against a lamppost and pointing to Jess and Angela. "You should go stop them so I don't have to go tracking them down too, I don't think I can control myself if I run into your 'friends' again." I took that as my chance to save four sick guys lives.

"Jess! Angela!" I called out whilst waving so they noticed where I was. They rushed over with the worried looks changing to relived ones, then to shocked ones when they spotted who I was stood next to.

"Where have you been?" Jessica asked me eyeing the close proximity of Edward and me.

"I got lost." I admitted sheepishly whilst blushing a little. Technically I did have no idea where I was going I just wanted to get away from them guys but it wasn't working to my favour. "And then I ran into Edward." I gestured toward him and he nodded to the girls.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" Edward asked politely with that velvety tone he used to get what he wanted with teenage girls. From the expressions on their faces, they had yet to have been dazzled by Edward Cullen.

"Err... sure." Jessica breathed. She was totally enthralled in him.

"Um, actually Alix, we already ate. We figured you would show up half way through." Angela stumbled through her explanation like she was expecting to me to erupt like a volcano on her. That only happens when there is reason too, there was none in this case.

"Oh its fine. I'm not that hungry anyway." I excused. Truth was, I was starving but I didn't want to make them wait.

"I think you should eat." He ordered slightly, in a deep restricting voice but I was dead set on ignoring his request. It reminded me of a teacher, low and full of authority when they told you to do something. He looked up at Jess and spoke slightly louder and more relaxed. "Do you mind if I drive Alix home? That way you don't have to wait for her to finish eating." He explained.

"Uh no problem I guess..." she trailed whilst moving her eyes to examine my expression, so as to check whether I wanted it or not. I winked, I would get to grill Edward on his own and maybe get him to admit it, if I didn't then I would have to admit yet another theory and one was bad enough.

"Okay." Angela responded faster than Jess. "We will see you tomorrow Alix... Edward." She then proceeded to yank Jess down the road so she would just gawp at Edward and me all day. They got to their car and I just hear muffled animated voices, they were excited for the details later that I would have to lie about.

When they were driving away I turned to Edward. "Honestly I am not hungry." I looked up to scrutinize his expression but there was none, him and that damn mask!

"Humour me!" he said before opening the door to the restaurant for me. I didn't want to but it seemed fairly obvious he wasn't going to take no for an answer and just drive me home so we could just talk so I just walked in sighing.

The place was kind of bare except the odd couple or group that were eating. We were stood waiting for literally a few seconds before some fake blonde really tall woman walked up to us. She had clearly pushed up her bra before leaving the kitchen because news of Edward Cullen, as I had learnt the hard way, travelled fast.

"A table for two please?" he asked, his voice becoming alluring and even I was sucked and I wasn't even looking at him, or had it directed to me at least.

The lady frowned for a second before looking down at me and seeing the reasonable space for just friends. Who knows? We could have had an awkward moment in the car or on the way here where we had gotten too close for friends and now didn't know what to do. We hadn't, but that wasn't the point, the point was that she assumed stuff. The frown died and was replaced with a 'sexy' smile? Ha-ha, more like utterly and desperately skanky.

She led us to a table big enough to seat four in the near centre of the joint. I was fine with and even pulled out my chair, disappointed as I had half expected Edward to pull it out for me and just as I was about to sit down Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up and back into my standing position.

"Can we get somewhere a little more private?" she nodded dazed and instead led us to a small booth at the back of the restaurant which would only seat Edward and I.

"H-how's this?" she stuttered.

"Perfect." He smiled and she let out a breathy sigh and even let her hand that was nervously gripping her neck in hope for approval drop to cover her fluttering heart rate. Of course if I was right about Edward, he heard every sputter in the rhythm.

"Um, your server will be, be um... right out!" She stumbled back into the kitchen and I tutted and shook my head at him.

"You really shouldn't do that to people." I criticized. "It is hardly fair on them."

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Dazzle people. That, as much as I hate to say it, _poor_ girl is most likely hyperventilating by the grill in there right now!" I almost scolded him for not realising it sooner. "Oh come on! You _have_ to know the effect you have on others." I glanced at every woman gazing at him. "Especially those of the female persuasion."

He tilted his head to the side and his eyes were totally curious. "I dazzle people?"

"You haven't noticed? Did you think everybody got their own way like you do?"

He totally ignored my question. "Do I dazzle _you_?" he asked, looking smug as he saw the shock on my face.

"Frequently." I admitted and I am sure he looked proud of himself but I could have been mistaken.

The server then made her appearance having the same preparation but it was clear she had recently applied some cheap lipstick that had gone over the outlines of her lips more than she bargained for. "Hi I am Amber and I will be your server for this evening. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss the fact that the question was directed to only him.

Edward looked to me and I smiled at the disappointed look on her face when he didn't answer her. "I will have a coke please." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes before looking back to Edward.

"Two cokes then." She wrote it down and glanced longingly at Edward sending a surge of jealousy through me. I shouldn't feel that since he isn't mine but I wanted him to be.

"I will be right back with that." She assured with another 'sexy' smile but he missed it completely as he was watching me intently.

"What?" I asked him whilst I checked around me to make sure no one was here that shouldn't be. But there was no one so he was staring at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly and soothingly, practically picking through my head and extracting the answer himself.

"I'm fine." I answered, a little surprised by how intense he was. I mean nothing had happened to make my answer to the last time he asked me this question change.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold...?" well I was walking like usual so I wasn't any dizzier than my regular self. I wasn't sick, although I was sick of the interrogations. I wasn't chilly really either, I had always been a naturally warm person. My nana used to call me her walking hot water bottle.

"No. Should I...?" He chuckled at my puzzled expression.

"Well I am actually waiting for you to go into shock." He admitted, with his mouth turning up into that perfectly crooked smile of his. The smile I loved him having on his face.

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't think that will happen." He raised an eyebrow at me and I continued. "I handle things that are dangerous surprisingly well."

"Just the same, I'll feel a lot better when you have some sugar and some food in you." He persisted so I was going to have to totally cave and now I come to think about it, I am actually getting kind of peckish. And mum knows I am supposed to be eating out so I guess what harm would it do?

And as if on cue she appeared with our drinks and a basket of bread sticks. Keeping up this rude attitude towards me she faced Edward only and she placed the things on the table. "So what can I get you to eat?" she asked him.

"Alix?" he asked and she almost oozed with greenness as she reluctantly turned around to face me.

I looked at the menu and decided on something I couldn't spill down myself easily and stain my nice blue button up blouse, I never wore blouses but I was okay with it today. "I will have the spaghetti carbonara thank you." She scribbled it down and then looked to Edward.

"And you?" she asked getting her pen ready so to get his order perfect.

"Nothing for me." She looked disappointed but of course he didn't. If my theory was right the only things he would eat, or drink in this case would be me, her or the whole buggering restaurant.

"Let me know if you change your mind." That idiotic smile was back on her face but he yet again blanked her completely so she walked away dissatisfied.

"Drink." He ordered so I picked up my glass and tentatively took a sip and then began to drink more deeply. It surprised me how thirsty I was and the next thing I knew and I had placed the glass on the table and again, staring at the condensation running down the side. Edward pushed his towards me and I smiled. "Thanks." It was then that the coldness of the drink hit my chest and made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked and he looked really worried.

"What? No, it's just the coke." And then I shivered again.

"Do you have a jacket?" he asked and I nodded. I looked to my side and I remembered that I hadn't taken it out of the car with me.

"I left it in Jess' car." I realised and then I saw movement across from in my peripheral vision and spotted Edward shrugging out of his jacket. I didn't even notice he was wearing one. I never noticed what he was wearing... ever.

He handed to me and stopped my thoughts. "Thanks Eddie." He glared and I laughed a little whilst sliding my arm into the hole, to find it was as cold as when I put my own jacket on to go out this afternoon. Ch-illy. Weird.

But the smell was AMAZING! It was like he bathed it in a bath of lavender which would be rather weird. The sleeves were ridiculously long compared to my short arms so I shoved them back to reveal my hands, freeing them to be used.

"The colour blue looks good on you." He randomly came out with and I blushed. I didn't think he noticed me since I didn't push my bra up to the point where I looked like Katie Price, I didn't wear extremely short skirts and I didn't talk like I had a cough when I was around him but he shouldn't notice colours of things I wear. I really am not that interesting. But this didn't mean I didn't look down flustered.

He pushed the breadsticks towards me and rolled my eyes. "Honestly I'm really not going into shock Edward." I protested.

"You _should_ be- any _normal_ person would be. You don't even look shaken." I wasn't, I felt safer around him. He was staring deep into my eyes, probably trying to see if I was hiding successfully for a change. I noticed his eyes were a lighter colour, golden butterscotch.

"Well I'm not normal. I guess I just feel very safe around you." I said as he mesmerised me to tell him, I wouldn't ever tell him that in a non mesmerising moment.

This didn't make him happy like it would to a _normal_ guy. Damn it why are my good burns always internal!? He furrowed his brow and shook his head whilst muttering, "This is more complicated than I'd planned."

I picked up a bread stick and nibbled on the end trying to measure how bad his expression was. It didn't seem to be too awful so I was just trying to figure out when I would be able to start questioning him.

"Hmm." I said. "You are usually in a better mood when your eyes are so light." I did this because I knew it would redirect his thoughts. I wouldn't have told him otherwise but it just makes things awkward when he is like this.

"What?" he asked, totally stunned by my attention to detail. He just stared in amazement and most likely fear.

"You are always crabbier when your eyes are black. I expect it then." I went on. "I have theories about that and I _know_ I am right this time." I said smugly.

His eyes narrowed. "More theories?"

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p' before eating some more breadstick. I tried to look indifferent but I don't think it worked well for me.

"I hope you were more creative this time... or are you still stealing from comic books?" He smirked mocking me slightly; his eyes were still tight.

"Ha. Ha. NO! I didn't take this from a comic book but I didn't exactly do it on my own either." I blabbered.

"And?" he prompted.

"Still pushy I see." But at that moment the waitress strode confidently over to our table and it was only then we realised we had both subconsciously leant in towards each other. We both straightened up noticeably. The food looked pretty good as she placed it down but her back to me as soon as possible and she was facing Edward.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ I can get you?" the double meaning was so obvious she must be desperate.

"No thanks but some more soda would be nice." He smiled whilst gesturing his pianist hands towards the empty glasses. She nodded and picked them up making sure to reveal as much cleavage as possible to Edward.

"Sure." She smiled in a sickly sweet voice. Jesus she could be Lauren's fraternal twin sister. Then she walked away but I couldn't help but laugh at the toilet paper stuck to her shoe. I calmed down relatively fast and looked back to Edward.

"You were saying?" he pressed.

"Never mind, I will tell you in the car if..."

"There are conditions?" he raised an eyebrow at this.

"I will have questions of course." I said in a matter of fact tone and he bought it without protest.

"Of course." The waitress came back with two more cokes and left without a word. I guess she _finally_ got the picture.

"Go ahead." Edward pushed after I took a sip of the coke.

I decided to start with the less demanding of my questions. "Why are you in Port Angeles?" he looked down and slowly clasped his hands together on the table. He looked up from under his lashes with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Next."

"Oh come on, that was the easiest one!" I laughed.

"Next."

"Oh fine!" I used my spoon and my fork to swirl up some of the creamy cheesy goodness and placed it in my mouth. I swallowed and sighed in satisfaction before contemplating my next question. "So let's say... hypothetically that someone could... know what people are thinking, like reading minds, you know with some exceptions."

"Just _one_ exception," he corrected. "Hypothetically."

"All right, with one exception, then." I was ecstatic that he was playing along and I was trying very hard to keep it neutral. "How does that work? What are the limitations? How would... that someone... find someone else at exactly the right moment? How would he know she was in trouble?" I wondered if I made sense at all.

"Hypothetically?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Well if that... someone..."

"Let's call him 'Cedric'," I suggested.

He smiled wryly. "Cedric then. If Cedric had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't have needed to be quite so exact." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Only _you _could get into trouble in a town this small. You would have devastated the crime rate statistics for the decade, you know."

"Need I remind you we are talking in a hypothetical case?" I mocked at his slip up. This caused him to laugh at me with eyes beautiful and warm, rather than the cold front I was so used to being around.

"No you don't." He agreed with me. "Shall we call you 'Jane'?"

"Sure it's my middle name." I shrugged. "How did you know?" I joked. I couldn't help but notice that I once again subconsciously leant forward. He looked like he was torn by some internal issue. His eyes locked with mine and I guessed he was making a decision to either be deceiving or just straight up tell me the truth. "You can trust me you know." I moved my hand forward and touched his and he slid his back minutely so I pulled mine back in.

"I don't know if I have a choice anymore." His voice was almost a whisper. "I was wrong- you are much more observant than I gave you credit for."

"I thought you were never wrong."

"I used to be." He shook his head again and by now my brain would be totally rattled with the amount of shaking he did. "I was wrong about one other thing. You are not a danger magnet, that isn't a broad enough classification- you are a magnet for _trouble_. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius it will inevitably find you." It was going well- and then he insulted me again. Joys!

"And you put yourself in that category?" I guessed.

His face turned cold and expressionless. "Unequivocally."

I stretched my hand out across the table again- ignoring the fact that he pulled back a little again- to touch the back of his hand shyly with my fingertips. His skin was cold and hard and a little spark flew through my fingertips. "Thank you." My voice was full of gratitude. "That is twice already." I smiled and he nodded.

"Let's try not to make three, agreed?" I scowled but nodded. He moved his hand out from under mine, placing both hands under the table. But then he leaned in toward me.

"I followed you to Port Angeles." He admitted, speaking low and fast. "I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and I now know why. It is much more troublesome than I would have believed. But then again, it might just be because it's you. Ordinary people seem to manage going a whole day without a catastrophe or two." He paused.

I wasn't sure whether I should feel violated or ecstatic by his stalking. I was oddly ecstatic but wondered if that was all he did. Jesus, if he fucking peeped I would _tear him to SHREDS! _He looked at me funny since I was probably looking enraged but then I spotted my reflection on the glass, I smiling infectiously.

"Did you ever think maybe my number was up with the van? And that now, you are just playing with fire (**I love that song- N-dubz. Not my usual but you know, I'm weird.**) and interfering with fate?" I speculated.

"That wasn't the first time." He said, and he sounded in pain almost. "Your number was up the first time I _met_ you." The safety feeling I had begun to feel around him wavered a bit but in the end still stood strong. Those black eyes filled my mind. He looked up to read my eyes and the tiny bit of fear I felt had died now. "You remember?"

"Kind of hard not to."

"And yet here you sit." There was disbelief in his voice as he gestured to me.

"Yeah, here I sit... _because_ of you!" I paused. "Because somehow you knew how to find me today...?" I prompted him to tell me at that moment.

"You eat and I'll talk." I took my time since it was piping and listened closely to what he told me. **(I am not writing out his explanation I can't be arsed sorry peoples (woody) lol)** He told me it was hard to track me- why was simpler than I thought. He couldn't read my mind so he kept tabs on Jess' mind and didn't notice I was gone till she started to think about the bookstore. He said he knew I didn't go in so he followed me south he said he was waiting for me to turn around onto the street. He shouldn't have been worried but told me he was anxious.

He resorted to driving around in circles and he got to the point where he was about to get out and look for me on foot when he heard their thoughts. Their dirty, perverted thoughts far worse than any wet dream Mike could come up with and they could get it too. He told me of the difficulty he went through to not kill those jerk offs but he managed it. "I was afraid that if I let you go with Angela and Jessica, I would have gone back looking for them." He ended with that.

He was sat still, like a statue to match his cold skin and he looked up to look into my eyes. "You ready to go home?" he asked and I nodded getting up.

The waitress made an appearance like he had sung to her like a siren (mermaid). "How are we doing?" she asked, sounding like a TGI Friday's waitress.

"We are ready for the check now." Edward said not taking his eyes off of me.

"S-sure." She pulled out a leather book with our order on and he slipped her the bill he had gotten out without me noticing while I was eating I supposed.

"No change." I sighed. If this was where we were then Jess and Mike must be going like bunny rabbits with theirs, they were already close to the first kiss stage. He looked down at me curiously but let it slide I thanked the heavens he couldn't read my mind.

When we were both safely inside the car and he was driving, the hour had begun and it was my time to explain my theory. Willingly I might add. "Your turn now." Edward smirked, probably awaiting something hilarious he can laugh about with his family. Fuck that! I was going to hand his arse to him so much he will be crying to his family.

**

* * *

**

YESSSSS! I AM FUCKING DONE! Alice will be happy and I know it is long and you honestly don't have to read all the blah but I threw that in there for me. I have been writing this for like a week or something and I cannot wait. I have so many ideas for when I know he is a vamp and he knows it too but it takes time and some ideas were Alice too so she shall be credited xxx

**--Alix-09**

_**Next chapter coming SOON!**_


	15. Chapter 15 : My Final Theory

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 15- My Final Theory**

**Disclaimer-** still don't own twilight... sad, but I really AM over it now xx

_Recap: "Your turn now." Edward smirked, probably awaiting something hilarious he can laugh about with his family. Fuck that! I was going to hand his arse to him so much he will be crying to his family._

**

* * *

Alix POV**

"Can't I ask one more question?" I asked, pleading for just a little more time to sum up how on earth I was supposed to say 'I think you are a vamp! See ya!' lightly.

He let out a sigh. "One." His lips pressed together

"Well..." I was dancing in my head that I got another question. "I was wondering, you said you knew I didn't go into the store. And that I went south, I was wondering how you knew that." He looked away deliberating. "I thought we were past all the evasiveness Edward." I scolded, probably sounding like his mother a little. I sounded like a disappointed child and this made Edward almost smile.

"Fine, then. I followed your scent." I wanted to laugh. I mean scent?! He sounded like a blood hound, but, you know, if they could talk and stuff. I really struggled to compose myself but I did it, eventually, and filed that valuable piece of information for further blackmail.

"And then you didn't answer one of my first questions..." I trailed and he gave a look of disapproval.

He cast me a side-glance of disapproval. "Which one?" he asked me hesitantly.

"How does it work? The mind reading thing, can your whole family do it? How do you do it? How did it happen? Is it anywhere and anytime or..." I felt so dumb asking questions about mind reading. In reality it wouldn't work, but this reality was beginning to seem more and more impossible each day.

He cleared his throat. "That is more than one." I wanted to laugh, he was still avoiding my questions. For fucks sake I already knew I didn't some sadistic 'teen' avoiding the questions I wanted answering. I just clasped my hands and intertwined my fingers with my own and stared at him, waiting.

He sighed and answered me. "It is just me, no one else in my family can do this and there are... limitations. I can't hear anyone anywhere; they have to be close and not you." He smiled a little before continuing. "The more familiar someone's... 'Voice' is to me, the further away I can hear them." He looked thoughtful before speaking. "It is like being in a hall full of people all talking at once. It's just a hum- a buzzing of voices just in the background. Unless I focus on one particular person, then their thoughts become clear."

"Most of the time I just block it all out. It can become very distracting and it helps to be _normal_." He frowned at the mention of being normal since he clearly wasn't. "That way I am not accidentally answering someone's thoughts instead of their questions."

"Why do you think you can't hear me?" I mused. I wanted to know why I was too weird for his gift. I didn't like being this special.

"I don't know." He sighed and run a hand through his hair. "The only thought I can think of is that your mind works differently. Like your mind is on fm frequency whilst the rest of the world is on am." Great! My mind is on the wrong fucking frequency and the dial appears to be none existent. Yay for me!

"My mind doesn't work right. Great, I'm a freak aren't I?" I always knew I was different but I don't like having physical proof! Aww this is stupidly irritating!

"I tell you I can read minds and you think _you're_ the freak?" he chuckled and it felt right. This conversation, no matter how weird the topic felt like it should always be this way. "Don't worry about it, it is just a theory. Which brings us back to...?"

Time to shine Alix. You can do this! I let out a sigh. Having it summed up was the easy part but now I can't seem to form a coherent sentence. "I thought we had gotten past all the evasiveness."

"Shit!" I almost screamed. "You drive like an escaped psycho from the crazy house, SLOW DOWN!" I pointed to the speedometer and the shocked expression.

"What's wrong?"

"You are going over a fucking hundred you douche! That is what's wrong!" I took a risky glance out of my window and just saw a blur. It wasn't even funny; he was going to kill me.

"Relax Alix." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. CHUCKLED?!!! You don't chuckle when there a girl shitting herself for her life for the second time tonight. What a prick!

"Are you trying to kill me? I thought I had had enough near death experiences for tonight!" I continued to complain and exclaim.

"We aren't going to crash." He said with such confidence it calmed me slightly but isn't that what they all say when they are just about crash. Dear god I am going to die and Alix shaped pretzel!

I calmed my voice a little before speaking. "Why are you in such a hurry anyways?" _can't wait to get rid of me?_ I added mentally. Seriously brain quit it!

"I always drive like this." He then did the unspeakable and literally signed my death certificate; he looked at me and smiled crookedly.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" I exclaimed at him and then blushed. Wow I just had a diva moment and outburst at him. Shit!

"Alix," he said calmly. "I have never been in an accident and I have never gotten a ticket." He smirked again and tapped the sides of his head. "Built-in radar detector."

"My dad is friends with some people in the precinct; I am a girl of the law. Anyway, if you crashed and turned this car of yours into a Volvo pretzel, you could walk away."

"You right, I could, but you couldn't." I let out a sigh of relief as the needle slowly crept down to eighty. "Happy?"

"It is an improvement."

"I hate driving slow." He moaned.

"Slow?! You call this slow?"

"Enough commentary on my driving." He snapped. "I am still awaiting your latest theory."

I bit my lips and looked up at him from under my lashes. His honey eyes were a lot softer than I thought they would be; it was nice.

"I promise I won't laugh." He smiled and then I knew he was serious.

"I am not afraid of your laughter Edward. I am more afraid that you will be angry with me." His eyes widened a little and then refluxed back so fast I was scared I had imagined it all.

"Is it that bad?"

"Pretty much yeah." I just looked down and played with my hands. I was so confident before and now it all died. "Go head." He urged his voice calm and collected.

"I am not sure where to start..." I trailed hoping for some help.

"How about from the beginning. You said you didn't come up with this on your own."

"Nope."

"So what got you started? A book? A movie?"

"It was a story I was told by my friend Jacob. You met him once when he was picking me up. Well, he told me a Quileute legend of vampires and werewolves," I let a short laugh at the wolves. "Well, I was thinking about it..."

He grasp on the steering wheel tightened. "And you immediately thought of me?"

"What? No! He um... mentioned your family." I got nervous as to what he might try to do if he got mad at Jake. "He just passed it off as a silly superstition. I don't think he expected me to think anything of it." I still felt guilty. "I kind of made him tell me."

"Why?"

"Well he tried to say it one way and got stuck on his own words like someone was making him stop. And then I told him to work around the barrier. It also helps that he has a crush on me, all I have to do is bat my eyelashes and flirt a little and he is like putty in my hands." I laughed.

"And you accused me of dazzling people. Poor Jacob Black!" he joked feigning pity in a dramatic motion. I looked out my window as I blushed. It embarrassed me even more for him to notice it. "And then what?"

"I did some internet research. 'The Vampire A-Z'."

"And did that convince you?" he tried to sound nonchalant and if I wasn't looked at his posture it would have fooled me all the way but he was still gripping the steering wheel hard.

"Nope. Nothing all fit together to describe you. Separate aspects yes but everything else just didn't sound right. And then..."

"What?"

"I decided it didn't matter to me what you were." I rushed. I knew this would anger the hell out of him but dishonesty was not meant to be here tonight in this car at this moment.

"It didn't _matter_?!" he asked, totally astounded by my comfortable attitude with this.

"No, Edward it doesn't."

A hard mocking edge appeared in his voice as he spoke. "So it doesn't matter to you if I am a monster? If I am not _human_?"

"No." He was silent and just stared ahead at the road. No sneaky side glances, no full out looks he just stared ahead of him. The expression on his face was hard and cold.

"You're angry. I shouldn't have said anything." I began to panic. We were finally getting places, further on in whatever we were but now, I had most likely just fucked everything up royally.

"No." He said simply. "I would rather know what you are thinking- even if what you are thinking is insane."

"Damn it! Am I wrong again aren't I?" I huffed, this was getting too much.

"That is not what I was referring to. 'It doesn't matter'!" he quoted the anger settling back in on his face and in his voice. It seethed loathing. He even gritted his teeth.

"So I am right!?" I gasped, in total elation at the fact that I followed clues and used them to my advantage. I felt like a regular Nancy Drew!

"Does it _matter_?" he mocked and I glared. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"No." I said simply. "But I _am_ curious." I suddenly felt as though Edward completely checked out of the conversation, he seemed to be so resigned then.

"Curious about what?" he asked.

"How old are you?" the golden question. The question all men are forbidden to ask any woman, her age once it clearly gets past young adults.

"Seventeen." He was blowing off the truth, he knew what I meant.

"How long have been seventeen though?" I pressed.

I saw his lips twitch so he must be rather ancient. "A while." The confirmed it, he was old enough to be my great grandfathers dad. God I hope he isn't cos being with him feels so right I couldn't give it up for blood relations.

"Okay." I said sweetly. He may not have been direct with his answer but at least he was keeping to the honest road we have decided to take this conversation down. A thought suddenly occurred to me. If he was a vampire like he told me, then how the fuck can he and his family venture out in the day. "Okay- don't laugh." He nodded for me to go on. "But, how can you and your family go out in the sunlight?"

He laughed at this. "Myth."

"Burned by the sun?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Total myth! I don't sleep."

"Wow. At all?"

"Never." And then I made the crucial mistake and lost my train of thought completely. I looked him in the eyes. Those golden orbs absorbed me into them and I didn't look away until he did. "You still haven't asked the most important question."

"And that is...?"

"You aren't concerned about my diet?" he asked sarcastically, probably expecting a light bulb to go off inside my head and to demand to get away from him.

"Not really." I said nonchalantly. "I have a theory about that too." He gestured his hand for me to proceed. "So, you clearly don't intend to drink from humans, and what Jake told me confirmed that or else according to the myths, you and your family would be piles of ash. So then I tried to think, what else could you hunt that would suffice and then it me like a ton of bricks. Animals. Am I right?"

He just stared at me, totally stunned that I had more of a brain than Lauren. "And Jacob said you weren't supposed to be dangerous."

"He said we weren't dangerous?" he asked.

"No, he said you weren't _supposed_ to be. The Quileute's said they didn't want you on their land for safe keeping." He said nothing, still staring out of the windshield. "So was he right? About the not hunting people?"

"The Quileute's have a long memory." Another confirmation comment. You would think he would find it easier to just straight out tell the truth. "Don't let that make you complacent though. They're right to stay away from us. We are still dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"We try." He explained slowly. "We are usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes though. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you." He said with a pained expression, almost like he was letting someone of great importance to him down.

"This is a mistake?" I wanted to sound angry so badly but fuck I was depressed. He made me smile, really smile, more than Jake had ever managed since I got here. He made me chuckle but I was pretty Edward and his family had the power to make me rofl.

"A very dangerous one." He muttered.

Something about this right now, looking out of the windshield, attempting to follow the impossibly fast curves of the road, felt way to unreal. Almost like a computer game of some sort. Like going way over the speed limit on Grand Theft Auto or something. With Edward's fast driving, time was slipping away just like the black tarmac beneath us and I hated it. I liked this feeling of being open for anything, no walls like normal. I could ask him anything, tell him anything and no one could judge us at the time. I was so desperate to carry on this conversation.

"Tell me more!" I asked in pure desperation. Not exactly how I wanted to be, so vulnerable and easy to manipulate but I needed to carry on this conversation.

He looked shocked at my change of tune. It was almost funny but I really wanted to hear all there is to know about being Edward Cullen and being a vampire. "What more do you want to know?"

"How about... why you feed off of animals instead?" I felt like crying, it was so close to over, maybe it is my time of the month already or some shit, I always get emotional then.

"I don't _want_ to be a monster." He said; his voice really low.

"But animals don't quench the thirst?" he seemed startled at my choice of words for a second but changed his mind and face before I could truly acknowledge it.

He paused. "I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living off tofu and soya milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satisfy the hunger- or rather thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time." His tone turned ominous. "Sometimes it's more difficult than others."

"Is it very difficult right now?" I asked, wary of the answer.

He sighed. "Yes."

"Weird. But you're not hungry right now." I said with confidence.

"Why do you think that?"

"Your eyes. I told you I had a theory about that too. I've noticed that people- men in particular- are crabbier when they are hungry."

He chuckled. "You are rather observant aren't you?" I didn't answer though. His laugh was so rare and beautiful I just savoured it like you do when you take a bite of your favourite meal of all time for the first time in a while.

"Were you hunting with Emmett this weekend?"

"Yes." He paused again. "I didn't want to, but it is easier to be around you when I am not thirsty."

"Why did you not want to go?"

"It makes me... anxious... to be away from you." His were gentle but intense, pretty much making my bones turn into jelly. "I wasn't joking when I said not to get hit by a car or fall into the ocean last Thursday. I was distracted all weekend worrying about you. And after what happened tonight I am surprised you got through the whole weekend unscathed." He shook his head and looked into my eyes. "Well not completely unscathed."

"What do you mean?"

"Your hands." I looked down at them and looked at my palms. There were almost healed scrapes and scratches; he doesn't miss anything does he?

"Yeah about that... I kind of fell." I cringed jokily and he laughed.

"That's what I thought." The corners of his mouth were turning up like he still had some laughing to do. "I suppose being you it could have been much worse- and that possibility haunted me the entire time I was away. It was a very long three days. I drove Emmett crazy." He smiled ruefully at me.

"Wait, three days? I thought you just got back today." I was so confuzzled right now.

"No we got back on Sunday."

"Well then why weren't any of you in school this week?" I asked.

"Well, when you asked if the sun hurt me, it doesn't but I can't go out in the sunlight- at least not where anyone can see."

"Why?"

"I'll show you sometime." He promised but I was still peeved he had been back so long and hadn't told me. It was weird but I didn't like not being able to see him.

"You could have called me."

"But I knew you were safe." He said becoming puzzled by my words.

"Yeah but _I _didn't know if _you _were! I-" I hesitated.

"What?"

"I didn't like it either. Not seeing you. It made me anxious too." I must have been bright red because I sure felt it. I looked up at him and saw he looked worried and angered at something.

"Ah!" he groaned. "This is wrong."

I threw my head back. "Fuck! What did I say wrong?"

"Don't you see it Alix? It is one thing for me to make myself so miserable but it is a whole other for you to be so involved." The words left his mouth so fast I was surprised I caught what I had as he turned his anguished eyes to the road. "I don't want to hear that you feel that way." His voice was low and urgent. They cut me like a knife. "It's wrong, it's not safe. I'm dangerous- you must grasp that!"

"No." I said firmly. I told him I didn't care; I wish he would just accept that.

"I am serious." He growled.

"So am I!" I stared right at him. "I told you I don't care whatever you are, you could be big foot and I wouldn't give a shit! And to be honest, it's too late."

His voice whipped out, low and harsh. "Never say that!"

I just bit my lips and thanked the heavens he couldn't read my mind, then he would know how much it hurt me to hear him say that, it would just send him over the edge. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

I couldn't speak. I would cry if I did. Damn hormonal outbreaks! "Are you crying?" he asked, shocked that he made me cry, like it was hard right now? He almost sounded... appalled. I put my hand to my cheek and sure enough the traitor tears had escaped.

"No!" I lied. "My eyes are just... leaking. They do that." It was then I gave up, lying wasn't getting me anywhere. His reached out towards me as to comfort me, but saw what he was doing and put his hand back to the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry." He apologised for everything he did. "Tell me something." I nodded for him to go on, still not trusting my voice. "What were you thinking- when I rounded the corner I mean. You didn't look scared."

"Well... to be honest I was thinking a few things. Why can't I look up, what the hell am I gonna do about the other half of the rape gang and admiring the job I had done to the half on the floor screaming in pain." He smirked at the last two points and looked at me, with a frown now upon his godly features.

"You were going to fight them? Did you not think of running away?" I had but it wouldn't have worked. I would have tripped and I can't run very far without getting tired.

"Me and running don't work on the best of days, so when my life is thrown into the mix the running wasn't an option."

"What about screaming for your life?"

"I was going to, but my throat was so dry."

He shook his head. "You were right- I am definitely fighting fate to keep you alive."

I sighed. In less than twenty minutes we had crossed into Forks and were nearing my home. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, feeling silly for asking.

"Yes- I have a paper due too." He smirked. "I'll save you a seat at lunch." It was completely stupid that after everything we had been through that one little promise made me feel all happy inside to the extent of loosing speech. I couldn't talk I was so full of butterflies.

We were outside my house now, the lights on and my car in place. Everything totally normal, it was like I had just woken up from a dream. "Do you _promise_?" I asked; I needed to be sure.

"I promise." I nodded and retreated to my home.

"Alix?" he called out all serious.

"y-yeah?" I asked.

"Make me a promise?" I nodded. "Don't go into the woods alone."

"Why?" So relieved it wasn't him saying he had taken back everything he had said tonight. He frowned.

"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."

"Whatever you say Edward." I smiled and looked at him. "So tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow." He confirmed and I closed the door going back to my home but he wound the window down. I turned round to him, "Yes?"

"Sleep well." And then I finally got inside. Once my front door was securely closed behind me and leaned against the door and slid down it. I heard my mum come into the hallway and she looked at me sceptically. "What?"

"Who's is that coat?"

**

* * *

Here it is, chapter 15, you shall all be happy. Well you should, took me decades to get this shit done since I had the book like glued to my hand like that cigarette advert lol! Review guys, can't stress it enough!**

**Reviews- : ) + Chappy!**

**No reviews- : ( + No Chappy**

_**Next chapter coming soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16 : To The Next Step

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 16- To The Next Step  
**

**Disclaimer-** still don't own twilight... sad, but I really AM over it now xx

**

* * *

Alix POV**

"This... coat?" I looked down and cursed internally for not noticing it before, but it was just so damn comfortable. You would think he would have remembered his own damn jacket, dear god I will have to tell her the truth now won't I? Well it's worth a shot...

"Yeah, you know the one you're wearing that isn't yours." She was narrowing down on the subject. _Crap, think of a lie Alix, and a decent one this time leprechauns don't breaks things for you!_ Again I am so in _love_ with my brain my heart could just _burst_!

"It's mine mum." I lied. She couldn't know about Edward, hell I didn't even know enough to give her a consistent story.

"No it's not." Mum counter-acted. Jesus she has never done this before, and oddly enough I didn't have a goofy grin on my face like I normally did when I lied. I wasn't giggling and I sure as hell wasn't crying not like I would be but since Edward and the crying in the car I got the feeling that subjects with Edward got me emotional.

"Yes it is!" my voices' loudness skyrocketed and was at an all time high. "God mum! I mean, I have had this coat for ages. Wow, how could you forget? Sometimes I wonder if you actually care," cue the fake sob, "I am going to go to my room and ponder on these thoughts. Good night mother." Come on, straight to the hole, home run, touchdown you can do it Alix just a little further.

I was now at the top of the stairs. "I still don't believe you!" she called up and I turned to glare at her smug face.

"Whatever then!" and with that I stomped into my room. Dear god could that have been any bigger of a train wreck?

My mobile began to ring pulling me off of my cursing of the post dinner argument. It was Jess. "Hello?" I asked, waiting for her to attack me with questions.

"Alix?"

"Hey Jess, I was gonna call you in a bit."

"You got home okay?" she sounded relieved and... surprised?

"Yeah, I left my jacket in your car, I was wondering if you could maybe bring it in tomorrow for me?" I knew she would have to but it's always polite to provide a choice.

"Yeah, yeah sure! But tell me what happened!" she wasn't shy about cutting to the chase.

"um, yeah I will but tomorrow in trig alright?"

"Oh is your mum there?"

I didn't know what to tell her so I lied. "Yeah."

"Oh okay then, talk to you tomorrow. Bye!" she was obviously disappointed and impatient I doubt she will even wait till trig but I prayed that she would.

I can't decide anything on what to tell her without asking Edward about it first. I mean, what are we? Are we dating? Are we not? Are we friends or he is he just my hero who comes to my rescue? I had no idea and I know she just wants to know whether we are together or not.

I changed into my biggest comfiest t-shirt and short shorts before snuggling under my thick duvet. It made me feel even more tired since when you get warm you tend to get sleepy. I took one last glance at the moon before my eyelids dropped and I was sent spiralling into the darkness of my dreams when I realised three things.

One- Edward Cullen was indeed a vampire. Two- there was a part of him, and I am not quite sure how dominant that part is but there is a part of him that thirsted for my blood. And three- I was totally and completely in love with him and there wasn't a fucking thing I could do about it.

**

* * *

Edward POV**

I wasn't in the house for five seconds before Rosalie was pushing me into the living room for a 'family meeting' this was getting out of hand with her, she just doesn't want someone else to be happy with someone who can do the stuff that she can't like have a beating heart and a menstrual cycle.

"Edward. Son. We love you, and want what's best, is Alix what is best?" Carlisle reasoned, _I am sorry, Rosalie wanted and intervention and it shut her up_ I smirked and nodded to his question.

"Carlisle, she is perfect. Everything I ever wanted. She is the best thing I could ever imagine to have. She is complex and funny and sweet and caring and hot headed. She is talented and can make me smile even when I don't want to. Carlisle, she is my singer." The girls gasped and Emmett just looked confused and Jasper was expressionless, when Alix was ever brought up in conversation like this he tried not to think about her, it made him restless.

"Is she?" Rosalie gasped, anger covering her face whilst her voice was breathless and shocked like she just had the wind knocked out of her or something.

"Yeah, Rose, she is. I am drawn to her; remember when I was totally miserable last week. That was why, because I tried to stay away from her but I just couldn't!" I pleaded to her with my eyes for her to let me be happy and suffer in silence like have done since they all found their respective partners.

She let out a growl of frustration. "FINE! You know what Edward, fuck you- no! Fuck _all_ of you! You act like this isn't a big deal and that it will all work out and we will all live happily ever after but news flash guys _it won't_! She will die and it will all be on your shoulders since I seem to be the only one voting no for her being in this family or around it! The second word gets out about us gaining a new Achilles heel, we will be a target, and we will all die. I hope you all are happy with yourselves." And with that she ran out of the house and sped off into the night.

Surprisingly enough, Emmett stayed. "Don't do this Em, she will put you in the dog house." I reasoned and he shook his head folding his arms.

"She can bitch all she likes. I want a cool little human sister for me taunt. Don't get me wrong Alice you're fun but you shop too much. She plays instruments and she is funny, sarcastic too!" He chuckled and we all laughed at how she was.

Three things became apparent to me at that moment. One- majority of my family loved my singer and I would not have to leave the home and create a scandal. Two- Alix had accepted me and my family for what we were, blood drinkers or not and three- I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

**

* * *

Alix POV**

When I awoke I was definitely sure last night _had_ to be a dream. Fighting the logic was impossibly hard but I knew I could do it. I had to do it, since though I was taught my whole life that things like Edward and the Cullen's for that matter did not exist, my imagination was not that imaginative, as hard as I tried.

I mean it wasn't like there wasn't any evidence to back up my night. I mean, I had the vivid memory and the fucking coat. Which I had to hand him back today, in front of everyone. Fuck. Start the rumour tree now eh? I might as well post it on facebook.

I decided there was more than enough reason to believe that Edward was in fact a vampire, I was in the know and that he was evidently the love of my life. I just needed to know how the fuck a relationship could work with someone who wanted to drain me. I would have to ask him what he wanted because being perfectly honest, just being sat next to him in biology was enough to tide me over for a night.

I got up and shoved on my comfiest jeans and Japanese based t-shirt. My phase with everything Japanese came in handy for comfort because this shirt was really comfy. I grabbed my red converse and pulled them onto my feet tying them as best as I could in the nervous state I had forced myself into with worry and the possibility of unmet expectations.

I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it up into a pony tail. I had been cursed with bushy hair that morning and had decided to fuck sorting it out I had no patience this morning. As I was applying my eyeliner a loud horn honking outside brought me back into the real world.

With pure curiosity in mind I looked out of my bedroom window to see not only a silver Volvo but a very hot looking Edward Cullen leaning against it. Great! The fucking neighbours will be on my neck for the latest Cullen gossip. I grabbed his cream coat, my Jack Skellington Nightmare Before Christmas bag and leapt out of my room.

Mum was stood in the hallway staring at me smugly. "Your coat then?" she giggled a little and huffed, and shook my head.

"I will tell you all you need to know when I get home." Then I skipped out of the door to look at him. "I'm getting a lift then?"

"I thought it would be fitting." He smiled.

"Fitting?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded before moving swiftly across the hood of the car, very James Bond like if you ask me, and opened my car door for me. I glared and walked around.

"I can open my own damn door ampire-vay!" he cringed a little before refocusing his attention and then gave me a gentle shove to get me to stumble ungracefully into the car seat. "Thanks, but I didn't mean I couldn't sit down by myself either."

"If I left everything we do to you we would be late for school. And anyway, we need to get our story straight for Jessica don't we?" that shocked me as he fastened my seatbelt for me too but I was too shocked to glare or scowl or anything, I just gaped. How the hell did he know that?

"How... I mean I didn't even..." I stumbled to find a sentence and just gave up as he sat down in his own seat and started the car.

"That is something I will explain later but right now, we need to decided what we are going to tell her." He reasoned as the speed increased before slowly decreasing a little and I realised he was looking at me.

"At least _look_ like you need to look at the road." I huffed and he chuckled before looking at the road with fake need. "And for the previous point, whatever you want is fine with me."

"So if I said I never wanted to talk to you again, you would be fine?"

"Okay let me rephrase that. Whatever you want I will do, but I won't necessarily be happy about it." He nodded and paused, his bushy eyebrows knitting together like they did when he was confused or really focusing on something, I was judging this to the fact that he normally had a glint in his eyes when he was confused and it wasn't there, he was just trying to word his sentence without sounding like a total jackass I suppose.

"So if I said, I wanted to be your boyfriend, you would say yes?" _HELL YES! _

"I would call it taking one for the-" he looked at me with a knowing look. "Fine, I would be ecstatic. Is this your way of asking me out?"

He looked away from me completely so I could even see half of his face. "Maybe." I let out a soft giggle and placed my warm soft hand on his cold hard one. I jumped a little from the sheer chill I got but the electricity that followed soon after calmed me down and brought me back down to noticed how he his classic crooked grin on his face. He liked me back, no that wasn't just 'like,' that was dare I say it... _love_?? If he was in love with me my world would be so much better.

"So are we going out with each other?" I asked and he beamed at me, something I had never seen him do and he nodded. Just before we pulled into the parking lot I shot across the car and pecked him on the cheek before getting back into my seat.

The look on his face was priceless and when he touched his cheek afterwards I was sure he felt the spark I felt just doing that. Just from the presence of him I could feel the electrical impulses surging through the two of us.

We pulled into the parking lot and I spotted Jess and Lauren gawking at me and Edward like a giant pile of gold bars in a 2.5 billion dollar mansion. The other kids didn't really care until they spotted Rosalie's BMW being drove in with no Edward and a glum looking Rosalie.

He got out and walked to the passenger side and I could see the kids looking for my orange bug, but they weren't going to find it. Edward opened my door and took my hand as I got out. The small bits of affection were the best thing since French baguettes with real butter, not that spreadable light shit you can buy to be 'healthy' screw healthy I like taste, but anyway, that is one hell of a statement when it comes to me.

I smiled at him and he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. I nearly fell over but he strategically placed a hand on my waist to keep me standing, the damn dazzler. "Edward! Everyone is fucking staring at us, can we just get out of this parking lot and into some place where they can't harass me?" he nodded and hugged me lightly before guiding me into the classroom for first period.

"Will you survive without me?" he smirked and inched closer to him. His unneeded breath hitched and stroked the collar of his shirt.

"I think I will manage, you?" he smiled and pried off my hand.

"I will have to but I swear to you, the second I can I will be in all of your classes. I will not be away from you when scum like Mike Newton is sniffing around you like a prize." His eyes darkened and I cupped his cheek bringing his eyes to mine. They softened and I gazed up at him.

"He is nothing compared to you, and whenever he comes even _close _to me I don't feel the electricity like I feel with you so 'see yourself clearly'!" he chuckled. "So any help for what she wants?"

"That's not fair!" he grinned wickedly and I scowled.

"No, you denying the use of your should-be-useful noggin isn't fair!"

"Fine. Only because you won't let me go otherwise. She wants to know whether we are secretly dating and how you feel about me." Wow, she knows how to juice the fruit doesn't she? Shit, just be honest, this is what we are now, totally honest.

"Wow, she is picky huh?" he nodded. "Can I tell her we are dating?"

"I was going to suggest it." He smiled and held his hand.

"But I want to tell you my feelings first. I think I-" then Jessica appeared so he ran off to 'get to class' but I just saw it as 'you're on your own baby!' I scowled and vowed to myself that I would get him back.

"Tell me everything!" She gushed before running off into the classroom and skipping to our places where she literally vibrated in her seat because of the excitement.

"Well. Depends on what you want to know?" I was dodging the question. I knew the second she knew the truth I would be the school hit and taking Edward down with me.

"What happened after we left?"

"He bought me dinner and took me home." I shortened the true story but I couldn't tell her he was a mythical creature.

"How the hell did you get home so fast?"

"He drives like a damn psychopath. I was scared for my life but I got home safe and sound obviously." I smiled; take that Edward cos I know damn well you heard it!

"Was it like a date- did you tell him to meet you there?" I never thought of that.

"No I didn't plan it I swear- I was _very_ surprised to see him there." Her lips puckered in disappointment at the transparent honesty in my voice.

"But he picked you up for school today?" she probed.

"No, I just magically appeared into his car this morning. Of course I did!" I was getting tired of her 20 questions. I liked it with Edward since he was interesting and it was going to be two way. This was just so she could report to Lauren so she could use it to her advantage, in some way.

"Are you guys going out again?"

"I don't know," string her along for a bit. "He said he would take me to Seattle because he doesn't think my car will make it with environmentally friendly standards. Does that count?" of course it fucking does!

"Yes." She beamed, containing her excitement well.

"Well, I guess that's a yes." Sarcasm was still there I wasn't sure she sensed it.

"W-o-w." She extended it into 3 syllables. "Edward Cullen."

"I know." Wow wasn't the right statement. Holy freakin shit and OMIGODEDWARDCULLENLIKESME! Would probably do the trick.

"Wait!" her arms shot out and grabbed my shoulders. "Has he kissed you yet?"

"No, we aren't there yet." I mumbled, disappointment radiating between us two.

"Do you think on Saturday...?" she trailed.

"Most likely not." I tried to hide it but this conversation just took a very depressing turn.

"What did you talk about?" she whispered to me and I noticed class had started but not everyone had silenced.

"I don't know! Lots of stuff." I hissed as I tried to focus, as the noise was dying down.

"Come on Alix there has to be _something_!" she complained.

"Fine! Um, there was a waitress flirting with him outrageously but he didn't pay her any attention and she was gorgeous and older than us both. Probably about twenty. Is that a good sign?" I asked.

"That is a great sign." She smiled. "He must like you."

"I _think_ he does but I can never tell. He is so cryptic!" I scribbled down the equation Mr. Varner had just wrote on the board. "And before you ask me I like him too."

"How much?"

"More than him I can assure you." I looked down. "But I don't know what I can do about it." I blushed really hard and discovered there was no need for the make-up this morning.

Mr. Varner called on her and she never had a chance to restart the conversation so I took this as a sense of relief. I sat through the classes and spotted her again on the way to the lunch room. "You aren't sitting with us are you?" she giggled and I shook my head as I waved goodbye and headed towards the door out of the Spanish room and walked right into the hard chest of Edward Cullen- official Greek god of Forks high school WA.

"Hey." He said amused.

"Hi." I blushed and he slung his arm around my shoulder.

**

* * *

Newest chapter yay! Happy? I sure hope so and review please because I get a lot of hits and NO reviews, it is a piddle take (cutting back on swearing :D) **

_**Next Chapter Soon-ish**_


	17. Chapter 17 : I Like You More

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 17- I Like You More**

**Disclaimer-** still don't own twilight... sad, but I really AM over it now xx

**

* * *

Alix POV**

As we sat down to eat, well I sat down to eat, Edward on the other hand sat down to observe and play. Anyway, as I ate I noticed that look in his eyes when he wanted to ask me something but was afraid to do so. "Spit it out." I said as soon as I swallowed.

"What?" he almost squeaked.

"You have that look on you that you get when you want to ask me something but are afraid of how it will go, but really, just say it. You make me anxious when you are like this." He nodded and poked a chip before looking at me.

"I eavesdropped." I raised an eyebrow at him and he held a hand up to pause me. "I heard something that I didn't like."

"Oh. I am sorry." I looked down to avoid his gaze and he wasn't having that. In a split second his finger was under my chin pulling my face up and intentionally closer.

"Don't be. I just didn't agree with it." I scrunched up my eyebrows and he chuckled. "You said that you think you liked me more than I liked you. And that... well it just isn't true." He was whispering now since we were mere centimetres apart.

"The whole cafeteria is staring at us." I laughed and his eyes widened from that lazy relaxed version they had become.

"I apologise." He muttered and I tutted.

"Don't be so formal you silly Billy! I am your girlfriend, you can talk to me like you would to your family." I giggled and took a sip of my drink.

I looked down at my meal, pepperoni pizza with fries and a coke. The bubbles were my soul focus until Edward broke our extremely comfortable silence. "You're wrong." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I am?" there is no way he liked me more than him.

"Yes. I like you way more than you could ever know." He whispered in a husky voice that would have knocked me flat on my arse if I had been standing. I hadn't noticed it before but we were leaning closer and closer to each other across the table and I thought he was going to kiss me but I thought against it. He is a vampire, he could hurt me and in front of all these people, it was NOT an option.

"We are kind of close." I whispered.

"The whole cafeteria is waiting to witness our first act of PDA. I can't do it, do you understand?" I nodded.

"That thought crossed my mind." Oh fuck, that sounded awful. "Oh shit, that sounded really bitchy and untrusting, sorry. I didn't mean it like that, oh god you know you can still retract that statement from earlier-" he had pressed one of his long elegant fingers to my lips to shush me.

"I didn't take offence Alix." He began. "I was just stunned that you already are so comfortable and understanding of what I am." I nodded and took his finger into my hand. I changed the position are hands were in and made it so I was holding his and he was holding mine.

"You are possibly the best boyfriend ever you know that?" I laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders and relaxed his hand in mine. "I have been told that." He smirked and I playfully slapped his hand.

"Don't get cocky; you still have time to fuck it up." I joked and he rolled his eyes. "And anyway, you can't possibly know that you like me more than I like you."

"How so?" he was using his eyes on purpose now cos they were now paralysing my brain. I attempted lifting the truth straight out of my brain but that would tell him I love him and I couldn't do that.

"Let me think!" I demanded. His face seemed to relax a bit now he knew I was planning on answering. "Well aside from the obvious... it is just that... well I can't be sure – I _can't_ read minds- but sometimes, I feel like you are saying goodbye rather than what you actually say, if that makes any sense whatsoever."

"Perceptive." He said quietly. "But that is exactly why you're wrong and what do you mean by, 'the obvious'?"

"Well, look at me..." I trailed. He did as asked and his eyes darkened a little. "I am so plain, and ordinary. Besides the fact that I attract near-death experiences like an extremely large magnet in a nail shop I am so boring." I took a breath. "And then look at you.... you are beautiful. The only thing you attract is a wide fan base of Edward Cullen lovers. We are so different it's unbelievable."

His eyebrows knitted together again. "You just don't see yourself clearly do you?"

"So you keep telling me." I muttered.

"Although you're dead on with the bad things." He smirked and I tossed a fry at him. "_But_," he emphasised. "You didn't hear the thoughts of every male in this school on your first day."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me, if only once, on this- you are anything but ordinary." The look in his eyes was driving me wild so I quickly reminded him of my original statement.

"But I'm not saying goodbye."

"Don't you see? That is why I know I care more." Okay now I am confused. "It shows that... I am willing to leave you, if that is what's best. I like to believe that I _could_ stay away from you with distance. I would hurt myself to stop from hurting you."

I glared. "And you think I couldn't?"

"You wouldn't have to make the choice." What the hell did that mean? See, cryptic, if only Jess could hear this conversation, but then again, I am glad she can't. "But, with the amount of danger you attract, keeping you safe is becoming a life-time occupation."

"Hey! No one has tried to do away with me today." I laughed, happy for the joking and jolly atmosphere.

"Yet." He smirked.

"Yet." I agreed. I was worried that if I denied and defended my safety he would see me as safe and leave. Irrational I know but I couldn't bear to lose him now I had him. It would kill me completely; I would be a broken mess.

"I have another question." oh god, please be pleasant.

"Shoot." I added, hoping for it to not be too complex.

"Do you really have to go to Seattle or was it just an excuse to avoid your doting admirers?" he laughed. He enjoyed every minute of making my life hell before now.

"You know I still haven't forgiven you for that Tyler thing yet, you are still in the metaphorical dog house." I warned. "It is your fault that he has deluded himself into thinking he is taking me to the prom."

"Oh he would have found a way to ask you without my help- I just really wanted to see your face." I gasped and turned my face away whilst folding my arms, giving off a childish vibe but I couldn't care less, this is what that man does to me. "If I had asked you, would you have turned _me_ down?" he asked.

"Probably not, but I would have cancelled later when you weren't there to witness it. Faked an illness, or maybe a sprained ankle."

He looked puzzled. "Why?"

"Well, I may be able to walk with enough grace but when it comes to dancing, I can't. I thought, if you had ever seen me dance then that would be the last time you would ever talk to me, so I would cancel."

"It wouldn't be an issue." He gazed at me. "It's all in the leading." He shifted in his seat and I was convinced for a second that he was going to dance with me in the centre of the cafeteria. "But you didn't answer my original question- are you dead set on going to Seattle or would it be okay if we did something else?"

"I'm open to alternatives." I bluffed but of course, if the 'we' part was sincere I was in it for anything. "But I would like to have one request."

"And that would be..."

"Please, for the sake of all that's holy, let _me_ drive?" I begged and he chuckled at my response but raised an eyebrow afterwards.

"Why?"

"Because I actually like living and although I am falling hard and fast I still don't trust you behind the wheel." He laughed and nodded.

"Does your mom know you are going out with me?" he asked, out of the blue but it was true, she didn't.

"Um... no." I said, blushing a little. "Why?"

"To give me some small incentive to bring you back." He didn't sound like he was joking.

"I will tell her, but you wouldn't do that." I smiled and he looked shocked. "Where are we going instead then?"

"Well the weather is going to be nice so I will be staying out of the public eye. There is nice little place I would like to show you- that is if you would want to spend the day with me."

"I will go." He took a breath and I smirked. "But you have to show me the sun thing, I want to know what you do instead of burn baby burn." I laughed and he shook his head.

"You are crazy." He muttered and I put on a cheesy grin.

"But that is why you love me!" I exclaimed and he nodded. Did he mean it? Oh god, subject change... NOW! "Let's change the subject."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

I scanned the room and ended up locking eyes with the tiny pixie sister of his named Alice. She was the only one staring at me; the others were looking at Edward. I asked the first question that popped up in my mind. "Why did you go to that Goat mountain thingy place, I was talking to my mum and she said it wasn't a good place to hunt because of the bear and- OH MY GOD! Bears? Really?" I hushed down on my tone. "Wow." I whispered. "But bears?"

"Grizzly is Emmett's favourite." He said simply and I laughed.

"If I knew what you guys were before now it wouldn't have been so shocking." I laughed. "Mum and I thought you were crazy adrenaline junkies or something." And even he laughed. "Now this brings me to ask, what is your favourite?"

"Mountain lion." He said instantly. He frowned at his honesty and I just stared, he was so complex it irritated me and I hoped that one day I could find out what he actually thought without having to think about it. I think being familiar with what he is makes him upset, but I am okay with it, he just needs to man up.

"Cool." I brushed it off as if nothing, hoping to coax what little of a free spirit Edward possessed and was hiding. "But you can't get that a lot right?" he looked shocked. "I mean, they aren't very common. It would attract attention and you would have to move, right?"

"Amazing." He whispered. "This topic doesn't bother you?"

"Nope it's just you." He looked puzzled for a moment but chose to smile instead, thank god. I couldn't handle him frowning or something again. "And I am intelligent and creative, the perfect combo for this conversation is it not?"

"You're right." He admitted and I sneaked a glance at Emmett, he was smiling hugely at me this time, I think I can learn to like this guy.

"Emmett's staring at me. Should I be worried?" Edward laughed and then turned around to give him the finger.

"My brother is crude." -was his excuse.

"So do you guys hunt every night?" I asked.

"Um, not really. I have rather good control most of the time so feeding every day and night is not necessary but being with you might end up making me hunt quite a bit more." He tried to joke but I could see it in his eyes that he was half serious.

"Sorry. Didn't think about how hard it is." I paused for a while before breaking the growing awkward silence. "So could I ever see you hunt, it sounds exciting."

"NO! God no, never. We become animals and although a good dose of fear is just what you need to make you relatively sane but I wouldn't be able to stop myself from.... from _killing_ you." I shuddered. The mental image of Edward sinking his teeth into my neck was disturbingly enjoyable but worrying at the same time since he _could_ do it if he wanted to. I think he noticed something else in my shudder so I quickly changed the subject.

"So... favourite lesson?" I shot out there, and he took a sigh of relief, most likely overjoyed at the subject change.

"I think it has to be biology." He smirked and I let out a short and sharp laugh.

"I knew you had a thing for the teacher!" I winked and Emmett laughed again in the distance. "Why do they all sit so far away?"

"It's not that they don't like you, it's just... you um..." he was struggling with his words so held up a hand.

"You don't have to make excuses if they don't want to know me. Seriously, I am a big girl, I can take it." I insisted but it did make me sad inside that they didn't want to see me.

"I'm not making excuses; it is just hard for them to be so close to human who smells like you. You see, you smell better than most." Excuses, excuses! I would have said something but I decided that it wouldn't be helpful.

"Okay. Will they ever be ok around me?" I asked, hoping that I could get to know them.

"I am sure of it but for now, give them some time." I nodded and finished up my meal.

"I'm done, let's go!" I cheered and stood up out of my seat smiling at him. He smiled back and pulled himself up to my level. Again he was insanely close and his eyes darkened a little. That worried me and I took a step back.

"Um, sorry." I am sure if he could, he would have blushed.

"It's fine, you can't help nature." I grabbed his hand and stalked out of the room. Alice was bouncing in her seat the last time I looked; she must have heard something she liked.

* * *

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Edward! For the last time, you _don't _like me more! We both know I do so suck it up and accept that the reason you gave me at lunch was invalid and untrue!"

"Why don't you accept that it was and get over it?"

"Because... I have no idea. Let's just leave it, we both like each other a lot okay?" he nodded and we shook hands but Edward, being always the gentleman took my hand and raised it sweetly to his cold lips. "You are so weird sometimes." I muttered under my breath.

He pulled up outside my house and opened my door for me. "So, Saturday?"

"Saturday." I agreed before standing on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. "I love doing that, your face is so cute!" I giggled before walking into my home. Home sweet home.

**

* * *

I got a review a couple of days ago saying I need to be more original and I am gonna start on that next chapter! No dodgy Bella-ish child. She will still be clumsy and stuff but a lot different if that is possible. I will catch you on the flip-side x**

_**Chapter 18 soon!**_


	18. Chapter 18 : The First Date

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 18- The First Date**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or the leverage to take it from one Stephanie Meyer so I guess I will just have to get over it.

**

* * *

Alix POV**

Today was the day. It was the day of the first date. This was the moment of truth, would we gel properly alone in the definite settings of a date. If this failed then it would show me that everything I ever thought of Edward was... wrong. I'm not sure whether I could handle it, especially since I know what he is, there isn't any getting rid of me now. I hoped.

As I mooched through my wardrobe trying to find something neutral I got a phone call. I didn't check the caller ID since I didn't see the need to so when a very angelic musical voice rang through my ears I checked and it said 'Cullen' so I guessed it was Alice since Rosalie wouldn't call me if I was the last person to call ever!

"Alice?" I guessed and she laughed.

"You guessed it! I don't even have to lie, I know what you and Edward will be doing today." She giggled. "Wear casual shoes, something like your orange converse or your blue ones, just some converse some jeans and a warm T-shirt since it will get chilly later. And bring a lunch, Edward will forget about it because we don't eat."

"Thanks Alice I needed your help before I even knew it!" I laughed. "Is this your home phone?"

"Sure is!"

"I will save it for future reference." We hung up after that and I picked out my 'Spooning Leads to Forking' shirt and matching hoodie my dark blue skinnies and my yellow converse to match the hoodie. I shoved them on and ran a brush through my hair and curling it slightly to make it wavy. Nice!

As I checked myself over again before Edward was meant to get here I got a text from Jacob. 'Wuu2 today? Wanna do something?' I bit my lip and lied. 'Hmwk sorry!' but I was going on my first official date with _Edward fucking Cullen!_ I knew Jacob wouldn't like it. Anything that had a thing to do with a Cullen was 'bad news' or 'dangerous'. Maybe Jacob knew more than he was letting on...

The thought didn't have time to spur off into a tangent as the doorbell rang for Edward's arrival. It was time. Oh my god, I didn't realise how nervous I was till now. I took a breath and approached the door. One last breath and I opened it to reveal an Edward buried inside a hoodie.

"Hi." I smiled and he chuckled, running one elegant hand through his messy bronze mop of hair upon his head.

"Hello girlfriend of mine." He countered and invited me outside.

"One second!" I said before putting up one finger and running into the kitchen. I reappeared with my lunch bag and he asked what was in it. "Lunch, Alice called and said you would forget since you don't eat." He nodded and groaned.

"Damn, I knew there was something I would forget."

"Its fine Edward, I am a big girl I can take care of myself." I frowned and nudged him out of my doorstep so I could shut and lock the door since mum went out book hunting from the classic stores in Port Angeles.

"I know but I'm your boyfriend I am meant to be able to help you with stuff like this." I turned on my heel to look at him and glare.

"Shut the fuck up right now!" I demanded. Okay a little harsh but it had to be done. "I am fine, so chill okay?" I bargained and to seal the deal I kissed his cheek and I felt him relax under my lips. "There we go!" I skipped over to my car and hopped into the driver's seat.

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned me.

"We agreed that I would drive since you drive like a crazy bitch!" he stared at me wide eyed and I smiled bashfully. "I'm special?"

"Yes. Yes you are." He said absentmindedly before getting into the passenger seat.

We pulled up near a hiking path and I realised why Alice advised me with some converse, like I would have picked anything different. Though I could have done with a darker jacket since I am gonna be surrounded by dirt and moss.

It was too late to do anything about it now so I just hopped out of the car and waited for direction from Edward. "Are we taking the path?" I asked, with Edward nothing was able to be presumed.

"No, we are making our own trail." He smirked before holding out his hand for me to take. I did it without hesitation and he led me about 3 metres away from the path. Well, I am glad I am not alone at least.

We hiked for about 20 minutes before I had to stop. My lazy attitude and unhealthy diet was catching up with me so I would certainly need to more of this, maybe me and Edward can hike more together since the woods are 'too dangerous for just me'.

"Sorry Edward. As nice as this scenery is I am just too lazy for this walk, too much hill not enough slope!" I excused and let out an exasperated laugh and I felt him move closer, the buzzing of electricity growing more potent with every step.

"It's fine. Feel like flying?" he chuckled before picking me up like I was nothing more than a feather basically cradling me to his chest. I could smell him better than ever in this position. I took in one deep breath and it all hit me at once.

The smell of mint, musk and the oddly refreshing smell of Calvin Klein's latest made me relax (as if the close proximity of Edward wasn't doing enough). Since my forehead was pressed against his throat when he chuckled I gasped. "What's so funny?"

"I am the predator and yet _you_ are sniffing _me_?" he then began to laugh a bit more heartily. Even I had to giggle, it made sense. He was the one with the well trained nose for sniffing out people and yet I was sniffing him like my last meal.

"True. Are we gonna get moving? I want to see my man _sparkle_." I winked and he nodded before unexpectedly tossing me onto his back. "You could have warned me!" I complained.

"It is much easier to carry you this way. Trust me." He smirked. "Close your eyes if you don't want to throw up later." With that he set off and I had to fight my curiosity and keep my eyes closed because on your first date you don't exactly want to throw up. You might as well just go to a Frat party and get pissed out of your face knowing you are a light weight or better yet, just drink straight vodka.

Soon the air stopped moving around my face and my hair had settled back into place. I shouldn't have bothered blow-drying my hair; he could have done it for me. Wow, that was a sad joke.

Edward cleared his throat and I realised I was clinging to him like a monkey. "Oh right. Sorry, I was kind of afraid of falling off." I blushed and he put his hands on either side of my face and went a step further with his control around me. He didn't actually kiss on the mouth but he kissed my cheek and his temperature instantly made the blush on my left cheek where his lips touched disappear.

I instantly hugged him. "That was so brave of you, thank you!" I whispered to him with gratitude.

"I have wanted to do that to you for a long time and when the burn didn't arise half as violently as usual when I held you close so I cradled you, I was fine so I pushed it one step further. My lips on your skin were so... _sensational_ that I don't think I will be able to stop doing it ever again." I wanted to cry from that speech. It was so emotional and heart wrenching and my god I love him even more. I just wish I could tell him, but I don't like being vulnerable like that. He has to feel it too before I can say it aloud.

"I am really happy for you. So is it at all any easier?" I edged in; I wondered how long it would be till he could kiss me for real without biting me, but that wasn't important right now. I just wanted to spend the day with Edward.

"A little, still a risky thing to be here alone with you but it will be fine." He assured me. Still so selfless... "So? Ready to see me sparkle?" he asked and I nodded enthusiastically. Of course I fucking did! Why wouldn't I?

"Of course!" I laughed and he took my hand leading me out into a clearing. He pushed me a little further so I stumbled nearly into the centre of it. It was so alight with colours and nature.

These amazing purple flowers sprouted from the roots of the trees to the opposite side of the clearing. There was not one section that contained none of these flowers. They were like lavender but more extravagant, a bit more of a show off. The grass was also vivid with colour. They were a rich green colour much like the pines of the trees that towered before me. As if this wasn't enough to astound, I still had Edward's sparkling skin to withstand. I wondered whether I might collapse from all the pretty I was about to be graced with.

He cleared his throat from behind a tree. "Are you ready?" he called out, sounding nervous.

"Y-yeah!" it was then that he emerged from the shadows. His shirt was open revealing not only his impeccably sculpted chest but also the image of a thousand diamonds glued to his body, the only difference was that they were not glued to his skin, they _were_ his skin. "Wow. Edward, you are stunning."

"This is the skin of a killer Alix. It isn't something to take lightly or admire." I stormed over to him.

"Shut your pretty little mouth _right now!_" his mouth shut instantly and I placed both of my hands on either side of his face. "You. You are the most amazing, and sweetest boy- _man_ I have ever met and you don't kill others, you kill animals and they are killed daily by humans so don't feed me that crock of shit!" he nodded and moved my hands from his face, as I was about to protest he stopped me.

"I want to try something, and that little speech of yours has just inspired me to do so. You just have to promise me one thing," I nodded "you _must_ stay still. It is for your own safety okay?" I nodded again.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly revealing even more of that luscious sparkling skin to my eyes. Beautiful. Wait a second, he tilted his head? Why on earth would he... holy shit! He wants to kiss me. Oh crap, I don't know whether this will go well. He said he wanted to try it, and I should stay still but I just can't help but move forward to quicken the connection between his lips and mine.

He wasn't my first kiss. Duh. I am nearly seventeen if I hadn't kissed someone I would be shitting myself. But I don't have that issue; I just haven't kissed a _vampire_ before. Would he bite me? Drain me? Or would it just go well?

"No. D-don't move." He ordered and I compelled myself to not move. I now had it in my head that I _needed_ this. I nodded and he slowly closed the distance. Probably just testing the potency of my blood in a closer proximity.

It was that split second. The coolness of his lips battling with the regular heat and warmth of my own was exhilarating. I thought kissing human boys was good, and fun but this was three _billion_ times more amazing. He knew what he was doing too, knew just where to put his hands so he wasn't groping me but he was touching me at the same time.

My hands slid into his hair and pressed myself against him. Suddenly he was pushing me onto my back and was lying on top of me. Wherever this was going I was game for the ride. My tongue grew a mind of its own and poked out of my mouth. Instead of accepting my tongue into his mouth he pushed back and shot back into the shadows on the opposite side of the clearing. "E-Edward?" I panted. He was panting himself so I hoped that it wasn't unenjoyable for him.

"That was a mistake. It was way too soon to try that." I frowned. "No, it wasn't you I promise. It was the fact that I was not ready to be so close to your scent. Especially when I started to... no! You are only sixteen and I was getting so carried away I-I." I shushed him and beckoned him over.

"I have a few points and I want you close so I can make them more relevant." He slowly walked back over and sat cross-legged within arm's reach of me. "Point number one- the age of consent in England is sixteen so don't throw me that line. Point number two- you didn't do anything I didn't want you to and point number three- you are over reacting to an immense level." He nodded and looked at me.

"Are you sure you aren't mad?" I laughed and kissed him. It was quick and short and I froze the second I did it. I was so stupid! He just had a panic attack because he kissed me too much and I just go right up to him and kiss him? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Sorry." I whispered and began to back up but he was holding me there. "Edward?"

"Do it again." He asked me to kiss him again? "I am serious. That wasn't as hard as before." I nodded and leant in to kiss him when I heard snapping twigs and rustling leaves before Edward tensed up. "Crap! That was Emmett and Alice, they were spying on us."

I blushed. Madly. It was completely insane that I just made out with Edward in a clearing with his brother and sister watching. "Shit. Are they gonna give you stick for that?"

"Not just me. You too! Especially from Emmett." I groaned and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"I am in for a whole _load_ of torture once he meets me right?" I asked and Edward chuckled, I let out a short laugh too. "We should get moving." Edward nodded before lifting me off of the ground and setting me on his back.

* * *

We finally made it to my home and he walked me to the door. It was dark now and the porch lights were on. "So..." I lagged. I didn't have any idea how to end this, it wasn't like dates before with guys, and Edward was sweet, kind, caring and stood right in front of me. I knew that my mum was watching but I couldn't resist it, I had to kiss him again.

I smiled at him before sliding my hand behind his neck and pulling him down towards my mouth. Of course, if he didn't want me to then it wouldn't have happened but he did so yay! My lips touched his and Edward smiled against my lips. I moved myself closer, clinging to him like what I could only describe as a baby monkey clings to its mother.

He pulled away and leant his forehead against mine. "Your mom thought the kiss was lasting too long."

"Gotta love the mind-reading thing, especially when you can't read mine!" I giggled and he stroked my face.

"So fragile." He whispered. "I could kill you so easily yet your mind is so at ease. You know that right?" he questioned and I nodded, feeling entranced by his laid-back tone of voice and distant look in his golden eyes. "Fascinating." He whispered as he leant down to place a soft chilling kiss right behind my left ear. "Good night Alix. Sleep well." And with that he jogged (human paced) back to his car as my mum was still watching from the living room window.

I opened the door and walked inside narrowly avoiding the grilling that my mother tried to force me into. Dad was coming round to my house tomorrow, so I needed to keep Edward on the down-low so I could get used to the idea that me, boring old Alix, was dating Edward _freaking_ Cullen.

I crawled into bed 20 minutes later and drifted off into a deep sleep. I needed it. As I was drifting off I could have sworn I spotted something move across my side of the bed but I must have just been half-dreaming. Silly of me really, ever thinking that I saw something. Impossible!

**

* * *

Lol, I bet you can all tell what is coming up next right? I am so sorry it took so long for those of you who actually care but it was just so difficult. When I didn't have exams I had coursework and when I didn't have coursework I had other commitment s I just could not get out of and I know this chapter was shit but that is just all I have to give. I hope that during the summer I can improve and make this all better. **

**Read and Review ?**

_**Chapter 19 coming soon**_


	19. Chapter 19 : You Have Been Doing WHAT?

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 19- You Have Been Doing WHAT!**

**Disclaimer-** Sooo, you should all know by now that I don't own this Twilight stuff so must I repeat myself?

**

* * *

Edward POV**

I crept in through her window again, this was getting ridiculous. It is like I had no control over myself anymore. If I had free time I was near her if not directly _with_ her. I was so tired of Emmett's incessant poking at how- and I quote "whipped" I am. So many times I have contemplated telling her that I have been watching her but I worried about how she would react.

What if she threw things and got even angrier about the fact that it wouldn't hurt me one bit? Maybe she would just scream at me to get out and do her best to push me out of her window. If she was okay with it then god really does love all because that is the dream.

I sat in my usual spot, then swivel chair in her desk. She was so angelic; even if her hair was knotted and wildly displayed across her pillow she still looked good to me. This is so unhealthy, for me and her. I will hurt her and she will lead me to human blood drinking but I sure as hell didn't have it in me to walk away now, I was truly in the shit.

We shouldn't have any secrets now I suppose, especially since the whole Vampire secret is out, that was the biggest thing I had to hide. Tomorrow, I decided, I shall tell her tomorrow that I have been watching her sleep for the past month or so but until then I shall enjoy watching her steady breathing, the occasional mumbling and the sound of my name crossing her lips.

That morning I drove back from getting changed to pick her up. She walked out in a pair of skinny jeans, military boots and a leather jacket most likely concealing a band tee-shirt. "Good morning love." I smiled and kissed her cheek but instead she moved her face so it was a full blown kiss.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You already have me, you can just kiss me straight away now." She giggled before shooting a hand out to run through my hair in, most likely, an attempt to tame it a little.

Her small hand reached for the car door handle and I grabbed it. "Not yet, I need to talk to you about something, is that okay?"

"Of course silly, what's wrong?" she smiled, blissfully unaware that I was practically stalking her... in her sleep.

I sighed, leaning back onto the side on my Volvo. "Alix, I haven't been completely honest with you about... you." Her eyebrows furrowed and I continued. "What I mean is, at night I don't stay at home. I go to-"

She suddenly looked completely disgusted at me and scoffed before storming to her car. "You pig!" How did she catch on? Did she already have suspicions? "You know something? I thought you were different! But you are the same shitty man that walks this earth today! Strip joints? Really?" She stood before me, with her hands on her hips, her face flushed with anger and her eyes laced with disgust but I just had to laugh. "What is so funny you knob!"

"I don't... that isn't what I... I have never seen..." I couldn't get a complete sentence out it was just too priceless. Once I had sobered up I looked into her big brown eyes. "I didn't mean that. I meant that I have been coming to your house and sitting in your chair whilst you... um, sleep." She looked stunned.

"You watch me sleep?" I nodded. "Like a creepy weirdo pervert?"

"Yes."

"Oh why stop there? Sniff my fucking knickers next time you dirty sicko!" She yelled before getting into her car, slamming the door and tearing out of the driveway.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath.

* * *

I pulled up to school and the whispers began when I pulled in right after Alix instead of _with_ Alix. I could hear them from in _my_ car and the thoughts of those too scared to voice them were even louder.

"_Oh they must have had a fight, how awful. I hope they work it out." _Angela thought. Never have I heard a bad thought from her.

"_Ha! He didn't want her that much _after_ all! Still room for you Jessica, they always want a rebound after a break-up!"_ I shuddered at the mental images she sent my way and then there was my family.

"_Edward why did you tell her? Now you are going to have to grovel, you know, cos you are so WHIPPED!" _Emmett jeered mentally whilst Rosalie's was overjoyed and Alice was telling me she wasn't going to look for me. I messed it up and I needed to fix it myself, they then walked into the building.

Alix's car door swung open and slammed shut as she stormed through the crowd of people but as she reached the stairs up to the school building and yelled. "It is none of your fucking business so BLOW IT!" and stuck up her middle fingers before spinning on her heel and bursting through the front doors. I messed up.

**

* * *

Alix POV**

Oh for fucks sake! He had to watch me sleep didn't he? Can I not find one guy that I don't embarrass myself in front of? I mean seriously, he must know how I feel about him since I keep having the same dream where I tell him I love him, he tells it me back and we kiss and it is sweet but now I bet he had a good old laugh about how pathetic I am with Alice and Emmett.

I am so pissed at him, and myself. I had to find the one guy that wasn't human and was mildly creepy. And why oh why did I call him a pantie sniffer? It is so over now there is no chance for us now. I even blew off Jacob on countless occasions for Edward so I guess you could say this is karma working its mojo.

I put my hands over my eyes as I pulled into my parking space. I could feel the eager eyes of Lauren and Jessica boring into the back of my car, knowing that Edward and I must have had a fight for us to be driving alone. Especially since he pulled in right after me.

Inside I felt bad for Edward. All the whispers would be reaching him but so would the thoughts too. Right now, I am wishing this all to be just a really shitty nightmare that I shall wake up from but most likely not. Definitely since the cold air was hitting me like a massive slap in the face as I got out of my car and stormed through the people.

"Look at her; she mustn't be good at following in her sisters footsteps. Can dish it out but isn't good at it!" Lauren sneered and I glared as I sped walked towards the stairs to the main entrance.

In all fairness it wasn't just Lauren whispering about me so I turned to face them all at the top of the stairs and yelled in my most threatening tone, "It is none of your fucking business so BLOW IT!" I then stuck up my middle fingers and rushed into the school building to go find a nice locker to kill myself in.

* * *

I successfully managed to evade Edward all day but somehow I think he was avoiding me too. This was so dumb, but he knew I loved him and I didn't know how he felt. I don't like being in situations where the guy has the upper hand.

When I walked through the door I saw Jen and Daniel being all lovey dovey with one another and it was killing me that I can't do that with Edward now. Not anymore. I messed this is up big time.

"Hey Alix!" Jen called. "We are going dress fitting tomorrow so come straight home yeah?" I nodded silently before dashing up the stairs.

Great! I have to endure a wedding/bridesmaid dress fitting for my pregnant sister and I am going to have to smile and cheer and pretend that I am overjoyed that everyone but me is getting their happy moments with their beloved. Sometimes I wonder what on earth I did that was shit that karma decided to punish me willy nilly.

By seven o'clock I had locked myself in my room and was crying out the pain. I had told mum and Jen that I was having a bad day and no matter how much I cry to leave me be. At half past mum came knocking on my door. "What do you want mum?" I called trying desperately to hide the tears in my voice.

"There is someone here to see you."

"Tell Jake to come back another day." I wasn't in the mood for him to comfort me and tell me _he _at least loves me.

"It isn't Jake. He says his name is Edward and that he _really_ needs to talk to you." She must really want me to stop crying since she actually disturbed me.

"Fine, bring him up." I muttered and seconds later he opened my bedroom door. I sat on my bed with my back to the door and my front to the window. "Surprised you didn't climb up my tree and jump through my fucking window!" I grumbled and he sighed.

His footsteps came close to my chair and my shoulder got colder, telling me his hand was close but it got warmer so he decided against it. "I understand how you must f-"

"If you are going to say that you understand even a shred of the betrayal, humiliation and hurt I feel then you can piss off right now because you don't Edward!" I yelled at the end. I stood up from where I was and turned to face him. "You made me feel so dumb today! I always felt like there was someone watching me at night but it didn't even occur to me for a second that it might have been you, or any of your family for that matter!

"I bet Rosalie had a good old laugh about how I whisper your name at night right? You know, I thought I was really secretive about how deep my feelings lay but you knew all this time! How long have you been doing this?"

"Since the car crash." He whispered.

"I can't believe this." I cursed under my breath. "You want to know something funny? I actually felt bad about how I reacted this morning storming off like that, calling you a pantie sniffer and it is because I am genuinely in love with you. Then I thought, 'How does he feel about me?' but even when you knew what I would say back you didn't say it so you obviously don't love me back so explain to me Edward, what are you doing here? And no bullshit."

He suddenly started to walk at me forcing me to be backed up against the wall. "You can be so obtuse you know that?" He paused before pouring the intensity of Edward into me. "You think I don't love you? That I am not in love with you? I risked the wrath of Rosalie to date you, to anyone who knows how bad she can be would understand that all I am is in love with you.

"You need to open your beautiful brown eyes to how I feel about you. I have put in so much risk that to any human man would be easy but for me everything is that little bit harder when... intimacy is called in. Kissing you on Saturday was so hard but so worth it because I got to show you just a piece of the love I feel for you."

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to kiss him. I wrapped my hands behind his neck and pulled myself up, pushing my body flush against him. He quickly put his hands at the small of my back to support me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "I overreacted." I whispered, breathing heavily.

"I shouldn't have waited so long to tell you." He counteracted before kissing me again.

"Can we agree to disagree; we don't need another fall out." I laughed lightly and he nodded before putting me down. "By the way Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Feel free to watch me sleep." I blushed a little and he brushed a hand against my cheek.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

An hour later I got really tired so I walked Edward to the door. "Can I drive you to school tomorrow?" He asked me, the glint of hope in his eyes.

"Of course silly." I laughed, batting his chest before kissing him lightly, which then got a little longer in length before we heard a loud cough forcing us to break apart. "Oh sh- Heyyyy you guys." I laughed before quickly opening the door and pushing Edward and I outside.

"I love you." He smiled at me.

"I love you too." I kissed him once more before nudging him towards his car. Despite how things went down I am sure things are going to be okay, Edward and I, we are going to be okay.

**

* * *

This is a rewrite just to clarify as I got a review from an anonymous person saying they didn't like the reactions and after rereading it I understand where they are coming so this time there was a different journey but a similar ending. Hope you enjoyed it and please alert and review because I need feedback clearly xD**

_**Chapter 20 coming to a Fanfiction near YOU!**_


	20. Chapter 20 : The Dresses And The Bitches

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 20- Wedding Preparations**

**A/N-** Okay this is a re-write as I didn't really feel the last chapter was good enough so I took it down. Anyone who read the first version please tell me if you think this one is better or worse please, I hate asking for reviews because I shouldn't have to if I am worthy but oh well- I do need feedback

* * *

**Alix POV**

"Edward?" I whispered as I gently closed the door behind me. I really hoped he understood that the watching me sleep thing was okay starting immediately. Even though whispering in my own room made me feel silly and ridiculous since it was only like 8 o'clock I didn't want someone to come upstairs and hear me calling to him.

I glanced around my whole room and he was nowhere to be seen. Giving up I stood up straight and sighed before hearing "Yes?" from behind me.

"Jesus!" I screamed. I spun around and looked up into the golden eyes I had just said goodbye to. "Fuck you scared the crap out of me just now!" I whisper yelled. I was glad I did because just as I said that mum shouted up the stairs.

"Alix? What was that?"

"Nothing mum! Just nearly fell off of... my... computer chair!" I lied. Edward put his hand to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter but I must admit as feasible as the lie was it was pretty funny. I smirked at him before pulling him into a hug. "_Really_ glad you got my meaning." I laughed and he shrugged.

"I guess I am just that good." He was being smug and that was _not_ happening so I grabbed the nearest pillow and hit him across the face. The stunned look on his face told me I was in trouble. He began stalking towards me with a scary but hot intensity in his eyes. I stopped backing up when I hit the edge of bed and he closed in on me. "You hit me with a pillow? For that you must make it up to me." He smirked before winking and leaning in to kiss me.

I began tugging at his shirt pulling him forwards and we toppled back onto the bed. I was getting lost in him when all of a sudden he shot to the back of my room. "E-Edward? Are you okay?" I panted but it was then when I answered my question for myself. His eyes. They were black like coal, just like when I first met him.

I rolled off of the bed and quickly opened the windows wider. I looked to him to see him with his head in his hands. "I was getting... carried, away. I can't do that with you- ever." His gaze shifted my own and I nodded before hugging him.

"I know you don't want to hurt me- and you are very capable to do the opposite but I am not a chandelier that has hung for hundreds of years that would fall and crash to the floor with a single touch. I am a human that can handle herself, okay?" He smiled and hugged me back. "Right I need to get changed back in a second!" I smiled before scuttling into the on-suite bathroom.

Balls! I looked at my reflection to find puffy eyes and mascara tracks down my face. I let out a groan before scrubbing my face with make-up wipes and face wash. I brushed my teeth quickly savouring the minty freshness and the slick feeling when I ran my tongue across them.

I changed out of my joggers and tank top into my red flannel jimmer-bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. I had put my hair into French plaits as I really wanted curly hair for the next day. "Cute." Edward smiled before opening up my covers for me.

"What a gentleman!" I joked before wrapping myself in the duvet. I fluttered my eyes closed with sleepiness when they shot open. A recurring thought needed to be answered and it was awkward to ask- then again he is like 109 so I am sure he can handle that right? Fuck it. "Edward?"

"Yes love?" he replied whilst stroking my arm through the duvet.

I took a deep breath. "Look there are some things when you are my age that are awkward to ask about but I feel like because you are far older than you look you can handle me coming upfront and asking you straight. I was just wondering- well have you ever- what I am trying to say is- how far have you gotten with a girl?" I blabbered.

There was a silence of about 30 seconds. Bollocks! I knew that was too far but I pushed it. I heard him clear his throat before he turned my face to look him in the eye. "Alix, you are the first girlfriend I have ever had. The first girl I have ever kissed. You are as far as I have gotten." I felt my smile widen impossibly far and then he asked me the same question- the question that when directed at yourself you dread.

"Same as you, sort of. I have had boyfriends and I have kissed them but no further." I rushed before rolling over so I wasn't facing him. "Gonna sleep now Edward." He nodded and kissed my cheek before my eyes finally closed.

* * *

I awoke with Edward still holding me in a cocoon type thing. He had his eyes closed too and I wondered if he was asleep but as soon as my heart rate had sped up from sleeping pace his eyes shot open. "Good morning love." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Morning." I stretched my arms out after the most peaceful sleep I had had in months. "Don't forget that I have that dress fitting today so I need to go home straight away and if you would pick me up that would be ace!" Edward chuckled at my sudden burst of hyperactive-ness.

Sighing I got out of the bed and I walked to my closet. I picked out a pair of loose fitting jeans that synched in at my ankles and a white tank top. Matched with a pair of white indie pumps I was set. I figured if I going for an uncomfortable dress fitting I might as well make myself as comfortable as I can.

Edward chuckled when I emerged with my hands scrambling at the top of my head attempting to place my hair in a messy bun. He glided over to me and took my hands away letting my hair fall loose down my back. "Here, let me." He whispered before moving behind and gently pulling back each strand of hair. Again temperature differences made his presence so much more evident. In a matter of seconds my hair was up and with my denim jacket in tow we were ready- of course Edward had already jumped down from my window and was going round the corner to retrieve his car.

I grabbed my rainbow stripy bag from the closet/cloakroom thing we had and turned around to see mum looking at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked laughing at weird crinkling going on in her forehead and her green eyes searching wildly for some kind of reason to something.

"Nothing you just, you seem really happy recently. Is that this Edward?" I could feel my cheeks heat up and she nodded. "Just don't become-"

"Become reliant. I know mother, you have said this about every guy I have ever dated!" I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl before running round to my mother's side and kissing her on the cheek. "Don't forget- we have the dress fittings today mum and that _does_ include you!" She groaned- she hated shopping compared to me, especially dresses. At that moment Edward's horn beeped and I could have sworn she mumbled 'That boy has impeccable timing!' to which I laughed and shut the door behind me.

* * *

Lunch swung around fast and as usual as I left Music class Edward was leaning on the wall to the left of the door to walk me to the cafeteria. "Hey you." I smiled before giving him a peck, Edward slinging his arm around me as we walked.

The staring had died down a lot from the first time we walked through the halls like this. It used to make me laugh that a lot of the sad pathetic people had to whisper about us and stare like we were Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez or something.

Today was different than usual but it started the same. I walked in, hand in hand with Edward smiling and being in love- the usual. Then I sorted my lunch him being the gentleman and the vampire he is managed to carry mine and his pretend lunch all the way to the table but he paused mid way and started whispering just loud enough for me to hear. "Are you sure?... she'll kill you though... if you are certain Em... you too?... do _not_ harass her with questions you most likely already know the answers to." I cleared my through loudly and his head snapped down to look at me.

"Mind filling me in? My ears only just picked up half of that!" He nodded.

"Alice, Jasper and Emmett want us to sit with them and Rosalie is hunting today so she will kill him when she finds out is all." He was looking at me for worry but to no avail.

I grabbed the belt to his pants and started tugging him along and he complied to look human. "Come on then we don't want to disappoint." I giggled at the shocked expression on Edward face before he composed and made me stop tugging.

I was stood closest to Emmett and I was still mildly afraid when he pulled me up into a tight grip. "Emmett you are making her feel pain." Jasper muttered and his grip loosened to one I could handle and under the bulk of his muscles and the genuine rock hardness I managed to hug him back.

"Hey Em." I choked. He set me down and Alice hugged me- gently- before I sat down to eat. I guess this was the first time they had a seen a human eat up close because they barely took their eyes away from we when I chewed. "Kind of hard to eat when you all stare at me like that." Emmett let out a loud laugh before flicking some food at me. I glared and he laughed even harder.

* * *

I groaned as I walked into the shop. Could this place _be_ any pinker? Pink curtains, pink dresses, pink flowers and pink- nope white flooring... WITH PINK RUGS! Man Jen knew how to pick a lousy place. Edward had decided he was going to pick me up after I had my dress fitted and then I would ask him. Would I even have too? He should expect to be my date right? I would if I were going out with someone. I was going to ask anyway regardless of the necessity of the thing.

"Alix!" I heard my sister call from a seating area of- you guessed it- pink sofas and arm chairs surrounded by various fabrics, lace and netting. She draped her arm around me as I took a seat next to her and then mum rushed through with haphazard look towards her. Her flustered appearance told me that Jen picked the worst day for mum to close up shop early.

I looked at the people around and spotted my cousins Talia, Hannah and Ella with my Auntie Jane. "Oh my god!" I squealed jumping up to hug them all. Being the only real cousins of the female variety. "I have missed you guys so much! How have you been?"

Hannah spoke up "I have been good, Lewis' band is doing well!"

"Yeah and my hairdressing is going well too." Talia beamed. Ella shrugged and complained about being the youngest and then Jane smirked.

"Now, now Alix. We hear you have a fit fella." I instantly blushed and bowed my head in embarrassment of my auntie talking about my boyfriend like that. "Edmund is it?"

"Close- his name is Edward." She smiled warmly at me before hugging me tightly and said she was happy for me.

After that the shop assistants asked my sister what she wanted and after the judging looks they gave her when she told them she was pregnant the selections started being presented to her. There were very nice long ones that she looked at but after deciding that last minute fittings would be needed for her bump she decided against them and looked for shorter ones.

Soon enough one caught her eye. It was a Grecian style dress that came to her knee. It was elegant and flowing and she looked so beautiful in it. Around the top of the dress and the waist was a gold and peach flower pattern where they were sown onto the gown. I took a glance at mum and she was welling up. I rubbed her shoulder and she dabbed at her eyes.

We then moved onto bridesmaid dresses. Jen had joked around for a while that she would stick us all in hot pink skin tight dresses- this I feared would happen but she was only kidding. In a few weeks time I would be wearing a strapless baby pink maxi dress. It was nice- elegant even and it was a subtle colour.

About half an hour later the bell above the door jingled and Lauren and Jessica meandered in looking right at me. What on earth were they doing in a bridal shop? Like anyone with any morals would marry either of them. Jess wasn't that bad but she did whatever Lauren told her to, it was hard to respect her for it. "What the hell are they doing here?" I mutter under my breath and Jen's head shot up to look at them.

"Why? Who is it?" I didn't want to get into it and ruin my sister's day so I just decided that I would fob it off.

"Just some girls from school." But I think I dwelled too long on it because she glared in their direction, clearly sensing my distaste. The tension was thick when Alice Cullen burst in looking right at me and then back to Lauren and Jessica. "Alice?" I got up to greet and she pulled me aside.

"Hey, look those two," she pointed at them, "they are going to pick a butt ugly dress and give it to your sister then spill wine all over it so she will have to buy it." My eyes narrowed.

"Why?" I was livid- why are they continuously picking on my family.

"Because you don't care what the town thinks, she's jealous of you all- even your pregnant sister because at least she has someone who loves her." I nodded and looked to her for the plan. "I saw you go over to them and spill it down them, that might be the place to start." She joked "And Alix?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice dresses!" She beamed before dashing out of the store.

I stalked up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder. "Hey girls!" I enthused. They looked to one another cautiously before I continued. "Fancy seeing you here? Looking for the prom already? I heard you don't even have dates yet."

I saw the fire blaze behind Lauren's eyes. "We do actually and when Edward dumps you for someone else _you_ won't have a date!"

"Being perfectly honest- couldn't give a shit. Prom has never meant that much to me and I have already been to one. Had my fill I guess." I smiled sweetly. "Well I have to get back over there, but one last thing..." I trailed before shooting my hand into Jessica's bag and pulling out the bottle of red Port. "Huh funny, you been held back? Because you aren't even old enough to drink yet... hmm oh well want it back?" I said before tipping down their white outfits.

The girls gasped in horror before looking at me with hatred. "I. Can't. _BELIEVE. _You did that!"

"My god guys I am _so_ sorry! You know how clumsy I am- jeez what an accident!" I feigned before dabbing at them with towels.

"Get OFF of me! You haven't heard the last of me!" Lauren screeched before storming out of the store while Jess trailed behind her.

I tutted. "Shame."

Whilst the rest of them fought over what shoes they should wear I texted Edward to come and pick me up. **On my way. I'll be there in 10 love xxx **

The thought of seeing Edward had sent me out of the wedding zone and into day dreaming. The only thing that pulled me out was the sight of his silver Volvo out of the corner of my eye. I shot up from where I was sat and said bye before grabbing my stuff and ran out to meet him.

He had just got out of his car when I reached him. "Is it sad that I missed you so much?" I whisper and the soft vibrations of his chuckle make me giggle as I kiss his oddly soft cold lips.

"Not entirely," he whispered in a husky voice, "partly because I did too and partly because it just proves how much you love me." He turned us so I was pinned against the door to his car as he kissed me again with more passion. The fact that Jen and my mum and all my sisters friends plus my cousins were there didn't occur to me until a chorus of voices yelled at us to get a room.

Edward pulled away and leant his forehead against mine. "I don't care what anyone says- I am so glad you managed to kiss me." I breathed before kissing him on the nose and turning around to be restrained and have my door opened for me. "You persistent git!" I snickered before doing my seatbelt.

He slid into the seat next to me at a human speed so I decided now or never. "Hey, you know like you love me and stuff?" He chuckled and nodded whilst taking my hand a rubbing circles on it with his thumb. "Well I was hoping you could be my date to my sister's wedding. If you don't want to you don't have to but-"

He finger was on my lips when he let out a soothing 'shhh' "Of course I will love- I would be honoured to be your date to your sister's wedding!"

* * *

**Sorry if it is really lame but I am writing another story which I think is completely new and different and if someone makes it before I post mine I am gonna be pisssssseddddd xD**

_**Chapter 21 coming soon!**_


	21. Chapter 21 : I Am Helpless

**An Impossible Reality**

**Chapter 21- My Brother-In-Law**

**A/N- **I only own myself :P SM owns all that other stuff but, pfftt no big deal I mean who cares about a couple vampires and werewolves pft- no biggie :P

* * *

**Alix POV**

I woke up the following morning to an empty bed. Rejected was my first thought but before I could dwell on it I spotted a flash of pink in my peripheral vision- it was a sticky note. It read:

_Love, I had to leave early this morning for a hunt._

_I love and miss you,_  
_Edward xxx_

I smiled and kissed the note. Although it was an odd gesture I felt like he knew I would do- despite his sister envisioning it by watching my future. I rolled over to my bedside table to check my messages.

**Hey Alix, feel like going book shopping with me today? Text me back x – Angie**

_Yo girl, feel like going to my party tonight- call me about it? – Mike_

_**Alix, are you avoiding me? You shouldn't have to I get that you are dating Edweirdo just call me? – Jakers xxx**_

I let out an exasperated sigh. He had to just be so wonderful didn't he? I knew he liked me and was not okay- especially since he called Edward a name. He was being childish about it- but at 14 he is allowed I guess. Jesus- I messed this up somehow massively. Holding a pillow to my face I screamed into it, releasing my pent up stress slightly.

When did my life get so hard? Oh yeah, it might have been when I began to date the notoriously hot Edward Cullen who just so happens to be a vampire with his entire family- just a suggestion though... Don't get me wrong I am ecstatic with how my relationship is going and I love him with all my heart more than I have ever loved before but I hate that to be with him I have to cut Jacob out of my life. It isn't like Edward said "You can't see him!" But I know that they don't get on and how Jake is acting about my dating him right now, calling him names, just tells me instantly that he will just be pathetic about it and I don't need that right now.

I'm just being stupid about the whole thing- if Jacob really wanted to talk to me he would have come over since I am clearly avoiding all contact- can't avoid him when he stood on my doorstep. I had been so distracted by Jakers' message I missed the chance to mock Mike's ghetto language- where does he think he is from? The Bronx?

Severely satisfied with my mocking of Mike's... interesting language choices I left my room to shower and change into my lounging clothes. I also texted Ang saying that maybe later I would have to check my monetary situation. She sent back a 'lol' and told me to text her when I was ready.

With my hair dried and wavy I meandered down the staircase to hear movement in the kitchen. I rounded the corner through the archway to spot Daniel. "Jesus!" I yelled him doing something very similar. "Where is Jen? Did not expect to see you stood there." I laughed before grabbing an apple.

"She went baby browsing." He explained and I frowned.

"You didn't go with? You know that kid is gonna be half yours right?" He chuckled before flipping 2 chocolate chip pancakes.

He turned to look me in the eye. "Honestly? I couldn't care less about the clothes he or she sleeps in or the colour of the walls and playpen it resides in when it is not in either one of our arms. What matters is the health and name of the baby!" He joked before turning off the heat and plating up the pancakes. "Glad you came down really I am always afraid to wake you when I make breakfast!"

The plate was placed in front of me then and I was so excited. I could see tiny pieces of chocolate oozing out of the cocoons the melted goo was contained in. The smell- intoxicating me in a chocolaty coma of awesome. I almost couldn't bear it when from the cupboard emerged the chocolate sauce, whipped cream and strawberries. "Oh my god- you babe! If you cook like this every day screw it! Be the biggest prick on earth I will be blind sighted by your food!"

Daniel rubbed the back of his neck in bashfulness before pointing out that I had yet to taste. "Don't praise me just yet."

Picking up my knife and fork and cut a delicate triangular shape from the perfect circle before putting a blob of cream, a chunk of strawberry and drenching it in the luscious sauce that was pooling on the plate where the pancake did not reach. I popped it into my mouth and let the food moan leak out of my voice box. Pure heaven was residing in my mouth right now. "What the balls did you do to this? I have never tasted nicer food- ecstasy is fun and all but don't use it to one up your cooking!" I laughed and he scratched his neck again.

"Why thank you." He cut a large chunk from his and shovelled it in.

I let a raspy laugh as I watched him chew like a combine harvester does to the ground. "Of course, you don't have your own opinion; do you even _taste_ your food?"

He mumbled with his mouth full before waiting and swallowing it down. "I guess I am just so used to it that it doesn't taste that amazing anymore."

"Blasphemy, this food is brilliant." I wonder what made him not do this for a living. "Hey, Dan why do you nurse instead of cook- you would dominate in chef land."

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just never saw this as a viable career- if I forget one recipe or I make one bad meal I am ruined and tarnished for life because I would be 'that' chef." More food. "So when you nurse- mistakes are allowed to be made because you can't always help people have the perfect recovery."

"Wow, I never knew that about you. I wonder why?" I pondered before putting more of that haven into my mouth and chewing it slowly, savouring all of the taste.

"I guess it is because we don't talk. You tend to come home from a date, say hi then race up the stairs to sleep- how are you always sleepy?" I guess I looked awkward and uncomfortable because he suddenly changed subject. "How's school?"

"Jesus is it that bad to have a conversation with me properly?" He just shrugged and looked at me. "Let me start it- how are things with you and my sister?"

I spotted him smile to himself. He was happy just to be with her- and with the baby on the way he should be. "Things are... great being honest."

"That's awesome for you. Hey, um, how did you two meet Daniel- never heard the story." I had now finished my breakfast and was cleaning up the dishes.

He motioned for me to sit down on the couch in the living room and he sat across from me. All of a sudden it felt like I was in trouble rather than hearing a story I had yet to hear before. "Well when I first met your sister it was a few years back when I was still putting myself through Med School. I was working part time in this little cafe in Seattle. Your sister came in one day with a friend and I took their orders. She looked at me, I looked at her and I guess we got talking on my break." I could just picture them sitting down and talking till closing time. "In the end I asked for her number and she said it would be long distance after a month as she was house hunting with your mother. She went back to their hotel and we talked all night over the phone. We went out every night and she went house hunting every day effectively spending every free waking minute with one another."

"I told her how much I had hated the small town life in North Carolina where I had lived- everyone already knew you and judged you before you even got to plead your case. 'Like vultures' was the analogy I used. I said I would never look back to that town- worst time of my life. She told me about your mom and dad and said she doesn't like to stay in one place for too long at the fear of falling under a bunch of crap. She also said there was a chance that once she moved she wouldn't love me because of... well, your mom and dad falling out of it. She didn't believe."

"Just a while ago we were sat on that couch saying how we could barely believe it, how we could see that moment where we are happy." I was so enthralled by hearing something not from my sister's point of view I was leaning my face on my knuckles as my elbows rested on the arm.

"What was your first date like?"

I talked with Dan for _hours_ about him and my sister. I learnt so much and I was almost jealous about all the stuff they did until Edward popped into my head. His face making me smile and I was broken out of my reverie by Dan's boisterous laugh. "Thinking about your _darling Edward_?" He mocked making kissy faces.

"Hey!" I paused. "You look like that when Jen so much as looks at you, so don't mock me brother we are in the exact same love sick boat!" We were silent looking at each other before we burst into hysterics. "That was so lame- but, so true! We have got it bad!"

I looked at the time and it said 2 o'clock. Balls, Angela will be mad at me.

_Hey Ang, sorry I forgot about texting you back. Still up for the book shopping? X –Alix_

**Sure thing, I have just been reading books anyway xD Did you get invited to Mike's party? He was talking to me like he was a rap artist! X –Angie**

_Oh good god I _know_ ha-ha! The boy sure knows how to make me giggle but I am going to give his party a miss- I always end up looking after the drunk anyway. So do you want a ride or should I drive straight into town? X –Alix_

**Ride please! :D x –Angie**

_There in 10 :) x –Alix_

I told Dan to tell my mum where I was going and that I would be back for 10 or half 10 at the very latest.

* * *

**Jake POV**

I cannot _believe_ that leech blocked me! He fucking blocked _me_! I was close to not only building up the courage to ask her out but to getting her to say yes too and he just _swoops_ in like he owns the fucking girl and takes her from me. Right. From. Under. My. NOSE. God I just want to break the treaty right now and rip his stupid face from his marble body. Asswipe thinks he can steal _my _girl? I don't fucking think-

_SHUT THE HELL UP DUDE! We are _trying_ to patrol here. We don't need the running commentary of how a vamp cock blocked you damnit! _Paul screamed at me through the mind link. _I get it, it hurts, but killing him and starting a war will only end with her in tears hating your guts. _All the wolves stopped and looked at Paul. _Yeah, I can be deep!_

**It is for the best. If you got with her and found your imprint it would crush her.**Sam put out a good argument but I saw her first! He will only kill her anyway. Bite her and drain her when he feels she has done her purpose of fucking him senseless. It shouldn't be long for her to cave and let him... defile her.

_Isn't that what you have been thinking about ever since you met her? How curvy she is and hot and how her boobs would feel? _Since when did he become a fucking genius. Shut the hell up Paul! I phased out of my wolf form and put my shorts back on.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to you all tell me not to fight for the woman I love!" I didn't even sense Sam phase but sure enough the booming sound of an alpha voice coursed through me forcing me to obey his command.

"Jacob- as long as he is here you are to stay away from her. When she calls you send it to voicemail, when you see her you ignore her and when she tries to talk to you, you must walk away and leave her calling for you." I went rigid. He just forced me to leave her be as long as that... _leech_ is around. "You cannot make him leave either- he must do it by his own choice."

Fuck. I am helpless.

* * *

**So another chapter of babble is done xD I do apologise for my unbelievably lacking writing recently because I am just trying to get up to the gem-like ideas I have had brewing for like over a year xD Thank you for reading thus far and please review it is sad that my chapter amounts are almost exceeding my reviews :P 3 xxx**

_**Chapter 22 coming soon :D**_


End file.
